AKoL: A Warrior's Path
by Shadow Element 13
Summary: Kyo vs the Forth Elder! And Hishigi begins his fight against Titans! Chapter 28 is up. To understand some of the OCs please read Advent Knights of Legend, by ZK Chromedragozoid. First Fic. Please R&R. Trust me, it get's better after the first few chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except for my OCs

The Advent Knights are owned by ZK Chromedragozoid

All of my OCs are based on characters from the manga Samurai Deeper Kyo

Chapter 1: The Modern Day Samurai

It was an average Saturday morning for the Titans; Robin was training and Starfire was watching him, Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-Car, Raven was out to breakfast with Desmond and Beast Boy was watching cartoons. This being a normal day it was inevitable that something would happen. As if on cue a special bulletin appeared on the TV screen, showing Dr. Light robbing the bank, so of course the Titans went off to stop him. With Raven out on a date with Desmond, the Titans had called in one of their latest recruits, Leo, the Advent Knight of Seiryu-Draco. I won't bore you with the details but it's safe to say that the team beat Dr. Light down, yet again. As the team watches Light being taken away someone runs past them in a hurry.

"Run! Get out of here now!" he yells back to the Titans.

Chasing him are eight people dressed in red ninja outfits.

"Damn! I thought I lost them back in L.A." he said to himself. "No more running, its time to fight back."

The strange newcomer drew his sword, which is a good five feet long. With a mighty roar he yells, "Mizuchi!" with a powerful slash of his sword, a razor sharp gust of wind shot toward his pursuers, but missed.

"I can't believe the force of that attack. Luckily I'm strong too," said one of the warriors, revealing herself to be a young girl, wielding a pair of large hammers. "Hammer Smash!" she screamed as she smashed her hammers where the warrior was standing. "Got him!"

"Think again shorty." said the warrior appearing behind her. He followed up by smacking her in the back of the head with his sheath, knocking her out cold. "Who's next?" an arrow whizzed by his head.

"That would be me, Maro! Try dodging this," said Maro, pulling out a bow. "Quiver Barrage!" he screamed firing an entire quiver of arrows at his opponent.

Instead of getting out of the way the stranger positioned his blade flat against his chest, moving his middle and index fingers across the flat of his blade, thrusting it out, shouting "Shin!"

A blood red wave launched out at Maro stopping his arrows in midair and enveloping Maro. "Oh God! Somebody please help me!" he screamed. His cries for mercy filled the air. The crimson energy receded revealing Maro on the ground, foaming at the mouth, babbling incoherently.

"You saw it too didn't you… The Blood Red Mirage."

"We must retreat," said the leader of the warriors. Collecting the bodies of their fallen comrades the mysterious warriors vanished.

The Titans and Draco slowly and cautiously approached the warrior.

"What did you do to him?" asked Starfire, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I made him face his worst fear, but luckily for him I held back. I didn't want to kill him, just scare him off," stated the stranger calmly.

"Dude! I can't believe how cool you were with that sword," exclaimed Beast Boy.

"That was an interesting sword style. What is it called?" asked Draco.

"It's called the Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken (The Sword of a Devilish Wind), and I have to get going. They'll be back soon, probably with one of the Five."

"Who were those guys?" asked Robin.

"They're called the Jyunishinshou. They work for a man named Oda Nobunaga," stated the stranger. He was a good six feet tall, with spiky black hair with a crimson tint. He wearing a black gi with red piping, covered by a blood red cloak. Sunglasses covered his eyes so that no one could see them. He was at least 16 years old.

After a long discussion the Titans offer him a communicator in case he ever needs help. He begrudgingly accepts it. Starfire gives him a bone crushing hug.

"Glorious!" she exclaims. "Tell me, what is your name, what planet are you from, what is your favorite color, and will you be my friend?"

"In order, Kyo, Earth, crimson, and…"

"No. I apologize but I can't really have friends, they always get hurt."

You could tell simply by the look on her face that Starfire was devastated, but Kyo didn't care. He knew that if he agreed to be her friend she would be hurt much worth. He talked to the Titans for a while after that, but whenever the conversation started moving towards his history before that day Kyo quickly changed the conversation.

"They can't know about it yet," he thought to himself.

"Well where are you staying tonight?" asked Jinx.

"Whichever alley will take me I guess," answered Kyo.

"Why don't you stay at the Tower tonight?" suggested Cyborg.

"If you insist." Replied Kyo.

Elsewhere in the city

A group of ten people sit at a conference table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have found Kyo." Stated the man at the head of the table. This is Oda Nobunaga, leader of the Mibu Clan.

"But the Jyunishinshou failed to capture him. What is the plan?" asked the large man to Nobunaga's left.

"Today we will send a large group of our forces, led by Chinmei." Said Nobunaga.

A man close to the center of the table stood up, he was dressed as a hippie. He had spiky black hair and was wearing sunglasses. This was Chinmei.

"Fine by me," stated Chinmei, pulling out a fan (one of those Japanese fans, sorry I don't know the name of it). "This should be fun. It's been too long since I got to fuck up Kyo's life."

(Later that Night)

The Titans were having dinner, and to welcome their new recruit the Advent knights came to join the party. The Titans introduced Kyo to Terra, now known as the average school girl Tara Markov, and Raven, who in turn introduced him to Desmond/Shadow. Draco had introduced him to his twin Kat/Mimic, her boyfriend, Craig, and their housemate Takada/Pluto. Draco had prepared a delicious feast for that night. Everyone was having a great time except Kyo who seemed to have his mind elsewhere.

After dinner the twins, Craig, Desmond and Takada left.

"I can't quite place it but I got a weird feeling from that Kyo guy," stated Desmond.

"Same here, but we'll leave it be for now," replied Takada.

All the Titans went off to their respective rooms and Kyo decided to crash on the couch for the night.

All the Titans are asleep and Kyo is asleep on the couch.

Kyo is tossing and turning in his sleep. He suddenly sits up.

"No Mahiro!" he screams. He looks at the clock, its 3 a.m. "No sleep tonight either I guess. Today's my 17th birthday. If the Mibu plan on attacking today is probably the day. I wonder what 'He' thinks about this." He then headed up to the roof to meditate.

This is my first fic so please review. I will update as soon as i possibly can.

I dedicate this Fan Fic to ZK Chromedragozoid, who encouraged me to write this Fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meditation, Parties, and a Psychopathic Hippie

(That morning on the roof of the tower)

Kyo sits at the edge of the tower in the lotus position, meditating.

(In Kyo's mind)

"So old man what do you think the Mibu plan to do?" asked Kyo.

In the darkness of Kyo's mind there they were, two blood red eyes, and with them came an answer. "Knowing the Mibu they will probably send an army after you."

"That's what I was afraid of," stated Kyo. "I should probably leave before the Titans wake up. I don't want them getting involved in this."

"So you're already starting to care for them," said the voice.

"I just don't want anymore blood on my hands," said Kyo, "I got to get going before they wake up."

"Talk to you later kid," said the voice.

(Back inside the tower)

Kyo was trying to sneak out of the tower unnoticed when he entered the common room, and was swarmed by the Titans.

"What's going on here?" demanded Kyo as they were dragging him towards the garage.

"Friend Beast Boy told us it was your birthday today so we decided to celebrate," said Starfire

"And how does Beast Boy know today is my birthday?" asked Kyo while staring daggers at Beast Boy.

"While you were talking last night you didn't seem to notice the fly that was on the table," explained Beast Boy.

"Can you please just tell me where you are taking me?" asked Kyo.

"We're taking you to visit the other Titans at Café La Salle," said Robin.

After forcing Kyo into the T-Car they drove off to visit Leo and Kat over at Café La Salle. After arriving the group was greeted by Karmen Anders a young woman with amnesia, whom Takada had found and was now working at the Café. "Welcome everyone," she greeted cheerfully. Behind her was a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Kyo!'

"How did you guys get this done so quickly?" asked Kyo.

"We're superheroes, duh," responded Kat.

A few minuets later Desmond showed up. Kat didn't seem too happy to see him, probably still sore about him opening 'The Turtle Hut' across the street. Kyo seemed a little agitated at the fact that there was a party going on around him.

"C'mon Kyo, it's your Birthday. Let's celebrate," said Beast Boy.

"There is no reason to celebrate **this** day," shouted Kyo as he grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt collar.

After that the party sort of died down. When Kyo yelled at Beast Boy he seemed to suck all the enjoyment in the room. After about an hour the team left to head back to the tower. "I can't believe that Kyo yelled at Beast Boy like that," stated Kat.

"It did seem strange. I mean who doesn't want to celebrate their birthday," replied Takada.

"I'm going to head over to the tower to make sure everything is o.k." said Leo.

"I'll go too. I've got a bad feeling that something is about to happen," added Desmond.

"Why don't we all go?" suggested Takada.

"Fine, let's go already." said Kat.

"O.k. Karmen can you look after the shop?" asked Leo.

"I'll be fine, you go look after your friends." replied Karmen.

The four Knights left just as the Titans were arriving at the tower. Beast Boy kept on trying to apologize to Kyo, but he wouldn't listen.

(Back at the tower)

"Kyo, could you at least tell me why you're mad?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm mad because… Wait, did you guys hear that?" asked Kyo.

(Outside just off the coast of Jump City)

"Time for the fun to begin. (Staring back at the Mibu troops) You stay here. They'll be here soon enough," said Chinmei. With a wave of his fan Chinmei is floating in the air and begins to walk towards the tower in mid-air. With a second wave of his fan thousands of rocks rise from the ocean floor. "Happy Come Come Bullet!" yelled Chinmei. With a third and final wave of his fan the rocks were hurled at the tower

(In the Tower)

"Get down now!" shouted Kyo

Just as the Titans duck the rocks smash into the tower. As the dust settles the Titans appear to be unharmed, the tower however was wrecked.

"Happy birthday Kyo, are you having fun?" asked Chinmei, still floating in midair, with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Chinmei, your going to pay for what you did." replied Kyo

"Are you still sore over that whole Mahiro thing?" asked Chinmei.

"You killed her you bastard!" shouted Kyo.

"Kyo, where is the love?" asked Chinmei with mockery in his voice.

"I will kill you Chinmei, I swear it," replied Kyo.

(Outside the tower)

"The Titans are in trouble!" shouted Leo.

"Time to transform guys," replied Kat.

"Henshin!" they yelled in unison.

"Change Seiryu!" Replacing Leo was the Advent Knight, Draco. With silver and blue armor which is worn over a darker blue bodysuit. The torso armor is blue with a silver chest plate and shoulder guards. His gauntlets are plated on with golden bracelets on the wrists. Metal plates also adorn his knee-high silver boots. His helmet is blue with a silver faceplate, which has a sharp horn that is part of it. His eyepieces are green. On his chest plate is a blue symbol that looks like the one on his belt buckle, except with a dragon emblem on the inside. He unsheathed the Seiryu Blade, prepared for battle.

"Change Suzaku!" Replacing Kat was the Advent Knight, Mimic. With a black with a red heart shaped chest plate that has on it the symbol of a bird. The bodysuit underneath is red. Her black gauntlets and boots have red armor plating and the mouthpiece is silver with a red visor on her helmet. A pair of long silver and curved 'horns' extend from the top of her helmet. She drew her Suzaku Arrow, ready to fight.

"Change Genbu!" Replacing Desmond was the Advent Knight, Shadow. With black bodysuit with black armor plating on his forearms and boots. The armor plating has green trimmings. His torso armor is black with a green chest plate that holds a black symbol of clubs. Around his waist he wears a belt similar to Mimic's as it too has a rectangular case attached on the right side for his cards. His black and green helmet is designed after a turtle and holds a pair of blue eyepieces. On his back he carries a shield that looks like a turtle shell. He pulled out an ornamental battle staff, prepared to strike.

"Change Byakko!" Replacing Takada was the Advent Knight, Pluto. With white armor with black tiger stripes on his chest plate and back. His diamond shaped shoulder guards point upwards. There is a diamond symbol on his belt buckle and another one on his chest plate. The bodysuit under the armor is black with white metal plating on his gauntlets and boots. His helmet, which is white as well, has a pair of sharp black extensions on top of the white eyepieces to emulate tiger ears and black tiger stripes running down the middle of his faceplate and the back of his helmet. He pulled out his Byakko Revolver.

"Let's go kick some butt." said Mimic.

Looks like the Titans are going to have their work cut out for them with Chinmei. Who is Mahiro and what is her connection to Kyo? Who was Kyo talking to during meditation? All this and the first major fight in the series. All coming up in the next chapter: The Demon Eyed Samurai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Demon Eyed Samurai

(Inside the tower)

"Let's not fight here Kyo," said Chinmei, "Destruction is always more fun when there is an audience."

Robin tried to get up but found that he couldn't move at all. "What's going on? Why can't I move?" asked Robin, completely dumbfounded.

"I'm controlling the gravity in the room, you can't move right now. Don't worry when I leave the gravity will let up. I'll see you at the city, Titans," As Chinmei left the gravity let up.

"We have to get to the city first!" exclaimed Robin.

"I'm on it," stated Raven.

"No wait it's a-" started Kyo, but he was cut off as Raven teleported the Titans. "Trap." finished Kyo as the Titans arrived only to be surrounded by the Mibu troops. There was at least two thousand Mibu and the Titans were completely surrounded. "Crap. I was hoping that I wouldn't get you guys involved in this, but it looks like that ship has sailed," stated Kyo as he removed his cloak, and drew his sword. On the back of his gi was a yin and yang symbol, but the white had been replaced by red. The Titans followed suit, Robin drew a bird-a-rang, Starfire powered up her starbolts, and Cyborg charged up his cannon. Just then Chinmei showed up and altered the gravity forcing the Titans to the ground.

"Time to finish our little dance, Kyo," stated Chinmei.

"SLASH! THUNDER!" Draco's sword announced as he slashed through his cards and activated the combo, "**LIGHTNING SLASH!**" Draco yelled as he slashes his electrified blade through the Mibu and follows up with another combo. "MACH! KICK!" He executed a super fast flying kick, blasting through many of the Mibu and knocking out close to half of the Mibu on his own.

"DROP! FIRE!" the Byakko Revolver announced, "**BURNING SMASH!**" after he slashed through the cards. Pluto executed a flaming drop kick, wiping out a good number of the Mibu forces.

"RUSH! BLIZZARD! POISON! **BLIZZARD VENOM!**" Shadow leapt into the air and struck with his Genbu Staff, which was tipped with ice and poison. He finished by tossing several the Mibu around with the Genbu Staff.

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO! **SPINNING DANCE!**" Mimic executed a flying cyclone corkscrew kick. "Who said you guys could start the party without us?" asked Mimic, with mock annoyance in her voice. There were now only about 50 Mibu left. She then reloaded everyone's decks with Shuffle Centipede. "SHUFFLE!"

"The rest are mine," stated Kyo, completely calm. '_Time for full strength_,' thought Kyo. His blade pulsated with energy, '_Looks like Tenro (Kyo's sword) is ready too_.' "Mizuchi!" yelled Kyo. Unlike the last Mizuchi that the Titans saw, this one was much more powerful, obliterating all 50 of the remaining Mibu. "Now, Chinmei, let's finish this."

'_Hm… these new arrivals should make things much more fun, let's see how the Titans work with them_.' thought Chinmei, and with a wave of his fan released the gravity around the Titans, however at the same time he increased the gravity around Kyo. "Sorry, Kyo, but I don't want you to interrupt my fun."

"Titan's Go!" shouted Robin, as he threw several exploding discs at Chinmei, who blocked the discs with several rocks.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," said Chinmei. He then increased the gravity around Robin, forcing him to his hands and knees, completely immobilizing the Titans' leader.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire and Raven in unison. They attacked Chinmei together by combining their energies like they did against the Brotherhood. Chinmei easily dodged and forced the Titan girls to the ground.

"How about this!" shouted Cyborg and Jinx, both being carried by Beast Boy in his Pteranodon form, as he shot a sonic blast and Jinx fired multiple hex blasts at Chinmei, who covered himself with rocks. When the dust cleared Chinmei was still floating, completely unharmed. "No way," stated Cyborg, completely shocked.

"Is that the best you've got?" asked Chinmei slightly annoyed, as he increased the gravity around the remaining three Titans.

"I think you forgot about us," stated Shadow as he slashed through three cards. "RUSH! STAB! SMOG! **BLINDING FURY!**" Before he could block Chinmei was assaulted with a barrage of strikes from Shadow's staff, temporally blinding Chinmei with smog.

"I don't need to see to force you to your knees!" shouted Chinmei, now clearly enraged, as he forced Shadow to his knees with such force that he caused Shadow to revert to his human form and knocking him unconscious.

"No, Desmond!" shouted Raven, shocked at the sight of her boyfriend unconscious.

"THIEF!" Pluto had just gained the power of Desmond's Bite Cobra. "Take this you creep!" yelled Pluto as he activated his cards. "GEMINI! BITE! UPPER! FIRE UPPER! **BURNING ASSAULT!**" The twin Plutos then attacked Chinmei with a flurry of flaming kicks and punches. Chinmei managed to dodge a few of the strikes but many connected.

"That's enough!" yelled the enraged Chinmei. Doing what he did to Desmond, he forced Pluto to the ground with such force that Pluto reverted to his human form.

"I've got this," said Draco as he activated his Royal Category cards using his Advent Absorber. "ABSORB QUEEN! FUSION JACK!" In a blinding flash of light Draco's armor changed the chest plate, shoulder-guards and faceplate turned gold and a golden eagle replaced the dragon in his Spade symbol on his chest. He also gained wings and a longer sword. "The blade of the sky has descended! Advent Knight of the Azure Dragon: Draco Jack Form, TENZAN!" He followed up with "MACH! THUNDER! BEAT! KICK! SLASH! **SONIC LIGHTNING COMBO!**" Draco moved at such great speeds that Chinmei couldn't even see the attacks coming.

After being hit with multiple electrified sword strikes, kicks and punches Chinmei finally got sick of fighting Draco. "Enough of this nonsense!" shouted Chinmei as he floated into the sky with several boulder sized rocks but when Chinmei stopped the rocks kept going. "Chinsei-Rekka Suisei-Sho!"

With that the rocks plummeted back to earth, and right on top of Draco. Draco quickly activated his card. "METAL!"

"No otouto-chan!" screamed Mimic, as she could no longer see Draco

"How you like that? I lift the rocks up into the stratosphere, then drop 'em! All at once!" said Chinmei with enthusiasm.

However when the dust cleared Leo stood there, his armor disentigrating. He then collapsed to the ground, still breathing and conscious but unable to move.

"Take this!" shouted Mimic as she slashed through her cards again. They had been reloaded like the other Knights' card with Shuffle Centipede. "FLOAT! TORNADO! CHOP! **DANCING WAVE!**" Mimic flew straight at Chinmei only to stop in mid-flight. "What?" asked the shocked Knight.

"Let's see what kind of fun we can have," said Chinmei, and with a flick of his wrist her armor disappeared, then CRACK! Her arm snapped, broken in two.

"AHHHH!" screamed Kat.

"Onee-chan!"

"And now for the other one," and with another flick of his wrist Kat's other arm snapped in two.

"No!" shouted Kyo, '_This can't happen again, I can't let this happen again_,' thought Kyo. Kyo slowly started to get up, the force of the gravity was slowly destroying the top half of Kyo's gi, revealing a cross-shaped scar, as well as his sunglasses. However it didn't matter, Kyo was actually defying the force of gravity.

"Time to finish this," said Chinmei, unaware that Kyo was coming straight for him. "Time to die little…Ahhh!" screamed Chinmei, as his arm came flying off and he lost his grip on Kat, who was then caught.

"Kyo?" asked Kat.

"Sort of," answered Kyo. He opened his eyes in front of Kat revealing the iris to be blood red. Directing his attention to Chinmei, "So Chinmei, how long has it been since I last cut off your arm?" asked Kyo with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Not long enough, Demon Eyes Kyo," replied Chinmei, hatred in his voice.

"I haven't heard that name in a while. How about we just finish this?" asked 'Demon Eyes' Kyo.

"Sure." replied Chinmei, holding out his one arm, energy circling around it, a ball began to form in his palm. "By focusing gravity to one point, a singularity, I create a vortex… a black hole that devours all it touches!"

"I heard this the last time! Just bring it!" demanded 'Demon Eyes' Kyo.

"Fine, here it comes. Chinsei Kokutenkyu!!!" shouted Chinmei, sending the singularity right at Kyo.

"No, Kyo!!" screamed the Titans.

"I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu! I call forth **SUZAKU**!!!" With a slash of his blade Kyo sent the embodiment of the Phoenix God right at the singularity, and the two attacks clashed. It seemed that the attacks would cancel each other out, but the Kokutenkyu kept growing absorbing Kyo's attack.

"Oh no! Chinmei's attack is absorbing the Suzaku!" shouted Cyborg.

"Wait, look!" shouted Kat. Her arms were still slowly healing themselves because of her Beast Spirit blood. Luckily, she hadn't bled so her secret was safe.

The singularity was beginning to crack, and sure enough the Suzaku obliterated the singularity from within and started charging at Chinmei. "It's a phoenix, Chinmei. If it dies it just revives itself. Isn't this how I beat you the last time?" said Kyo.

"I'll get you for this Demon Eyes Kyo, count on it." said Chinmei before disappearing.

"I knew he would run." stated 'Demon Eyes' Kyo. He then fell to the ground and passed out.

Now that was some kind of battle. Now it's time for a little rest and relaxation for everyone. But first you'll get to hear Kyo's back-story, you'll learn about Kyo's family, Mahiro, and the mysterious Demon Eyes Kyo. All this and more in the next chapter: "I Promised Them Vengeance"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "I Promised Them Vengeance"

(The Tower Infirmary)

It was Saturday morning, close to one week since the battle with Chinmei, and Kyo was still unconscious. The Titans took turns looking after Kyo each morning, but after school and work Kat, whose arms had completely healed thanks the Beast Spirit blood in her veins as well as the Recover Camel card and Raven's healing abilities so that it wouldn't look too suspicious, headed straight over to the tower to look after Kyo. Since it was Saturday Kat was there early to look after the young man who had saved her life. "Kyo, I don't know if you can hear me, but thanks for saving me" said Kat.

"Don't mention it."

"Kyo! You're awake!" screamed Kat, giving Kyo a giant hug. She then realized what she was doing and backed away.

"How long was I out for?" asked Kyo.

"Nearly a week," replied Kat.

"How are the other Titans?" asked Kyo with concern in his voice.

"They're all fine, and no civilians were harmed, luckily," replied Kat.

"Good, could you please help me up Kat?" asked Kyo.

"Sure," said Kat, helping up the young samurai.

"Thanks. Let's go get the other Titans it's time they learned the truth about me," said Kyo.

"I'll call my otouto-chan, Takada and Desmond" said Kat, pulling out her cell phone.

"O.k. everyone should hear this" stated Kyo.

(The Tower Common room)

The other Advent Knights arrived shortly after Kat had called them. The entire Titan team was gathered in the common and they all sat on the large, semicircular couch, and Kyo sat in front of the team. Kyo began to speak to the Titan's, "I know you guys have been really patient with me, and I thank you for that. You guy's don't know that much about me, so I'm going to tell you everything. Where do you want me to start?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" suggested Robin.,

"Okaasan always said that everything must start with a beginning," quoted Leo.

"O.K.k. It all started in the 1600's with my ancestor, the master samurai Demon Eyes Kyo, called so because of his blood red irises, the same colored eyes that I have. He was the last of the true members of the Mibu clan to ever be born because, for some reason, the Mibu women could no longer give birth. He was seen as a curse to the Mibu and was shunned by everyone. After accidentally killing Oda Nobunaga, for the first time, he was banished from the Mibu who had planned on using Nobunaga to rule the world. After that a lot of stuff happened that I can't quite remember, but in the end my ancestor defeated the Mibu and killed the Crimson King. But the King had one last trick up his sleeve; he cursed Kyo to walk the Earth until the next Crimson King was destroyed. He also sent what remained of his energy to the corpse of Nobunaga, letting it slowly revive the fallen warrior. After about 350 years Nobunaga finally awakened. Slowly coming to terms with the new world around him, he started a weapons company called Nobunaga Tech."

"I've heard of them. They're Smart Brain's biggest competition" stated Takada.

"Yes, but it is only a cover for the Mibu Clan. The people that own Nobunaga Tech. are actually the higher ups in the Mibu." Kyo let out a deep sigh, "So are there any questions?"

"Yea, I have a question" stated Beast Boy. "What does this have to do with you?"

"It's quite simple really, my body is inhabited by the soul of my ancestor." replied Kyo. "In times of extreme danger I loseloose control and he takes over, like in the battle against Chinmei." Kat cringed at the name of the man that had nearly killed her. "The next part of my story takes place seven years ago on my tenth birthday. I was really excited because my parents were giving me our family heirloom, my ancestor's sword, Tenro. At my birthday party everything was going fine, until someone knocked on the door. My mother opened the door and she was knocked back into the party. Twenty people filed into the room, all with swords drawn, these were the Mibu. 'You know the drill, no one leaves here alive.' said their leader. With that they began to slaughter my friends. I took my little sister, Yuya, my adopted baby brother, Akira, and my best friend, Benitora, into the back of the house and told them to stay there. I went back to see if the Mibu were gone, but they were still there. My parents were dead and so were all of my friends."

"Oh, Kami-sama…" stated Leo, horrified. Jinx had her face buried in Leo's shoulder, crying uncontrollably.

"When I arrived at the scene all that was left were corpses, the Mibu and Tenro, which for some reason was pulsating with energy. I started to hear something in the back of my mind; the sword was talking to me. '_Take the blade. Release my spirit. Avenge their deaths!' _In a fit of rage I drew the sword and then… I passed out. I have no memory of what happened. All I knew was that most of the Mibu were dead and that there was a gapping hole in the side of my house. I found a note not close to the hole. It read 'The Mibu have returned. Your life will be full of misery. All that you care for will die.' Benitora, Yuya, and Akira came out from the back of the house. They wanted to know what happened. I told them everything. I told them to leave this place, to start a new life, and to not come look for me. They tried to disagree, but I told them that I didn't want their blood on my hands. Then I left and I didn't turn back."

"Kyo… so that's why you were so mad last week," stated Beast Boy.

"That's part of the reason. There is one last part of my story," said Kyo. "Now you are going to learn why I hate Chinmei."

"Is this about the one called Mahiro?" queried Starfire.

"Yes, it is," stated Kyo.

"Who was she?" asked Desmond.

"She was the love of my life, and I can never forgive myself for what happened to her."

"What happened?" asked Raven, afraid of what the answer might be.

"She was murdered, by Chinmei. Right in front of me. It started about four years after the Mibu attacked my family. I had figured out what had happened to me at the party. I was living on the streets, when I saw her. She couldn't have been more than 14 years old. She was running from someone. Following her into the alley were a group of three guys, the youngest of whom was at least 17. 'Why you running sweetie? We just want to have some fun…' they slowly advanced on her when a trashcan lid crashed into the leaders head. 'Get away from her.' I said, preparing to draw my blade. 'Fuck you!' shouted the leader, who then shot at me. Drawing my blade I easily cut the bullets in half. I then sheathed my sword. They charged at me. I took care of the youngest with a quick punch to the stomach followed by a chop to the back of the neck, knocking him out. The second one got a little too close so with a quick movement I kneed him in the gut, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head, incapacitating him. The leader pulled a knife and charged hoping to stab me. I dodged and let him run straight into the wall behind me. The girl thanked me and ran off. But she forgot her bag. So I picked it up and followed her to her home. When she arrived I knocked on the door and she answered. I gave her the bag and she invited me in. After talking for a while we became quick friends. We started going on dates and eventually fell in love. Since I had nowhere else to stay Mahiro let me stay at her house. We dated for close to two years."

"Kyo that is such was lovely story," said Kat.

"Unfortunately, this story doesn't have a happy ending. It was my sixteenth birthday and I went to the market to pick up some groceries. When I retuned I saw Mahiro on her knees, she was stripped naked and crying. Chinmei stood over her with a sword in hand. 'Mahiro! Who are you and what did you do to her?' 'We warned you Kyo, '_your life will be full of misery'_ didn't you pay attention to the note?' I stared at Chinmei; I went to draw my sword when he put his blade on Mahiro's back. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' said Chinmei with a sadistic grin on his face. Mahiro however got up and ran; I had distracted Chinmei long enough for her to get away. 'Happy Come Come Bullet!' the wreckage in the room lifted of the ground and shot at Mahiro, including Chinmei's sword. Blood splattered all over my face. Chinmei's sword had pierced Mahiro's heart, she was dying.dieing. 'No! Mahiro!' Chinmei removed the sword from Mahiro. 'My beautiful blade, sullied with human blood.' Then I blacked out again… when I woke up Chinmei was gone and so was Mahiro's body. I haven't figured out what happened with it, all I know is that Chinmei killed her, the Mibu killed her, my family, everything that I ever cared about. On that day I made a promise. I swore revenge. I promised them vengeance. And well that's my story."

"I can't believe it. All that senseless death and destruction. I feel sick,"." said Jinx, grasping onto Leo for protection.

Starfire was sobbing uncontrollably, Takada was shaking, and Kat and the rest of the Titans were completely speechless.

"Now you know why I hate the Mibu," said Kyo to the Titans.

Robin was the first to speak, "Kyo we want you to join the Teen Titans." All the Titans nodded their heads' in agreement.

"We have a room set up for you and everything," said Cyborg.

"Thanks everyone, but I can't accept—" but Kyo was cut off.

"Don't say no just yet. We're superheroes we can take care of ourselves." said Kat.

"Fine, I accept your offer."

With the knowledge of Kyo's past revealed, the Titans offer Kyo membership, what kind of stuff is going to happen to them now?. The first mini-arc starts with the next chapter, Kyo will get to know the Titans one by one. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Getting to Know: The Titan Girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting to Know: The Titan Girls

(The Tower roof)

Raven is on the roof about to meditate. She didn't notice Kyo walking up behind her. "Hey Raven, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," replied Raven.

"I'm trying to get to know the Titans a little bit better, so I was wondering if I could meditate with you?" asked Kyo.

"Of course you can."

(Inside Kyo's Mind)

"Where are you old man? We need to talk!" demanded Kyo.

"What's the problem kid?" asked Demon Eyes Kyo, appearing behind his descendent.

"You took control of my body and nearly killed Chinmei. You know that if anyone is going to kill Chinmei it is going to be me!" shouted the angry Kyo.

"Jeez sorry kid, it won't happen again. So you decided to join the Titans I see," stated Demon Eyes Kyo.

"Yea, it should be interesting."

(Back on the Tower's roof)

Kyo had finished meditating and left. "I'll see you later Raven," said Kyo as he returned into the tower.

"O.K," replied Raven. '_When he was meditating I felt murderous intent. He's not telling us something'_ thought Raven.

(The Tower Common Room)

"Oh, friend Jinx, I am so looking forward to going to the mall of shopping with you and friend Leo!" said Starfire excitedly.

"Yea, this should be fun," replied Jinx.

"Hi girls, where are you two of to?" asked Kyo.

"Hello Kyo, we are of to the mall of shopping," said Starfire.

"May I join you, I need to get some civilian clothes?" asked Kyo.

"Of course Kyo, we're meeting Leo there as well," said Jinx whose eyes seem to light up as she mentioned Leo's name.

(The Jump City Mall)

After several hours at the mall Kyo had gotten all of the clothing that he needed and even several books to go in his new room. However the was one last place he had to go before they could leave, and it was the last place he wanted to go. "Dear God please not there anywhere but there!" Before the four Titans stood the store known only as the GAP.

"Sorry Kyo, but Starfire has to get clothes for Robin," said Jinx. Since he wouldn't move, Starfire, Jinx, and Leo were forced to drag Kyo, kicking and screaming, into the store.

(30 minutes later)

Kyo was back at the tower, still recovering from being dragged into the GAP. He was on the training field watching Kat practice her archery. "Hey Kat, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kyo," replied Kat, never taking her eye off the target.

"Why did you look after me when I was unconscious?"

"Because you saved my life it was the least that I could do." This caused Kat to slip and accidentally cut her finger. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" asked Kyo.

"Yea I'm fine" replied Kat. It was then that Kyo noticed that Kat's blood was green.

"Kat…"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your blood green?"

"Oh crap! You've got to promise not to tell anyone about this, especially not Leo!" exclaimed Kat.

"Okay I promise but could you at least tell me why?" asked Kyo, clearly confused.

"I'm not the real Kat. I'm actually a clone created to replace the real Kat who died. I was created using the original Kat's DNA and Beast Spirit DNA. That's why I have green blood. I have all the memories of the original up to her death."

Kyo then said something to ease her, "Kat, I don't really know what to say, except that whether or not you are the real Kat doesn't matter as long as you honor her memory, she would not want anything more."

"Wow, Kyo, that was incredibly deep," said Kat.

"Well, I have my moments" replied Kyo. "C'mon I'm going to give you a little present."

"What?" queried the Advent Knight of Suzaku.

"I'm going to teach you how to summon Suzaku."

Kyo has just met the Titan Girls, next up we have the boys. That's right! Kyo will get to know Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Takada, Desmond, and Leo. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Getting to Know: The Titan Boys


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting to Know: The Titan Boys

(The Titans Common Rom)

Beast Boy and Kyo are on the couch watching TV. "So Beast Boy, how long have you and Tara been going out?" asked Kyo unexpectedly.

"I've known Tara for a while now. She was actually a Titan once," replied Beast Boy.

"I didn't know that. Why don't you tell me about her?" suggested Kyo.

"I'd rather not if that's o.k. with you," said Beast Boy.

"Fine by me." After several minutes of silence Kyo finally said something, "Do you love her?"

"What?!" yelled Beast Boy, completely caught off guard by the question. After settling down a little bit Beast Boy answered the question. "Yeah, I think I do. Even when she turned evil I still loved her." He got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Kyo.

"To go see Tara, we have a date today," stated Beast as he left the room.

"Go get her, BB!" yelled Kyo through the door. "Wait a minute, Tara was evil?"

(The Tower Garage)

"Hey Kyo, how's it going?" asked Cyborg.

"Pretty good. Hey Cy?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, how did you become, well, you?" asked Kyo

"I was the son of well-meaning but thoughtless scientists who tried to use me in their experiments to artificially enhance human intelligence. I was a troubled youth, always getting into trouble with the law. When one of my parents' experiments brought an extra-dimensional monster to Earth, my mom was killed and I was horribly maimed. My dad used advanced prosthetics to rebuild me, and well here I am."

"Wow, that really sucks, man," stated Kyo.

"Yeah, but I've gotten use to it. If you'll excuse me I got to get back to work," said Cyborg.

"I got to go anyways. Talk to you later man," said Kyo.

(The Tower Roof)

Desmond was staring out over the water. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" stated a voice. Desmond turned around to see Kyo standing there.

"Yeah, it is," said Desmond turning back towards the water.

"Raven told me about your 'condition'," stated Kyo referring to Desmond's cancer.

"So are you going to say how sorry you are for me too?" asked Desmond.

"No," stated Kyo flatly. This slightly shocked the young Knight. "Your personal life is none of my business, but there is something that might help. An old proverb says that after the rain, earth hardens. From what I've seen of you, you are quite a powerful individual. You'll get through this and be stronger for it."

"Thanks, Kyo."

"No problem. Take care yourself, Desmond," said the young samurai as he turned to leave.

(The Training room)

Kyo and Robin are sparing.

Robin attacks Kyo with a flying kick. Kyo counters by grabbing Robin's foot and throwing him across the room. Robin lands on his feet and charges Kyo. He throws a punch at Kyo, who easily dodges. Robin follows up with a kick aimed at Kyo's neck. Kyo ducks the kick a swipe kicks Robin, who falls to the floor. This goes on for several minutes with Robin attacking Kyo and Kyo easily dodging, and then countering the attacks. Then Kyo decided to go on the offensive. He charged at Robin, who prepared to defend. Unknown to Robin, Kyo had planned on this. Seeing where Robin was about to block, Kyo lightly attacked the blocked area then swung in, with full power at the weakest point. The hit connected with such a force that it sent Robin flying across the room. The fight was over. Kyo had won.

"How did you do that?" asked a slightly shell-shocked Robin.

"Do what?" replied Kyo.

"I threw everything I had at you and yet I never landed a punch."

"To throw a punch makes you a fighter, to find a punch is makes you a warrior, at least that's that my dad always said" said Kyo.

Takada had just entered the room. "Hey Kyo, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Takada.

"Sure, Takada. Hey, Robin, I'll see you later."

"See you later," replied Robin, still slightly dumbfounded from the fight that he just had with Kyo.

(Outside the Tower)

"I was thinking about asking Karmen out and I was wondering if I could get your opinion?" asked Takada, blushing slightly.

"I say go for it," stated Kyo.

"But what if she says no?" asked Takada, slightly worried about that potential consequence.

"Then it happens. You get shot down, big deal. If she says no, then you just get back up and move forward."

"Thanks for the advice, Kyo."

"It was my pleasure. Come find me later and tell me how it goes," said Kyo. "Oh, one more thing, have you seen Leo?"

"I think I saw him on the roof training" replied Takada.

"Thanks, and good luck!" yelled Kyo as he went to go find Leo.

(The Tower Roof)

Kyo and Leo were fighting, not sparing but actual swords drawn fighting. To them however it wasn't a fight. No, they were speaking to each other. They were talking with their blades.

Leo had started by striking at Kyo with a thrust of his blade. Kyo dodged and countered with slash aimed towards Leo's chest. Leo backed away, realigned his stance and prepared his blade to strike. "Mizuchi!" yelled the Knight. He slashed his blade at Kyo and then manipulated the wind to make it seem as if he had performed an actual Mizuchi. As the wind came closer to Kyo, he just raised his blade and struck down, actually cutting through the wind.

"The Mizuchi is not just a technique, Leo. You don't just manipulate the wind and strike with your blade. The Mizuchi is an extension of yourself, of your very essence. When you strike with the Mizuchi you have to envision yourself actually becoming one with the wind, charging at your opponent and striking them down like that" stated Kyo, as he prepared himself. "Now try it again."

"Hai," Leo nodded. '_Envision your self becoming one with the wind. Charge your opponent and strike them down,_' thought Leo, taking a deep breath. "Mizuchi!" yelled Leo. This time he got it right as the Mizuchi sped towards Kyo.

'_He's good. After one attempt he got it right._' Kyo raised Tenro and struck down at the Mizuchi with his blade, once again cutting through the wind. Leo fell to his knees, exhausted. "That was a good try Leo; no one has ever gotten that close to performing a Mizuchi correctly on their first try. Now we should probably call it quits for the day. We'll practice more tomorrow."

"Hai, Kyo, I'll see you tomorrow," said Leo, still exhausted from the training.

"After were finished with the Mizuchi I'll teach you something even more powerful," said Kyo.

"What?" asked Leo.

"I'm going to teach you how to summon Seiryu."

(Later that night in Kyo's Room)

Kyo was finishing his room. Being homeless and on the run for a year meant that he didn't have that many personal possessions. His room was filled with stuff that he had just gotten from his mall adventure with Jinx and Starfire. He had just put a sword rack over his bed and placed Tenro there. "Just one more thing," noted Kyo, pulling out a small picture frame from his gi and placing it on the desk next to his bed. In the frame was a picture of Kyo and a girl with her arms wrapped around Kyo's neck. The girl had lightly tanned skin and short black hair. This was Mahiro. "I miss you so much, Mahiro." Despite how hard he was trying to hold them back tears started to stream down Kyo's face at the thought of his lost love.

(Outside the Tower)

"You'll pay for what you did to her, Kyo. I will make you pay!" said a feminine voice, with anger and hatred.

Uh oh, looks like Kyo might have some trouble on his hands with this mysterious newcomer. Who is she and what does she want with Kyo. Find out in the next chapter: "I Killed Her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Face from the Past

(Outside the tower)

"You'll pay for what you did to her, Kyo. I will make you pay!" said a feminine figure, with much anger and hatred in her voice. She had long, flowing black hair. She looked to be about 16. She was wearing a revealing outfit. It was very similar to Starfire's except that it was black and had lace covering her abdomen. She had a spider tattoo on the inside of her left breast. "I, Mayumi, the Spider Woman, shall have my revenge."

(Inside the tower)

The Titans, Kat, Leo, and Tara were all sitting at the table having dinner. Takada and Desmond had already left for their respective homes. Kat and Leo, both exhausted from their training with Kyo, had decided to stay at the tower. After a delicious dinner, courtesy of Leo, the Titans began talking to one another. Suddenly the power went out. The Titans waited several minutes for the emergency generators to kick in.

"That's strange. The emergency generators should have started by now," stated Cyborg, slightly confused.

"I'll go check it out," said Kyo as he left tower.

"We'll go with you," said Kat chasing after the young samurai. "Ikuzo, otouto-chan."

"Hai," replied her twin brother.

(Outside the tower)

"_Where could that generator be?" _thought Kyo.

"Hey, Kyo!" yelled Kat.

"Yeah, Kat?" asked Kyo.

"I wanted to thank you for training me," said Kat, with a sly smile on her face.

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, but I know exactly how to thank you," said Kat mysteriously.

"Huh?" asked Kyo, completely confused.

Kat started to remove her top. "I'm asking you to take me, take me now. You can have my body…" Kyo didn't seem to notice the spider tattoo on her left breast, or the black widow crawling up the back of his neck, ready to bite. "Oh, Kyo… Inside my body you'll find the heaven you desire."

Kyo swatted the back of his neck with one hand and drew his sword with the other, putting it dangerously close to Kat. "Look, girl, I don't know who you are, but you're doing a horrible impersonation of Kat. Sure, you have the look down, but Kat knows that she can't just dab on some perfume and seduce me, because frankly she's not like that."

"Kyo I said to wait-up for…" she then noticed the Kat look-alike that was putting her shirt back on. "Kyaaaa!" screamed Kat as she jumped onto her brother. "She-she looks just like me!"

"Well looks like my cover was blown, but I no longer need to pretend. Isn't that right, Kyo?" asked the look-alike, removing her disguise, revealing the young woman from earlier.

"You're…" said Kyo at a loss for words. "Mayumi."

"You surprise me, Kyo. I was certain you would have forgotten. I've been training for the past year to take you down. I've held a nasty grudge for a long time, and it's time for me to pay you back! You'll suffer for the humiliation that my sister endured. But I'm not going to kill you right away. Oh no! You'll writhe in agony first! In one month there is a tournament. That is where…" Mayumi put her hands behind her back, as if to pull something out. "… You shall at long last die!" she screamed throwing spiders at the three Titans.

"Gyaaa!" screamed Leo in shock.

"What are they?!" screamed Kat.

"Black widows!" yelled Leo.

"One bite and we're done!"

"Onee-chan!! Don't let them touch you!"

"That's impossible. There are too many… Yaaaaa!"

At hearing her scream, Leo summoned his Seiryu Blade and slashed at the spiders. Seeing this, Kat summoned her Suzaku Arrow and shot at the spiders with her weapon.

With several quick movements Kyo drew his sword and slashed the remaining spiders in half.

After the three calmed down Leo noticed something. "Hey, that crazy spider lady is gone."

"Kyo, what was that about?" asked Kat.

"I can't believe… I can't believe she's still alive" said Kyo in disbelief.

(Inside the Tower)

The three Titans had just explained what had happened. "Kyo, who was that woman?" asked Robin. All the Titans stared at Kyo waiting for an answer.

"Her name is Mayumi. She was Mahiro's sister. I can't believe that she is still alive. I thought Chinmei killed her."

"Why was she blaming you for Mahiro's death?" questioned Raven.

"After my ancestor took over my body when I first fought Chinmei she must have seen me over Mahiro's body."

"What did she mean about a tournament?" asked Kat.

"She must have meant the Swordsman World Championship, it'sits in Jump City this year," said Leo.

"Looks like we have some training to do," said Leo with a grin. "This might be fun."

"I'm in too" stated Robin.

"You know I want in on this. No one poses as me and gets away with it," said Kat, still angry and embarrassed that Mayumi tried to seduce Kyo in her form.

"All right. Tomorrow we start training for the Swordsman World Championship."

(Elsewhere in the City)

(Mibu Headquarters)

"It seems that Kyo and the other Titans are joining the World Championship. We must send one of ours there as well. Taihaku, do you have any suggestions?" stated Nobunaga.

"I think we should send Hotaru. He may have a psychological impact on Demon Eyes Kyo," stated the tall muscular man to the left of Nobunaga.

"What do you think, Fubuki?" asked Nobunaga to the man to his right.

"I agree with Taihaku. Hotaru should be able to defeat Kyo, as well as anyone who stands with him," stated Fubuki.

Snoring filled the room. Hotaru was asleep. "Wake up you lazy idiot!" screamed the man closest to Hotaru.

"Settle down Shinrei, I'm just bored. Wait, where am I again?" asked Hotaru with a blank look on his face.

"Hotaru just leave before we are forced to hurt you," stated Nobunaga exasperated at Hotaru's empty headedness.

"Right, whoever you are. Time to go train for whatever it is I have to do" said Hotaru as he got up to leave.

Things are getting interesting now. A face from Kyo's past has appeared, and a tournament is about to begin. And who is Hotaru and what new kind of trouble will he bring to the Titans. Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Tournament Begins!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Tournament Begins!

(The Mibu Headquarters)

Nobunaga and Shinrei were walking to the training room to check on Hotaru.

"Lord Nobunaga, I am concerned about sending Hotaru to confront Kyo. He may betray the Mibu again."

"I understand your concern Shinrei. Your loyalty is unwavering. But don't worry, I am sending the Jyunishinshou to keep an eye on him."

They arrived at the training room. When they opened the door they were unprepared for what they saw. Hotaru was sound asleep on the floor. "Hotaru! You freaking idiot! Wake up before I drown you!" yelled Shinrei, obviously enraged by his comrade.

"Hey Shinrei," said Hotaru, seemingly oblivious to his teammate's anger. "Wait, why am I in the training room?"

"You are training for the championship," stated Nobunaga calmly.

"Oh right! I better get back to work," said Hotaru as Nobunaga and Shinrei left the training center.

While walking back to his chamber someone came up to Nobunaga. This was Shatora, leader of the Jyunishinshou. "Lord Nobunaga, this arrived for you sir," said Shatora, producing a box.

"Strange, I wasn't expecting anything," said Nobunaga as he examined the box. On it was a note that read, _'From one King to another.'_ Nobunaga's eyes snapped open in realization. He opened the box and pulled out a whistle saying, "Shatora, gather up the rest of the Jyunishinshou. I have something to give to you all for this special assignment."

(Jump City Coliseum)

(One Month Later)

The Titans and the Knights had just arrived. Since this was a sword competition not all the Titans were able to participate. Only Leo, Kat, Desmond, and Kyo entered the competition. "Wow, this place is huge!" stated Beast Boy, as the Titans entered the arena.

They were shocked by how many people were there. The Titans seemed ready for battle with Kyo wearing his black gi, which was mended thanks to Kat, and his sunglasses to cover his eyes, Desmond wearing a black jacket and matching black pants with leather shoes, Leo was wearing a blue kimono and black hakama as well as his goggles and a sheath on his side for his sword. Kat was wearing something like her brother but it was a kimono top with tight black pants underneath, braces on her wrists and legs and a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. She wore combat boots too. Her hair was braided and over her chest.

"C'mon guys, we got to go register," said Kyo.

"Good luck, friends!" yelled Starfire.

"We'll be cheering for you!" shouted Cyborg.

"Go get them, Leo!" yelled Jinx, causing Leo to blush slightly.

"You too, Kat!" yelled Craig.

"Let's go get some good seats guys" said Takada.

(Twenty Minutes later)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We are guaranteed an interesting tournament this year. So without further a due… Let the Tournament begin!" shouted the announcer with enthusiasm. "First off we have the appeal round!" The arena empty floor opened up and another field, filled with dummies took its place. "Now let's bring out the first contestant Neko Katherine Hasuma!"

Kat came onto the stage and took the microphone from the announcer. "Call me Kat, and if you're looking for great food come to the Café La Salle!" shouted Kat to the audience, gaining several cheers from the crowd. _'I'll end this quick'_ thought Kat as she pulled out her bow and an arrow.

'_I hope she doesn't use the Suzaku this early,'_ thought Kyo.

"I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu! I call forth **SUZAKU**!!!" yelled Kat as she shot her arrow. The arrow was quickly replaced by the Suzaku, headed straight towards the dummies. When the attack hit, the dummies were quickly incinerated. The attack had left the crowd in shock and awe. It also gained a groan from Kyo.

'_I can't believe she used it!' _thought Kyo.

"Wow! It's a good thing that we have extra dummies. Now let's check out her score!" the scoreboard started to beep. "And her score is '97' a great start for the appeal round."

Kat was leaving the area and she began to feel woozy. She arrived in the waiting area and felt like she was about to faint so she sat down. "I feel a little weird." Kyo then noticed her sitting down and went to talk to her.

"I can't believe you used the Suzaku this early," stated Kyo, slightly annoyed. Kat could only groan in response. "It puts too much strain on your body. That is why you feel so exhausted right now."

(Twenty minutes later)

"Let's bring out our next contestant!" shouted the announcer. A man walked up to the arena. He was wearing a white kimono with red lining and his sword was strapped to his waist. He had fiery orange-yellow hair and a blank look on his face. "Let's welcome Hotaru!" This caused Kyo's eyes to widen in shock.

"What is it, Kyo?" asked Kat.

"He's Mibu and one of the strongest as well."

'_Don't worry. We can trust Hotaru. He's also one of the Four Emperors' _spoke Demon Eyes Kyo.

Hotaru pointed to the dummies and asked the announcer, "What am I supposed to do again?" This earned a sweat drop from everyone in the audience.

Kat remarked, "He's not one of the smart ones, is he?"

"You just attack the dummies and you get a score," said the announcer.

"O.k." said Hotaru as he drew his blade. With one swing of his sword he yelled "Maouen! The Flame of the Demon Emperor!" With that a large fireball decimated all of the dummies. His score appeared as a 90. "I'm going back to sleep," stated Hotaru as he left.

"That was intense, even for me," said Kat in awe.

"He was holding back. Why do you think he only got a 90?" stated Kyo flatly.

(40 minutes later)

Leo was finally up. He began by charging up with electricity. He charged at the dummies and shouted, "Raikoken!" He drew his sword and slashed his blade through one dummy and appeared on the other side of the arena. He then snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning fell from the sky destroying the rest of the dummies.

"Oh wow! It looks like we're running out of dummies. Let's checkout his score!" said the announcer. After a few seconds Leo's score appeared. "Wow! A 99! That's the highest score we've had so far!" yelled the announcer excitedly. "Next up we have a young man named Desmond Amakusa."

Desmond slowly entered the arena. He grabbed the microphone and said, "My name is Desmond Amakusa, and if you want better food than the Café La Salle go eat at the Turtle Hut!" yelled Desmond. This gained several cheers from the crowd.

"I'll kill him! I swear to God I'm going to kill him!" yelled Kat. Kyo was forced to hold her back with the help of Leo.

"Calm down Onee-chan!"

"Yeah, Kat, just calm—" but Kat had elbowed Kyo in the face. "Ow," said Kyo as he was sprawled out on the floor.

By the time Leo and Kyo had managed to keep Kat under control, by basically tying her to a chair, Desmond had finished his appeal. "And Desmond's score is…" said the announcer, "a 97!"

Desmond walked back into the waiting center only to see Kat tied to a chair. "What did I miss?" asked Desmond.

"Let me at him!" screamed Kat trying to escape the chair.

"Hold her down, Leo!" yelled Kyo.

(One hour later)

"And now for our final contestant! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Kyo!" screamed the announcer.

"Bout freaking time," said Kyo as he entered the arena and drew his blade. "Let's just make this quick." Kyo slowly walked through the arena filled with dummies, when he arrived at the other end of the arena he sheathed his blade and walked back to the other side of the arena. A strange ringing sound filled the arena.

"What's that sound?" asked Kat. The rest of the audience seemed stumped as well.

Kyo walked up to the announcer and grabbed the microphone. "You heard it too didn't you… The Wind Song!" And with that all the dummies began to disintegrate. Kyo had actually preformed a powerful, super fast Mizuchi,

"I'm speechless here folks so let's just look at the score…" after several seconds the score board lit up to reveal Kyo's score. "100! Our last contestant has scored 100 points the highest score of the day!" yelled the announcer. "Be sure to check back later tonight for the pairing set up for round 2!"

Hidden in the shadows watching everything was Mayumi. "I wouldn't have expected any thing less from you Kyo."

The tournament has begun. What could Nobunaga have planned with that whistle. Who will face who in the second round find out all this in the next chapter: Round 2


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Round Two

"This round will be different from the last one," said the announcer. "First off:, you can only use wooden weapons. Second:, no killing your opponent. There are five rounds. The top eight from each round will move onto the final round in our last day. Your matching's and rounds have been posted." Kyo and the three Knights went to go check their matchups.

"It looks like none of us will have to fight each other or Hotaru," said Kyo, "At least for _now_.". It was true. Kyo was in Round 1, Leo was in Round 2, Kat was in Round 3, Desmond was in Round 4, and Hotaru was in Round 5. "I'm fighting some guy named Bontenmaru." '_Why does that name sound so familiar?_' thought Kyo. "And it also looks like I'm in the first fight."

(10 Minutes later)

"Let the first fight of Round 1 begin! On one side of the arena we have the Kyo!" Kyo's name gained several cheers from the audience, especially the Titans. He walked into the arena with his bokken balanced on his shoulder. "And on the other side of the arena we have Bontenmaru!" Bontenmaru was a large man. He was a good seven feet tall, had long blonde hair and wasis quite muscular, making Cyborg looklooked puny by comparison. He had two bokken strapped to his sides and an eye patch covering his right eye.

'_Now I remember him,'_ thought Kyo with a smile on his face. "It's been a long time hasn't it 'Bon-Bon.'?"

"What did you just call me?!" yelled Bontenmaru. '_Only two people in the world have ever called me… No wait it couldn't be. That couldn't be little Kyo.'_ "Kyo, is that you?" asked Bontenmaru, slightly dumbfounded.

"Of course it's me, you giant idiot!"

"What did you just called me, you little squirt?!"

"You heard me!"

(In the stands)

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on down there?" asked Kat as she pointed to the two arguing opponents.

"We've got no idea," said Robin, sighing at his yelling teammate.

Desmond smirked, "This is starting to become quite an interesting show."

(Back in the arena)

Bontenmaru had Kyo in a bear hug and Kyo was biting on Bontenmaru's arm. "Hey guys could we just work this out in the tournament?" asked the announcer trying to break up the fight.

"Fine," said Bontenmaru as he let go of Kyo. Kyo's agreement was muffled because he was still biting down on Bontenmaru. "Let go of me!" yelled Bontenmaru as he shook his arm up and down trying to get Kyo to let go.

After finally letting go, Kyo asked the announcer, "Hey could we just fight them all at once?" Bontenmaru nodded in agreement.

This gained them several glares from the other people in the arena. "Um, o.k. I guess," said the announcer with a bit of uncertainty.

"Let's get those cocky sons of bitches!"bitchs!" yelled one of the other contestants who came charging in.

Desmond crossed himself and spoke solemnly, "May God have mercy on them."

"Don't you mean may Kyo have mercy on them?" Raven questioned her boyfriend.

"Kyo is the wrath of God incarnate." He added, "Watch."

. With several quick movements, Kyo decimated half the people in round 1, knocking them onto their backs or face down. Some ended up sprawled on the ground unconscious and with various cuts and bruises from Kyo's expert strikes. Bontenmaru didn't even draw his swords and just ran into the crowd of warriors. He just started beating them down with his massive arms, defeating the rest of them.

Beast Boy exclaimed, "Woah, look at him go!"

"He's like a freight train," Tara added.

"Or a raging juggernaut," Desmond added, amazed by Bontenmaru's strength.

"I hate it when he gets like this," said Kyo, remembering his past experiences with Bontenmaru.

Pretty soon, and a few knockouts later, Bontenmatu and Kyo were the only ones left standing.

"Well I guess only two people will go onto the finals from round one. And they are, Kyo and Bontenmaru!" shouted the announcer.

(Outside the arena)

Kyo and Bontenmaru were walking towards the food court of the stadium and they were laughing. "I can't believe that after all these years I run into you here of all places!" stated Kyo with a laugh. The Titans were running up behind them.

"Hey, Kyo!" yelled Takada, getting the young samurai's attention.

"That was amazing!" stated Robin. He then noticed Bontenmaru.

"Who is this friend of yours, friend Kyo?" questioned Starfire.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Bontenmaru, my Godfather," stated Kyo.

This caused all the titans to scream, "WHATWhat?!"

"My dad and him were best friends in college and they stayed best friends after that so when I was born my parents asked him to be my Godfather," Kyo explained.."

"Why did you call him Bon-Bon earlier?" asked Raven. Beast Boy and Tara chuckled, but stopped when Bontenmaru glared.

"When I was younger I couldn't pronounce Bontenmaru, so I just called him Bon-Bon and it kinda stuck. My sister did the same thing," said Kyo. "Hey, Leo, isn't it time for your first match?"

"Hai, I better get going," said Leo as he ran towards the arena.

"Leo!" Jinx called and he turned to look at her as she blew him a kiss. "For luck, Leo," she said.

"H-Hai…" Leo said, blushing red. Kat just rolled her eyes along with Raven.

Leo went through his matches like the wind and pretty soon he was in the final match.

(1 hour later)

"Welcome to the final match of Round 2! The winner of this match will go onto the final round. In this corner we have Leo!" screamed the announcer.

"Go get him, Leo!" screamed Jinx at her boyfriend.

"And in the other corner we have Sasuke!" said the announcer. A young boy took the stage. He was about five feet tall, had short white hair, and golden eyes. "Let's make this a fair fight."

Without saying a word Sasuke charged at Leo. Leo parried with his bokken and countered with a wind blast knocking his opponent into the air. He then finished by slamming his opponent to the ground with a drop kick. Sasuke couldn't get back up in time and lost the match.

"And the winner is Leo!" shouted the announcer. The entire audience cheered for the young knight.

Kat smirked proudly.

"That was fast," Robin said.

"Weren't you paying attention to his other matches, Tweety?" Kat remarked.

(Outside the arena)

"That was great, otouto-chan," said Kat as she hugged her brother.

"Arigatou,"Thanks onee-chan," replied Leo. "Isn't it almost time for your match?"

"Hai, I should get going."

Jinx then surprised Leo by giving him a kiss on the lips. He blushed bright red from her actions.

(30 Minutes later)

Kat went up against a bald guy clad in a black kimono and white hakama. His name was, Teruhiko Tenkoji. Kat just wanted to get this over with.

The announcer shouted, "Begin!"

Tenkoji charged at her but Kat yawned and then side stepped the attack before slamming her elbow into the back of his head. He growled, and turned around to jab at her but the Knight of Suzaku was far too agile. She drew the bokken her otouto-chan had lent her and then parried her opponent's strikes before she tore it out of his hands and into the air. With a quick strike, she slammed the flat side of her bokken down, hard, on his head, causing him to stumble. She then jabbed the handle into his stomach before sweeping him off his feet and then stepping on his chest. She pointed the tip of her weapon to his neck.

"I…yield…" Tenkoji spoke, surrendering. Kat smirked.

"And the winner is Kat! She will move on to the next round!" shouted the announcer.

(Outside the arena)

"That was excellent onee-chan," said Leo proudly.

Craig then complimented his girlfriend, "You were amazing, Kat."

"Was there any other doubt?' she flipped her hair. Desmond and Raven rolled their eyes

"Even I have to admit that you did o.k,"." said Desmond.

"It was too easy," replied Kat, proud of herself for making it into the finals.

"Who are you facing, Desmond?" asked Raven.

"Some guy named Jimon."

(45 Minutes later)

The announcer had just introduced the contestants for this round. "Great I have to fight a freaking kid," said Jimon, completely annoyed.

"Let's just get this over with," said Desmond, bored as he rested his staff on his shoulders.

"Fine by me," said Jimon. He charged at Desmond before even drawing his bokken. When he got to just the right, distance he drew his bokken and slashed at Desmond. Desmond jumped back and slammed down with his staff. Jimon parried and struck at Desmond's side connecting the blow.

'_Damn, this guy is strong,_' thought Desmond. He charged at Jimon and thrustthrusted out his staff. Jimon dodged and swung down his wooden blade for the finishing blow. At the last second, Desmond rolled out of the way and swung aat Jimon's legs. The blow connected and Jimon fell flat on his back. Desmond got to his feet and slammed staff into Jimon's stomach, knocking the air out of him, and knocking him unconscious. Desmond won.

(Outside the arena)

"That was great ,Desmond," said Raven, giving her boyfriend a hug.

"It was o.k,"." said Kat.

"Kat, I didn't know you cared so much," Desmond said, "I'm touched."

The intercom the turned on with a buzz and said, "We are now beginning Round 5."

"Let's go. I want to see what this Hotaru guy can do in battle," said Kat. She was itching to fight this guy.

(In the arena)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the beginning of Round 5! This is the last round for today. The top 8 from this round will join the other 26 contestants to move onto the finals. Now let's begin the first fight. Will…" the announcer turned around to call forth the first two fighters only to notice that only one person was in the arena. It was Hotaru, and he was sound asleep on the floor. "This is strange. I guess the winner by default is Hotaru."

(In the stands)

"Excellent. The Jyunishinshou did their job perfectly" said Shatora. "Hotaru has made it into the finals, as well as Kyo and those kids that Lord Nobunaga wanted us to look out for."

(Flashback)

"These whistles will summon creatures known as Dark Roaches to your aid when needed," explained Nobunaga. "You are only to use these in case you come up against these four individuals." Nobunaga then handed out pictures to the Jyunishinshou. "The boy with red hair is named Ryuki Leonard Narukawa. He he has the ability to control wind and electricity. The girl is named Neko Katherine Hasuma; she is Ryuki's sisterbrother and controls fire and ice. The boy with blue hair is named Desmond Amakusa; he can control plant life and water. The last one is named Yoshiyuki Takada and can control earth and metal."

(End flashback)

(Later that night)

"The postings for tomorrow'stomorrows matches are up," said the intercom.

The Titans and the Knights went to go see who was facing who in tomorrow's final round. "I'm up against some guy named Shigekata Togo," said Kyo.

"I have to face someone named Makora," said Desmond.

"And I have to fight my onee-chan," stated Leo. He then realized what he just said. "I have to fight my onee-chan!!!???"!!!" exclaimed Leo. The twins then stared at each other, shocked at the fact that tomorrow they would have to face each other.

This is going to be interesting. Kat and Leo have to go against each other in the final round. And it's Desmond vs. one of the Jyunishinshou. Who will win in this massive battle? And Bontenmaru, Kyo, and Hotaru are causing mass chaos. This is going to be one interesting tournament. Find out in the next chapter: The Finals.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Finals

"I have to fight my onee-chan???!!!" exclaimed Leo. He had thought about this ever since they checked the postings.

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked in concern.

"How can I be okay, Jinx-san? I have to fight my own onee-chan!" he panicked. "I can't fight her!"

"Don't worry about it, Leo. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do," reassured Kyo before adding under his breath, "Hopefully."

"Will all finalists report to the arena for a special announcement," announced the intercom.

(Elsewhere in the stadium)

Makora was walking down a hallway towards the arena. He was about Kyo's height with spiky white hair. He was wearing dark blue pants and had black bandages covering his upper-torso and a bandana covering his mouth. He looked into the shadows and asked, "What do you want, Shatora?"

Out of the shadows stepped the leader of the Jyunishinshou, Shatora. "Lord Nobunaga has a message for you."

"What is it?" asked Makora.

"He wants Amakusa dead. He wants Takada dead and he wants those twins dead. He has pulled some connections with the tournament committee. Real weapons will be allowed as well as killing your opponent. You are to kill Amakusa in your match. Afterwards, we will attack the others with the Dark Roaches. Kyo is to be taken alive. If the Titans interfere, then we will take care of them accordingly. Do you understand Makora?"

"Yes, sir."

(The arena)

"There will be new rules for the final round. First off if you are knocked out of the ring you lose. Second, real weapons can be used. And lastly, killing is allowed in this round," said the announcer.

"Nani!?" screamed Kat. "Why the sudden change in the rules?" Kat was outraged.

"This can't be legal!" Robin yelled out, also equally outraged. "How can you allow killing in a competition?"

"I'm sorry. I don't make the rules," the announcer said with a shrug.

"It's fine, guys. I know exactly what's going on here," whispered Kyo. "Nobunaga called in a few favors. He wants us dead, plain and simple." Kyo eyed Makora suspiciously. "Desmond," whispered Kyo, trying to get Desmond's attention.

"What is it, Kyo?" Desmond questioned.

"Be careful with your opponent. He is one of the Jyunishinshou. He'll probably try and kill you during the match."

"Thanks for the warning," Desmond said, nodding. "But I think I can handle it."

(The next day)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the finals of the Swordsman World Championship! We've got an exciting competition for you today. First up we have one of the only two people to advance from round one, Kyo! And his opponent gained second place in round 4, Shigekata Togo!"

Kyo stepped onto the stage, but he had his sunglasses removed so everyone could see his red eyes. He was followed by Shigekata Togo. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a traditional kimono with a sword attached to his side. He seemed very interested in Kyo for some reason.

"Interesting," stated Shigekata. "A five-shaku long sword…Yin-Yang crest on your back… and those eyes, red like a demon's. Kyo, you share the name of a legend."

"Perhaps I am the legend," replied Kyo with a smirk on his face.

"I hope so. I've always wanted to face Demon Eyes Kyo… to test my Jigen-Style skills… to shatter a legend. So tell me, Kyo, do I look like a legend killer?" he asked as he drew his sword.

"This should be fun." Kyo smirked.

(In the stands)

"What's the Jigen-Style?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's an ancient sword style, where the swordsman strikes down his opponent with a single downward slash. You don't think about defense or the second strike. It's a furious sword technique with a deadly single strike," answered Leo.

(In the arena)

"Begin!" shouted the announcer.

Shigekata charged at Kyo and swung his blade down. "Che Su Toh!" Kyo quickly stepped aside. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. That blow was merely a test to draw you out. Now I've seen your true speed, let me show you mine." He prepared to strike with his blade.

"Let me ask you something: did you see me move?" Kyo asked.

"What does that matter?" Shigekata shot back.

"If you can't see me move, then how can you beat me? One strike or fifty, you can't beat me."

"Shut up! This is the end!" exclaimed Shigekata as he prepared to strike down. "Go to hell, Kyo! Che Su Toh!" he struck down with his blade. Kyo side stepped the strike. Shigekata noticed this and turned his blade. "You're joking right? You move slower than an old woman! Now die!"

"Kyo, look out!" yelled Kat.

Kyo easily blocked the strike… with the tip of his blade. "What makes you think I was even trying to move?"

'_He… He blocked the attack with the tip of his sword!' _thought Shigekata.

Kyo then slashed with his blade. "Mizuchi!" yelled Kyo.

'_What?! It felt like the wind just went through my body!'_ thought Shigekata. Cuts started appearing all over his body. He fell to his knees coughing up blood. "I lost."

"Don't worry you won't die" stated Kyo as he began to leave.

'_Long ago my master taught me the four elements of sword skill; eyes, feet, Zen, and power. When he told me this, I hardly understood, but now… a sword may as well be a fan, if you can't hit the enemy. He was moving! I just couldn't see it. This man… he truly is… the legendary Demon Eyes Kyo.'_

(Outside the arena)

"That was amazing, Kyo" said Kat.

"That was quite impressive," said Desmond, impressed.

They then heard a smashing sound as a warrior crashed through the wall. "And the winner is Bontenmaru!" shouted the announcer.

Bontenmaru then stepped through the whole he had just made. "Hey, Kyo, I saw your fight. Great job, kid."

"Thanks, Bon-Bon."

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that!?" Bontenmaru exclaimed in frustration.

"No," stated Kyo simply.

(The arena)

Hotaru's opponent was on his knees, begging for mercy. "Please don't kill me! I surrender! Just please don't kill me!"

"I hate whiners," stated Hotaru. His face showed no sign of emotion but his eyes spoke volumes. He was going to kill this man. "Maouen!" A black flame erupted from Hotaru's sword and engulfed his opponent, whose screams filled the air. When the flames dispersed there was nothing left of Hotaru's opponent except for blackened bones.

Many of the spectators were horrified, the Titans included.

"The winner is Hotaru!"

(In the stands)

"That was just brutal," said Kat.

"Don't worry about Hotaru. First you have to get past Leo, and I have a feeling that it won't be easy," said Bontenmaru. He had become fast friends with the Titans. "First of all though, our buddy Desmond has his first fight!" exclaimed Bontenmaru putting his arm around Desmond and bringing him in close.

"Let go of me, you giant gorilla!" shouted Desmond trying to escape Bontenmaru.

"Settle down, Bontenmaru," stated Kyo. "Makora is one of the stronger members of the Jyunishinshou. He can control the shadows. In fact, he controls them to such a degree that he can make his opponent drown in his own shadow. Be careful Desmond."

(The Arena)

"Welcome the next fight in the final round: Desmond vs. Makora!"

"I'll make your end quick and painless," stated Makora as he drew several kunai knives.

"You'll have to beat me first," Desmond said, gripping his Genbu Staff.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted.

Desmond charged at Makora. All Makora did was throw his kunai at Desmond. He easily dodged. "You missed," Desmond smirked but then stopped dead in his tracks. "Why can't I move?"

"Kyo must have warned you that I can control shadows. These kunai keep your shadow in place as well as you. You can't hope to win."

"I'll still beat you." And with a quick strike of his staff Desmond knocked the kunai away. He then used his power to cause vines to grow out of the ground and entrap Makora. "Now it looks like you're trapped."

"It would seem that way, but you're still in my trap," stated Makora as he slowly disappeared into the shadows.

'_Where did he go? I've got to keep my guard up!'_ thought Desmond.

"You can't defeat me," Makora's voice seemed to come from everywhere. "The longer you struggle the more painful your demise will be."

'_Where is he? He's got to appear at some time,' _thought DesmondHe was beginning to panic.

Makora then rose out of the shadows behind Desmond. "I win. I must admit that you fought well. Kageochi! " Makora grabbed Desmond and began to pull him into the shadows. He was going to drown Desmond in his own shadow.

The spectators watched with morbid interest while the Titans were horrified to see someone being killed in front of their eyes.

"Desmond! No!" Raven screamed.

"We have to help him!" Robin said. "Come on, guys."

"There's no time! Bon-Bon throw me!" shouted Kyo.

"Right!" Bontenmaru grabbed Kyo and hurled him right at Desmond.

Only Desmond's head now remained outside on the shadow, when he then noticed something coming at him, fast. It was Kyo! He landed in front of Desmond and put his arms into the shadows. With great strength Kyo began to pull Desmond out of the shadows.

"You won't take another one into your realm Makora," stated Kyo.

He had finally pulled Desmond out of the shadows when Makora appeared behind him. "It doesn't matter to me, Kyo. I have won this round due to your interference. And also because of your interference your friends will suffer a painful death." Makora then disappeared into the shadows.

"Due to outside interference, Desmond Amakusa is disqualified! The winner by default is Makora!"

(Outside the arena)

"Sorry about forcing you to lose the match, Desmond," Kyo apologized.

"It's no problem Kyo; you did it to save my life," Desmond nodded in understanding.

The Titans, Raven in the lead, had come to see how Desmond was doing.

"Desmond, are you alright?" Raven asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, luv," Desmond smiled before he began coughing. He took out a handkerchief to cover his mouth. There was no blood.

"You had us worried there, dude," Beast Boy said. "That guy was creepy…REALLY creepy."

"How could they just let something like this happen?" Robin said, remembering seeing Hotaru kill someone without remorse.

"It how things are, Robin," Kyo said. "The Mibu are pulling the strings now and we're their puppets."

"We can't let them get away with this!"

"We can't do anything with our hands tied though," Cyborg said.

"Friend Desmond, are you alright?" Starfire asked.

"A little disappointed, Starfire, but grateful to be alive," Desmond answered.

"What was it like?" Leo asked fearfully.

"It was like the darkness was trying to snuff the life right out of me. It was cold and…" Desmond shuddered. "It wasn't a pleasant feeling."

The Titans sympathized with him. The Mibu were powerful…and dangerous.

"We'll it looks like it's my turn to fight. Ready, otouto-chan?" asked Kat ready for battle.

"H-Hai, onee-chan," stated Leo. He really didn't want to fight his sister.

"Good luck, Leo," Jinx said.

"Arigatou, Jinx-san," Leo said. '_I'm going to need it._'

(The arena)

"Now is the next match. This will be a treat for you all because we'll be having brother and sister fighting each other. Kat Hasuma VS Leo Narukawa!"

Leo and Kat stood opposite each other. Both were armed with bokken since Kat did not want to use her arrows on her brother and neither of them wanted to use real swords on one another.

The atmosphere was tense and the announcer shouted, "Begin!"

The twins bowed at each other and then Kat was the first to attack. She swung her bokken down but her brother side stepped the attack before landing a kick to her midsection. She doubled over and Leo panicked, "Gomenasai, onee-chan! Daijou-" his question was cut off when she punched him back.

"We're opponents now, otouto-chan," Kat reminded. "Save the question for later."

"H-Hai," Leo gripped his bokken, hesitant to attack as Kat jabbed at him with the wooden sword, forcing him back. He could only block and parry, not daring to attack her. She did not want this…no. She wanted an honorable battle. She would regret this…but…

"Otouto-chan, Jinx is an ugly witch!" Kat shouted out at him.

"WHAT!?" Jinx screeched from her place in the spectator stands…her eyes narrowed angrily and glowed but then…

"NANI!!!???" Leo roared. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, ONEE-CHAN!"

"No way!" Kat stuck her tongue out and then forced her brother to throw lightning at her. '_Good, he's taking it seriously!_' She leapt away from another bolt of lightning and thought worriedly, '_Maybe a little too seriously._'

Leo swung his blade, creating a powerful gust of wind to blow his sister back but Kat used her powers to create an ice shield before maneuvering around his attack to blast him with fire. He dispersed it with flames before zapping her. She jumped up and then created ice discs that she then threw at him. He swiped and slashed them to pieces before he used his wind powers to dash towards her and then swung his bokken down. She blocked with hers and pushed back but he was pushing down too.

"Take…what…you…said…BACK!" Leo struggled to say, angrily.

"Kiss…my…ASS!" Kat struggled as she pushed back at him. He was physically stronger than her. She then looked down and concentrated, firing an ice beam from her eyes under his feet. Leo went, "Woah!" and slipped on the ice as Kat used the momentum to catch her foot on his chest and then flipping him over. He landed on his back.

He got up and then cracked his neck as the winds turned violent. The sky darkened as lighting streaked through the air. Also, a cold gust of wind blew courtesy of Kat who added a bit of frost…their auras could be felt by Kyo and it was frightening.

'_Their going to do it! They are going to unleash two of the four!' _thought Kyo.

Leo unleashed a powerful tornado around Kat, entrapping her but then Kat countered with a blizzard that sent chills up people's spines, literally. She then sent a ball of fire at him and Leo ducked before he rushed towards her and jabbed the handle of his bokken into her stomach. She grunted but then kicked him in the solar plexus. They broke away from each other and swung their wooden swords at one another, neither landing a hit since they were both fighting expertly.

For some reason, neither of them were using the techniques Kyo had taught them but that would soon change…Their auras were at their peak and now they would unleash them.

"I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu! I call forth **SUZAKU**!!!" yelled Kat as she sent the embodiment of the Phoenix God right at Leo.

"I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu! I call forth **SEIRYU**!!!" yelled Leo. Leo had just sent a dozen Mizuchi toward Kat and surrounded her and the Suzaku, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind pulling her into the heavens where Leo was waiting to deliver the final blow. He struck down and the winds took the form of a great dragon, ready to swallow Kat whole. Kat then merged herself with the Suzaku and flew right at the dragon.

The attacks smashed into each other and created an explosive flash, forcing the spectators and anyone else watching to cover their eyes from the intense glare. The resulting attacks cancelled each other out as a result from the collision…

Both twins were now weak and barely able to stand, using their bokken for balance. Their braids unraveled themselves as they panted with sweat pouring down their faces. They both made a motion to move and…

Fell flat on their faces at the exact same time.

There was silence as the spectators stared. The announcer recovered from the display of power to say, "It looks like we have no winner folks! Oh well…now we can-" someone threw a can at him. "Hey! Who threw that!?"

Everybody began booing and throwing things at the announcer. The Titans joined in as well. Jinx yelled, "Leo, get up!" while Craig yelled, "Kat! Wake up!"

The audience began chanting the twins' names.

"KAT!"

"LEO!"

"KAT!"

"LEO!"

The announcer, seeing the support from the crowd, changed his decision after getting a word from the judges. "Well now, since both competitors are still conscious, the winner will be determined when one of them gets up first! Who will it be!"

"KAT! GET UP!" Craig yelled out as loud as he could.

"LEO! GET UP, NOW!" Jinx added.

Similar things were being shouted out and the twins heard it. They both struggled to stand up, picking themselves up from the arena floor. Leo was already on his hands while his sister was already kneeling. He pushed himself up harder and when he was on one knee…

He fainted.

There was dead silence as Kat was proudly on her feet. The announcer shouted, "The winner is…KAT HASUMA!"

Kat limped towards her brother and then kneeled down close to him. She bent down and said, "You did good, otouto-chan."

Later…the twins were taken to the infirmary to have their wounds checked out. They had bandages on them. Surrounding them were their friends.

"That was totally awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

"I got it on tape too," Cyborg added.

"Congratulations, Kat," Craig said.

"Arigato, Craig," Kat nodded with smile. She then turned her attention to her sleeping brother who had Jinx sitting by his side.

Jinx glared at her, "Did you have to call me an ugly witch, Kat?"

Kat shrugged but then winced. It still hurt. "I had to get him mad enough to fight. Wouldn't be fair if he just gave up because I was his sister," she explained logically.

"Now, we have to find out what the Jyunishinshou and Nobunaga are planning," Robin said.

"I don't think they'll try anything until the end of the tournament, though," Kyo said.

"Why?" inquired Tara.

"They would want to prove themselves as champions first before going on with their plans. Maybe they just want to gloat. Who knows? All I know is that it'll be big."

"We can't take that chance," Robin said. "I mean, we can't just let people get killed in this tournament and do nothing."

"I agree, Robin," Starfire said. "But as of now our hands are ties."

Raven was the most quiet as she stood next to Desmond. She had been quite afraid to see him so close to death when fighting Makora. That kind of darkness…it was suffocating. He was out of the tournament now but something in his eyes told her that he wanted to have a rematch with Makora. Kyo noticed this too.

"You'll have your chance soon, Desmond," stated Kyo.

"How do you know?" asked Desmond.

"Because Makora was ordered to kill you. He'll come back to try and finish you." Kyo then turned his attention to Kat. "Hey, Kat?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah?" Kat responded.

"Don't use the Suzaku again," Kyo warned.

"Why shouldn't I!?" yelled Kat.

"You were lucky this time. I can barely use it three times a week without passing out, and I've been properly trained to use it. Just take some time to rest before you try it again."

"Fine," Kat grumbled but she knew he was right.

(Elsewhere in the stadium)

Makora was surrounded by the other members of the Jyunishinshou. One of the members said, "You failed in your mission Makora."

"Kyo interfered. There was nothing I could do," Makora retorted.

"It is of no matter," stated Shatora. "You will be fighting Bontenmaru in the next round. Take him out too. The rest of you, take out the rest of the competitors. Only leave Kyo, Katherine, and Hotaru alive."

(The infirmary)

"Due to events beyond our control, the tournament will be postponed for the next 2 days. The posting for the next round is up."

"I'm fighting someone named Ajira," stated Kyo.

"Perfect, I get to fight Makora," said Bontenmaru with a grin.

"Who am I fighting?" asked Kat.

"Let me check." Kyo looked and gulped, "Uh-oh, this isn't good."

"What is it, Kyo?" asked Kat, not liking the look on his face.

"You have to fight Hotaru."

This can't be good. Kat is wounded and has to face Hotaru, without the Suzaku. And can Bontenmaru stand against Makora. Find out in the next chapter: The Finals (Part 2)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Finals (Part 2)

(The next day)

It seemed like no one was enjoying their day off. Bontenmaru, Kyo and the other Titans were trying to figure out what the Jyunishinshou had planned. Leo was still unconscious, with Jinx by his bedside. Desmond was still recovering from his near death experience, and Kat was preparing for her battle with Hotaru.

'_I can beat this guy!' _she kept thinking to herself. Though she was too proud to admit it, she was scared; Hotaru had her scared.

"You'll do fine, Kat," said Craig, confident in her abilities.

"Thanks, Craig," she said with small smile.

Kyo then noticed how hard she was training. "She sure has spirit. If only that were enough," he said to himself "Hey, Kat," he called, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Kyo. What is it?"

"I think you should drop out of the match against Hotaru."

"Why should I?! I can easily take him down!" replied Kat angrily.

"No you can't," said Kyo flatly. "You may be strong but you can't beat Hotaru. He is one of the Goyousei, The Five Shining Stars of the Mibu. They are some of the greatest warriors in the Mibu. Remember Chinmei…" Kat still shuddered at that name. "He too is one of the Five. Chinmei is probably the third strongest member in the Clan. Hotaru is fourth or fifth easily. Like I said you're strong but you lack one crucial component if you're going to beat Hotaru."

"Really and what's that?" asked Kat skeptically.

"You lack the will to kill someone. Hotaru will kill someone just for looking at him wrong. I'm sorry Kat, but I just don't think you can win."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kyo!" shouted Kat as she stormed off.

"I hope I'm wrong, Kat. I really do."

(Elsewhere in the stadium)

A man is running. His name is Ajira and he is Kyo's opponent. "Someone please help me!" he is running from someone. He crashes into what he thinks is a wall, until it speaks.

"This is not personal, little man" said a feminine voice. Two mammoth hands grab Ajira's head. A sickening crack is heard. Ajira's head is completely twisted around. "You must be used as a warning."

(In the arena)

"Excellent work, Bikara" said one of the Jyunishinshou.

"That was the last of them. Now, Makora, prepare yourself for the fight with Bontenmaru. The rest of you prepare to battle the Titans" ordered Shatora.

"Yes, sir!"

(The next day)

"Welcome back to the tournament, everyone! After the last explosive competition we have an even bigger fight for you today! Up first is that scary, red-eyed samurai… Kyo!" Kyo took the stage and everyone cheered, well almost everyone. Kat was still very upset about what Kyo had said to her. "And let's not forget…" the announcer then noticed that he and Kyo were the only ones in the arena at the time. "Where's Ajira?"

"This can't be good" said Kyo. As if on cue Ajira's body fell from the sky with a thud. This gained several gasps from the crowed.

"Unfortunately Ajira is dead so Kyo wins by default." There was no applause.

(Outside the arena)

"The Jyunishinshou did this," stated Kyo.

"How do you know?" asked Robin.

"His head was completely twisted around, by hand. There is only one person I know who can do that."

"As much as I'd love to hear Kyo go on and on about the Jyunishinshou, I've got a match to get ready for," said Kat as she left. Kyo looked at her with worry.

(The Arena)

"Begin!"

"I'll make this quick. Kaho Enbu!" shouted Hotaru. Small flames and a force field appeared all around Kat.

"That's it. Ha! Kyo said you were tough." Kat prepared to strike the shield with the Suzaku Arrow.

"No, Kat, wait!" screamed Kyo. But the attack connected and the shield broke. A large back draft was created and Kat was encased in flames.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed

"That was too easy," said Hotaru.

Kat then burst out of the flames and charged at Hotaru. "I'm not done yet!" yelled Kat as she struck down with the Suzaku Arrow.

"Maouen!" a black flame shot out of Hotaru's blade and right at Kat, but she was ready this time. She caught the flame with her hands and tried to hold it back.

'_Damn these flames are strong, even for me,'_ thought Kat. She eventually managed to push the flames back at Hotaru.

"You're stronger than I thought. Ma'oh-en!" shouted Hotaru as an even stronger version of the Maouen shot at Kat. It enveloped the Maouen and continued to speed toward Kat. The attack connected and knocked Kat to the ground. Hotaru leapt into the air, sword poised to strike, "It's too bad I have to kill you. **HELL CRUSHER!!!**" Hotaru became engulfed in pitch black flames, and began plummeting toward Kat.

"Kat, no!" yelled Craig.

"Henshin!" yelled Kat as she summoned her belt and slashed through her card.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

In a flash of red light, Kat was donned in her Knight of Suzaku armor. She no longer cared if her cover was blown. She wanted to beat her opponent. She decided to counter his attack and drew three cards after attaching the belt buckle to her Suzaku Arrow.

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!" the Suzaku Arrow announced as all three cards were slashed through one at a time. It then announced, "**SPINNING DANCE!**" Mimic leapt into the air and went into a spinning cork screw kick aimed straight at the plummeting Hotaru. The attacks collided and the two opponents were knocked back.

"You are quite the fighter," said Hotaru as he readied his blade once again.

"Thanks," said Kat as she drew a card and slashed it through her weapon, which then announced "SHUFFLE!"

Hotaru took in a deep breath and yelled, "Demon's Breath!" He breathed out and a black flame shot out of his mouth toward Mimic. She countered by slashing another card.

"REFLECT!" A mirror-like shield appeared in front of Mimic and blocked the flame, sending it back towards Hotaru. He just stood there and let the flame come at him. The hit connected and covered Hotaru. When the flames and smoke cleared, Hotaru was standing there without a mark on him. Hotaru smiled.

"It's been a long time since I had a fight this good." Hotaru then pulled out a small container from his kimono. He opened it up to reveal some kind of black face-paint. He began to but it on. "This is Chikewai," he began explaining, "It's a type of war-paint. It increases the power of the wearer by ten fold. Now where were we?" He raised his blade and struck down with it. "Ma'oh-en!" he sent a black flame towards Mimic. She countered quickly with her own fire ball and then shot ice spikes at Hotaru. The combined attacks stopped the Ma'oh-en.

'_I'm using up too much power. I've got to end this quick'_ thought Mimic. She powered up, covering her left side with ice and her right side with fire. She drew three cards and slashed them through her buckle. The buckle announced "FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!" "**SPINNING DANCE!**" Mimic flew straight at Hotaru, a twirling drill of ice and fire. The attack connected and Mimic followed up by shooting arrows of fire and ice at Hotaru. Hotaru started moving in close to Mimic.

"Kat's going to win!" shouted Takada from the stands.

"No, she's not," said Kyo.

"Why don't you have any confidence in her?" demanded Craig.

"I have plenty of confidence in her. The problem is that I know Hotaru and I know how ruthless he is."

'_I've only got one shot'_ thought Mimic preparing an arrow.

"**HELL CRUSHER!!!**" yelled Hotaru as he was engulfed in black flames.

"I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu! I call forth **SUZAKU**!!!" shouted Mimic as she launched the arrow. It was quickly replaced by the Suzaku. It hit Hotaru's attack and... was shattered. "Nani??!!" exclaimed Mimic in shock.

"The attack was too weak. Kat didn't have enough energy to complete it," said Kyo.

Hotaru's attack connected and Mimic's armor was destroyed. She was knocked out of the arena. "The winner is Hotaru!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the infirmary, Leo's eyes snapped wide open to Jinx's shock. He then sat up despite her protests and uttered, "Onee-chan is in trouble." He gripped his Advent Buckle and slid in the card.

"Henshin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat was now barely standing. "I can't lose" said Kat, hardly able to breathe.

"I admire your determination, Knight of Suzaku. Your death will be painless" Hotaru raised his blade and stuck down his sword, but it was stooped. Kyo was standing between Hotaru and Kat, Hotaru's blade clutched in Kyo's bleeding hand. Not only that, Draco had also appeared and his blade was close to Hotaru's throat in a threatening manner.

"You won't hurt her, Hotaru. I won't let you," said Draco.

"Whatever…I'll deal with all of you later" said Hotaru as he walked away.

"Onee-chan!" Draco kneeled down and cradled his sister. "Daujoubu?"

"Thanks for the save…" Kat couldn't finish the sentence because she had passed out.

"You just rest now, Kat," Kyo said as Draco carried his sister in his arms. Draco's eyes narrowed at Hotaru's retreating form and he swore:

"Hotaru! I may be out of this tournament, but mark my words that you will face me in a real battle! By my honor and my sister's honor you will be defeated!"

Hotaru looked over his shoulder and said, "I'd like to see you try," before walking away. Draco's eyes crackled with electricity at that remark.

"Let's get your sister to the infirmary, Leo," Kyo said.

"Hai!" Draco said as he followed after Kyo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat had been bandaged up since she had some pretty bad burns on her from fighting Hotaru. Her armor only protected her so much as Craig took her hand and kneeled by her bedside.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Craig asked.

"She will be," Kyo said. "She just needs some rest. I warned her not to use Suzaku but she's just so damn stubborn."

"That's my onee-chan," Leo said with a sigh. For some reason his previous transformation had made all of his wounds vanish. Maybe it was the fusion of the Beast Spirit DNA while in armored form. "She's too stubborn for her own good."

(The arena)

"Welcome to the last round before the final match. Due to several deaths in this tournament the final match will take place tomorrow morning. Now let the match begin! In one corner we have the monstrous Bontenmaru! And in the other, we have the shadowy Makora! Begin!"

"I am going toy enjoy killing the likes of you, Bontenmaru," said Makora, ready to throw his kunai at Bontenmaru. But Bontenmaru wasn't in the same spot anymore. He was charging at Makora. '_He'll dodge these easily. Then he'll be trapped'_ thought Makora. He threw the kunai but Bontenmaru didn't get out of the way. The kunai hit Bontenmaru in his chest but did little to no damage. He rammed his shoulder right into Makora, sending him flying.

"Your tricks won't work on me, Makora!" roared Bontenmaru. He charged again at Makora. Bontenmaru threw a punch with such strength that it would've sent Makora through a wall. That was if the attack connected. Makora had disappeared into the shadows.

"You won't win, Bontenmaru." Once again Makora's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"This can't be good," said Desmond, remembering, what had happened to him.

Makora appeared behind Bontenmaru, grabbing the giant warrior. "I win. Kageochi!" Makora grabbed Bontenmaru and pulled him in completely. Once Bontenmaru was trapped in his shadow Makora appeared.

"We've got to do something!" yelled Robin.

"Settle down Robin and watch," said Kyo calmly. He knew Bontenmaru enough to know that the big guy wouldn't lose so easily.

The shadow portal began to shake and eventually crack. Soon it exploded with a surge of power. Bontenmaru had smashed his way through the shadows. "Like I said; your tricks won't work on me."

"I've still got one trick left." '_He's blind in his right side. I'll take him down there.' _Makora charged at Bontenmaru's right side. When he was about to strike, Bontenmaru slammed his fist down on Makora's head.

"People always try attack me from my right side; so much so that it's become my strongest side," Bontenmaru remarked.

Makora readied himself. Makora put his hands behind his back and started to charge up energy in his hands. He charged at Bontenmaru. '_Last shot. I have to kill him here.'_ He got right in front of Bontenmaru. Bontenmaru raised his hand and swung them in a powerful punch that sent Makora flying.

"Shadow Wave!" shouted Makora as he sent a wave of powerful shadow energy at Bontenmaru, knocking him clear across the arena. When the dust cleared it was revealed that both opponents… had been knocked out of the ring.

"There will be no winner in this round due to both competitors being knocked out of the arena," stated the announcer.

"Damn, I lost," swore Makora as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Ow," stated Bontenmaru simply, pulling himself out of a wall.

(The Infirmary)

Thanks to Kat's Beast Spirit blood and Raven's healing powers, Kat was up and walking around. "Hey, Kyo, I just want to apologize for acting like that."

"It's no problem Kat. I know Hotaru and how ruthless he can be. I was just afraid for you. Afraid that I was going to lose another friend," said Kyo. He then turned his attention to Bontenmaru. "I can't believe you lost, Bon-Bon."

"Shut up! I didn't lose, it was a draw!" retorted Bontenmaru.

"But you still didn't win."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the final match?"

"You've got a point."

Kat then said to Kyo, "Kyo be careful. You're not the only one who doesn't want to lose a friend."

"I'll be fine, Kat. I can easily take him down."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" questioned Kat.

"Yeah, but unlike you I can back it up" replied Kyo with a large grin on his face.

"I'll get you for that."

"Sure you will Kat." Kyo chuckled. "Sure you will."

(The next day)

"Welcome to the final match of the World Swordsmanship Championship!" screamed the announcer. "Only one rule has changed in this final round. It will be last man standing. So if you are knocked out of the ring you will not lose. So let's begin! In one corner we have Kyo! And in the other corner we have the fiery Hotaru!"

Kyo drew his blade. "You'll pay for what you did to Kat."

Hotaru drew his blade as well. "I really don't care."

"**BEGIN!!!**"

Here it is the final match of the Tournament. It's Kyo vs. Hotaru in a monumental battle. Who will win? Who will lose? And will either of them make it out alive? Find out in the next chapter: Mizuchi vs. Maouen!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mizuchi vs. Maouen!

"Welcome to the final match of the World Swordsmanship Championship!" screamed the announcer. "Only one rule has changed in this final round. It will be last man standing. So if you are knocked out of the ring you will not lose. So let's begin! In one corner we have Kyo! And in the other corner we have the fiery Hotaru!"

Kyo drew his blade. "You'll pay for what you did to Kat."

Hotaru drew his blade as well. "I really don't care."

"**BEGIN!!!**"

With a slash of Hotaru's blade, a firebird flew at Kyo. Kyo countered with a slash of his own blade, cutting the firebird in half. "I was impressed by that girl's firebird. It impressed me so much, Kyo, I thought I'd try one myself."

"It's a weak imitation, Hotaru," Kyo shot back.

Hotaru charged at Kyo and slashed his blade and Kyo swung his blade. The two blades collided and sent a shockwave through the arena.

"Look at that power!" exclaimed Desmond.

"It's incredible!" said Kat.

"Don't hold back, Kyo. I want to see your true strength," said Hotaru "Maouen!" a black flame shot at Kyo.

"Mizuchi!" Kyo's Mizuchi sped towards the Maouen and the two attacks collided. The pressure from the two attacks was beginning to create a crater. The attacks eventually canceled each other out.

"It's those people isn't it?" said Hotaru, pointing to the Titans. "They're why you're holding back. You used to be strong, Kyo. If it takes their deaths to release it then so be it." Hotaru raised his blade and struck down. "Ma'oh-en!" the attack shot toward the Titans. Kyo jumped in its path. The attack connected.

"Kyo! No!" screamed Kat.

There was a look of pure terror on the Titans' faces. Kyo had been engulfed in the flames.

When the smoke cleared there was Kyo, who was barely standing. The top half of his gi was completely destroyed, revealing his cross shaped scar to everyone. Balancing himself on Tenro, Kyo said, "You won't hurt any of them Hotaru." The scar was beginning to glow bright red.

"Demon's Breath!" screamed Hotaru as he sent the black flame at Kyo. The attack connected, covering Kyo. The Titans stared in terror as Kyo was once again engulfed in a black flame.

A malicious laugh filled the arena. In the smoke two glowing red eyes pierced through.

"I remember those eyes," stated Kat. "Those are the same eyes Kyo had when he fought Chinmei. Those are the eyes of Demon Eyes Kyo."

The smoke cleared to reveal Kyo on his knees. He was grinning at Hotaru. His aura was so powerful that it was visible. Pure rage filled the arena. Even Hotaru was shaking in fear. "Nice trick Hotaru. I never believed in holding back during a fight, especially such a good fight! Ready, Hotaru? I'll show you… I'll show you what happens when I fight for real!"

Hotaru disappeared and reappeared behind Kyo. He struck at Kyo, who swung his blade knocking Hotaru back. "Is that all you've got, Hotaru? C'mon, Hotaru! You've got me all worked up… don't make me waste it!" Hotaru slowly got out off the ground.

"Ma'oh-en!" Hotaru's black flame sped towards Kyo. Kyo cut through it as if it were nothing. "This is it. This is the Kyo I was waiting for!" Hotaru charged at Kyo and stuck out with his blade. Kyo then parried the attack.

"This should be fun," stated Demon Eyes Kyo.

"Don't worry, Kyo, I won't hold back," replied Hotaru as he pushed off the blade and jumped backwards. He then put on his Chikewai. They struck at each other with vicious attacks. Neither one of them was giving an inch. This was a true battle to the death.

Jinx noticed Leo staring intently at the two combatants. "What's wrong, Leo?"

"I've just never seen anything like this before. So this is what it's like; to see two true samurai in a battle to the death. Their strength is incredible," stated Leo in shock.

The attacks were starting to begin to take their toll on the arena, causing cracks to appear on all the walls. Both warriors were nearing their limit. "How long can they keep this up for?" asked Takada shocked at the two warriors.

"I am worried for friend Kyo, Robin," said Starfire.

"Don't worry, little lady," said Bontenmaru. "Kyo will be just fine."

"This is it, Kyo!" screamed Hotaru as he charged at Kyo. "This is the end!" Hotaru was becoming engulfed in a black flame.

"Kyo! Get out of there now!" screamed Robin, but it was too late.

"**HELL CRUSHER!!!**" A black flame engulfed Kyo and Hotaru. When the flames dispersed there was a large crater where the arena used to be, with Hotaru in the middle, and Kyo nowhere to be seen. Hotaru let out a sigh of relief, "It's over," stated Hotaru.

"That your finisher, Hotaru?" asked a voice from within the smoke. Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. Kyo stood there covered in cuts, bruises, and scorch marks. "Not bad… now… it's my turn!"

"Kyo…" stated Hotaru in shock. The rest of the audience stared too, in awe of the massive battle that was going on before them.

"Let me show you a true firebird Hotaru. Witness a secret of the Mumyo Jinpu! Witness… **SUZAKU**!!!" yelled Demon Eyes Kyo.

(Inside Kyo's head)

"Old man! That's enough, give me back my body!" demanded Kyo.

"Fine. Take it back," replied Demon Eyes Kyo.

Kyo began to regain control over his body.

(The arena)

Kyo sent the Suzaku towards Hotaru. The attack connected with its target and Hotaru was swallowed by the Suzaku, which then erupted in flames. Hotaru was on the ground, unconscious, and Kyo was standing with a large grin on his face. "And the winner is… Kyo!" shouted the announcer. The entire crowd erupted in cheers. The Titans ran down towards the arena to congratulate Kyo. When they got there, however, Kyo was still standing, but was unconscious.

"We've got to get him to the infirmary now!" shouted Cyborg.

Shatora appeared next to Hotaru, picked him up and disappeared.

(The infirmary)

Kyo was hooked up to several machines. "So, how is he?" asked Beast Boy.

"It looks like he is going to be o.k.," said the doctor.

"That's good."

There was a loud explosion outside the infirmary.

"Let's go, Titans!" shouted Robin.

(The arena)

The Titan's arrived at the arena to see eight warriors standing there, waiting for the Titans.

"Hello, Titans. I am Shatora, leader of the Jyunishinshou. We have been ordered to destroy you, so don't take this personally."

Desmond stared angrily at Makora.

"Titans, Go!"

Kyo has won the tournament, but at what cost. And now the Titans have to face the Jyunishinshou without Kyo's help. And with Kat and Leo still injured from their battles, the fight could go either way. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out in the next chapter: The Titans vs. the Jyunishinshou.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Titans vs. the Jyunishinshou

"Titans, Go!" screamed Robin.

"Antera, take care of this," said Shatora calmly.

"Right!" squeaked a young girl, Antera, as she pulled out her two massive hammers and charged at the Titans. "Hammer Smash!" Starfire got in the way of the strike, blocking the hammer with her arms. The force, however, was so powerful that it knocked Starfire back.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin.

"That's one win for me!" squeaked Antera, jumping up and down happily in triumph. She didn't notice Starfire flying right at her at high speeds. Starfire rammed into Antera, sending the small girl flying across the room and right into the wall. She was knocked unconscious.

"I am sorry, little girl, but I won't let you hurt my friends," Starfire spoke firmly.

"You will pay for hurting little Antera!" said a large man with a feminine voice. This was Bikara. He charged at Starfire and sent her flying. "She won't be getting up from that one." Cyborg shot a sonic blast at Bikara, hitting him dead on in the chest. When the smoke cleared Bikara was revealed to be unharmed. "That almost tickled."

"There is just no way! Who are these guys!?" asked Cyborg, shocked.

"I already told you. We are the Jyunishinshou, the personal servants to the Crimson King, Lord Oda Nobunaga," stated Shatora. "Now, Bikara, finish them."

"Yes, sir." Bikara charged at the Titans with incredible speed.

"There's no way he can move that fast!" said Cyborg as Bikara appeared behind him.

"Cyborg, look out!" yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg turned around and swung out his arm, connecting with Bikara's face, and creating a small cut. "A… a cut upon my… my beautiful, strong, face!" screeched Bikara.

"This guy is just plain weird!" stated Jinx.

"You'll pay for that!" screamed Bikara. "Beauty! Love! And Violence! Bikara-Style!" with incredible speed he jabbed at Cyborg's chest… punching right through it.

"Cyborg! No!" screamed the Titans as Cyborg fell to the ground.

"I must admit that he fought well. But…" he then appeared behind Jinx. "I hate pretty girls. It's no fair!!! Easy life, never have to do anything but be cute…" He swung his massive fist down toward Jinx's head. Leo appeared in front of Bikara, blocking the fist with his sheath.

"You stay away from her!" yelled Leo, clearly enraged. "Henshin!" The panel on his Advent Buckle flipped over to the reveal the symbol of Spades and generated a blue rectangular energy field. Bikara was surprised and was pushed back by the field before it rushed back and swept over Leo, donning him in his armor.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"Okaasan said this; beauty is only skin deep. True beauty lies within the heart," he quoted as he gripped his sword. He turned to regard Jinx, "Are you alright, Jinx-san?"

"I'm fine," she said with a nod.

"Come on, let's teach this narcissist a lesson also…" he took hold of her hand, squeezed it firmly before saying, "Just stay close, ok?" and letting go.

Bikara roared and then charged at them but was met with a kick in the chest from Draco as Jinx leapt up to knee him in the face. Draco, at the same time his foot met his opponent's chest, and sent surge of electricity that electrocuted the vain brute.

"NOW!" Draco shouted out as he threw a punch at the same time Jinx did. She laced hers with her hex magic as he surrounded his in a tornado. The force of their attack was destructive as Bikara was sent flying by a tornado that crackled with pink energy and into a wall. Bikara stepped out of the wall with barely a scratch on him.

"Nice tricksies, boy. I **love** fashionable lads like you," said Bikara with a giggle. Draco's eyebrow quirked under his helmet. Just who was this guy? "However…" started Bikara as he pulled out razor sharp, golden rings, "you ruined my face, so now I have to ruin yours." He hurled the rings at Draco and Jinx.

"Jinx-san, look out!" yelled Draco as he pushed Jinx out of the way. The rings connected with Draco, leaving several deep gashes in his armor. Bikara then appeared in front of Draco and slammed his fist into Draco's faceplate, sending him flying.

"Draco no!" screamed Jinx.

Draco pulled himself out of the wall and drew two cards before sliding his Category Queen into his Advent Absorber, followed by slashing through his Category Jack. He activated his Royal Category cards. "ABSORB QUEEN! FUSION JACK!" with a bright flash of light Draco's normal armor was replaced by his Jack Form armor. "The blade of the sky has descended! Advent Knight of the Azure Dragon: Draco Jack Form, TENZAN!" His wings spread out behind him, making him look like an avenging warrior angel.

Bikara stared in awe as Draco transformed, gazing at his golden armor and wings. "How… manly! I think I'm in love! Too bad I have to kill you, but first…" Bikara appeared behind Jinx and grabbed her by the waist with one hand. "I have to kill this little girl." Bikara started to squeeze the life out of Jinx.

"Jinxy-chan!" Draco cried out. He quickly charged and drew 5 cards, activating them in quick succession.

"MACH! THUNDER! BEAT! KICK! SLASH! **SONIC LIGHTNING COMBO!**" Draco moved at such great speeds that Bikara couldn't even see the attacks coming. The attacks forced Bikara to let go of Jinx. Jinx landed in Draco's arms as he attacked the giant vain and narcissistic brute.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Jinxy-chan?" Draco asked the girl. She winced in pain as she gazed up at him.

"What did you just call me?" Jinx asked in wonder. She had learnt that 'chan' was a term of endearment from the conversations she has with Kat. It was a term that was associated with great affection.

"Ano…" Draco said, blushing as he put her down.

After being hit with several more electrified sword strikes, kicks and punches Bikara started to get annoyed. "Time to finish this. "Beauty! Love! And Violence! Bikara-Style!" He sent a powerful jab at Draco's chest.

Draco countered by slashing two cards through his sword. "METAL! TACKLE! **METAL SMASH!**" he smashed into Bikara while Bikara's attack connected with Draco. The two attacks knocked the two opponents out.

"I'm coming, otouto-chan!" yelled Kat as she ran towards Leo's unconscious form. An arrow shot past her hair, cutting a few strands loose.

"First you must deal with Maro" said Maro as he readied another arrow.

"Do you always speak in the third person?" asked Kat annoyed, she then charged at Maro.

"Bad decision," stated Maro. With a snap of his finger thousands of arrows rained down upon Kat. Kat's Advent belt appeared and as the arrows came she slashed through her Category Ace.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

In a flurry of flames she was donned in her armor and gripped her weapon, the Suzaku Arrow, before spinning it around to block and cut a few of Maro's arrows in half.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mimic taunted, her eyes narrowed under her red visor as her lips were curled into a confident smirk.

Maro looked at the armor clad Mimic and said, "Maro has heard you were almost able to match Hotaru. That is quite shocking to Maro since the only other people to do that are Demon Eyes Kyo and master Shinrei."

"I'm full of surprises," Mimic retorted, "Wanna see?"

"Yes, Maro would like that," Maro took aim and fired his arrows at Mimic. Mimic, at the same time, rolled away and aimed with her own bow, firing arrows of ice at the archer. The arrows collided and fell to the floor, except for one. One of Maro's arrows passed right by Mimic and hit… Craig.

"No, Craig!" screamed Mimic. She turned her attention to Maro and said, "I'm going to kill you!" She slashed a card through her buckle which then announced, "SPIRIT!" Mimic's armor disappeared and Kat stood in its place, the Suzaku Arrow still in her hands, "and I'll do it with my own power!" Flames began to cover Kat's fists and turn a bright green. Maro noticed this and decided to take action, pulling all his arrows out of his quiver and taking aim at Kat.

"Hail of Arrows!!" screamed Maro as he launched an entire quiver of arrows at Kat. Kat responded by charging up a powerful arrow, and shooting it at Maro's arrows. Kat's arrow connected with Maro's arrows and incinerated them all. Kat's arrow continued toward Maro and lodged itself in his shoulder.

"Maro is in pain!" cried out Maro as he tried to remove the arrow. He then noticed that his arm was becoming covered in ice. "What is happening?" asked Maro in shock.

"My arrow is freezing you from the inside out. I hope it's painful." She then turned her attention to the rest of the Jyunishinshou. She cast an eye towards Craig who had an arrow imbedded deep inside him. He was still alive, thankfully, but for how long?

"This is becoming annoying," said Shatora. "Makora, Shindara, destroy them. Indara, Kubira, help me gather up the rest of the Jyunishinshou."

"Yes, master," replied Indara.

Makora and Shindara stepped forward as the rest of the Jyunishinshou disappeared.

"Makora is mine. Henshin!" shouted Desmond as he summoned his Advent Buckle and slid in his Category Ace.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

"I remember you," Makora said mockingly. "You're no match for me even in that armor."

"We shall see," Shadow said as he removed he gripped his staff and charged at the shadow manipulator. Makora easily evaded the strikes of the Knight of Genbu.

"You can't manipulate shadows so I'm curious why you chose the name 'Shadow'," Makora inquired.

"I like the color black," Shadow retorted and then swung down only for Makora to disappear in a mass of black shadows.

"Pitiful," Makora said disdainfully as he struck out at the Knight of Genbu who then created a water shield between himself and the bandaged shadow manipulator. He then summoned vines to wrap around Makora.

"This won't hold me forever," Makora spoke.

"I know," Shadow commented as he slashed through a card. "BLIZZARD!"

Combining the power of his card and his water powers, Shadow launched a powerful blizzard of snow and ice at the immobilized Makora, freezing him solid. He then activated his next card. "BITE!" He leapt up and performed a crushing scissor kick that shattered Makora's prison to bits.

"Kageochi!" Makora cried. Apparently he had survived and attempted to drown Shadow but the Knight of Genbu expected this so he activated another card.

"SMOG!"

Makora was blinded by the smog before he heard another announcement.

"RUSH! STAB! POISON!"

"**VENOM STRIKE!"**

Makora felt something pierce through his body and when the smog cleared he found that the sharp tip of Shadow's staff was imbedded in his stomach.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Shadow commented.

"You tell me" said Makora as he pulled Shadow in close and rammed a kunai into his side.

"Desmond!" screamed Raven as the knife was sunk deeper and deeper into Shadow's side.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you," said Makora as he used his free hand to throw two more kunai at Raven. They connected with her shoulders, knocking her to the ground as blood poured from her wounds. Makora turned his attention back to Shadow. "We'll finish this next time, 'Shadow'," said Makora as he disappeared into the shadows. Shadow's armor vanished as he pushed himself up, struggling, coughing out blood.

"I'm coming, Raven!" shouted Desmond as he ran towards his fallen girlfriend. He staggered but he had to help her.

"Henshin!" Takada yelled out as he activated his transformation. "CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Shindara wasn't exactly fighting. He just kept coming at Pluto and no matter how many times he was shot, he still wouldn't go down.

"What's going on?" Pluto wondered out loud.

"I'm immortal," was the reply he received. "Nothing can kill me. Though I suppose that there is plenty that can kill you." Shindara got in close and put his hand on Pluto's head. An electrical current shot through Pluto's body. With all his strength, Pluto put his gun right to Shindara's face.

"Die, asshole," said Pluto as he fired into Shindara's face. Shindara fell to the ground followed by Pluto. But unlike Pluto, Shindara managed to get back up, though his face was still missing.

"That actually hurt," said Shindara as his face began to regenerate. "Now, which one of you wishes to fall before me next?"

'_This isn't good. Only Beast Boy, Kat and I are left to take this guy on,'_ thought Robin.

Beast Boy was the first to attack. He changed into a fly then flew on top of Shindara. He then quickly turned into an elephant and dropped down on top of Shindara. He then turned back to normal. "That was easy," said Beast Boy as he walked away from Shindara's body.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," said Shindara, completely unharmed. When Beast Boy turned around multiple fire blasts surrounded Beast Boy. "I planted fireseeds around you. The more you move, the more you burn."

"Beast Boy!" shouted Kat and Robin as their friend fell to the ground.

Robin threw several exploding discs and bird-a-rangs and Kat shot several arrows at Shindara, who didn't even move. When the smoke cleared Shindara stood unharmed. "You two aren't worth my time," said Shindara, with no emotion in his voice. He pulled out a whistle and blew it. He then backed away and disappeared. A strange buzzing sound filled the air.

"What's that sound?" asked Robin, confused.

"Oh no," said Mimic in realization. She had used her Recover Camel card on Craig after transforming back.

Thousands of Dark Roaches burst into the arena and surrounded the two remaining Titans. Luckily, the spectators had all evacuated as soon as the Jyunishinshou came to cause havoc.

The two of them stood up, standing back to back. Robin gripped his Bo-staff as Mimic split her Suzaku Arrow into two matching curved swords. One sword was covered in fire while the other one was covered in frost.

"Let's take them down," Robin said.

"My words exactly, Tweety," Mimic nodded in agreement before the two of them charged into the fray. A few rock boulders smashed into the Dark Roaches and the two looked to see Tara, running towards them.

"Need help?" Tara offered.

"I thought you didn't want to play hero anymore," Mimic joked.

"Maybe, but when my friends are in danger I'm gonna help," Tara responded, eyes and hands glowing yellow.

"Don't forget about me," said Bontenmaru as he leapt into the battle, smashing several of the Dark Roaches with his bare hands. With the arrival of Tara and Bontenmaru the battle became pretty one sided. Tara was crushing the Roaches with giant boulders, Mimic and Robin were slashing through them with their weapons, and Bontenmaru was tearing the roaches in half. When the fight was over the four warriors remained standing, surrounded by the disintegrating corpses of Dark Roaches. "That was easy enough," said Bontenmaru, dusting off his hands.

"Bon-san! Tara! We need your help!" shouted Kat. Bontenmaru and Tara ran towards Kat.

"What's wrong, Kat?" asked Tara.

"We need to get everyone to the infirmary now!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Aftermath

All the Titans were in the infirmary. Craig was sent home and Fixit had been contacted to help out Cyborg. Only Kat and Robin weren't in hospital beds. "Your friends are in pretty bad shape, but they should survive. Desmond has lost a lot of blood, but the knife missed his vital organs, Raven's shoulders have been dislocated, both Jinx and Leo have fractured ribs, Beast Boy is covered in burns, Takada is in shock from that electric jolt and Starfire has a concussion," said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor. What about Kyo?" asked Kat.

"He'll be fine. In fact if it wasn't for Bontenmaru, Kyo would have joined you in the fight."

"What do you mean, 'because of Bontenmaru'?" asked Kat.

"He means that I tried to join you guys but that idiot knocked me out," said Kyo slightly, groggy. Kat and Robin were shocked to see Kyo awake. "So what did I miss?"

"We had to fight the Jyunishinshou," said Robin.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Kyo.

"Few broken bones but they'll be fine," said Kat.

"I have finished repairing Cyborg. He should be back online within the hour," said Fixit.

"Thank you, Fixit," said Robin.

Fixit left just as Starfire was coming to. "Hey Starfire," said Kyo with a wave.

"Friend Kyo!" yelled Starfire as she flew over to her friend and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Star… can't… breath" said Kyo as he gasped for breath. Starfire let go and apologized. "Good thing I'm in a hospital, huh?" laughed Kyo.

Unbeknownst to the Titans, smoke was beginning to fill the room. The smoke eventually knocked out the Titans and Mayumi stepped out of the shadows and approached Kyo's sleeping form. "Time for my vengeance, Kyo," said Mayumi as she drew a knife from behind her. She raised it above Kyo's head and struck down. With lightning fast speed, Kyo blocked the attack with his sword.

"Ninja tactics, Mayumi, an interesting choice. You know that you can't beat me head on, so you're using tricks like a sleeping powder." Kyo's sword hand suddenly raised into the air. "What the!?" asked Kyo in shock. His hand was wrapped in webbing.

"You'll find that web is lacquered by a secret potion. It makes webs stickier and as strong as steel, yet as flexible as a noodle. You're not the only one who is strong, Kyo. Do you know why I became a spider woman?" asked Mayumi. Kyo just stared at her intently. The other Titans were beginning to awake. "It's because the female spider eats her mate. She kills the one she loves."

"Mayumi…" said Kyo. With all his might he pulled his hand and… snapped the webbing.

"What?!" She then charged at Kyo with her knife. "You bastard! You killed my sister! Just die Kyo!"

"He's not getting out of the way!" yelled Kat.

Kyo caught Mayumi's blade in his hand. "Do you really think I killed Mahiro?" asked Kyo, blood falling from his wounded hand.

"Why… why…Why did you kill her!?" screamed Mayumi, tears falling from her eyes.

"Is that what you wish to believe? Is that your truth?" asked Kyo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mayumi, tears cascading down her face.

"There are many truths, and we each pick our own," replied Kyo, holding back tears of his own.

"I don't have to listen to you! You've taken everything from me! I swear Kyo, the day we meet again, only one of use shall see the sunrise!" said Mayumi.

"Deal," replied Kyo. Mayumi disappeared into the shadows.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth, Kyo?" asked Leo.

"Because she has a fragile spirit. She believes that I killed Mahiro. If she didn't have anyone to be mad at, she probably would have killed herself."

"Why don't you tell her about Chinmei?" asked Takada.

"Because I know that Chinmei would kill her without a second thought if Mayumi went after him. I've already lost Mahiro to him I don't want to lose Mayumi too."

"It makes sense. I still can't believe that we got beaten like that! That Bikara guy took down Starfire, Leo, and Jinx all on his own. And Shindara said that we weren't even worth his time," said Robin angrily.

"You guys faced Shindara?!" yelled Kyo. "He is by far the strongest member of the Jyunishinshou. Even Shatora, their leader, is afraid of him and for good reason. Shindara can control the elements."

"So that's how he electrocuted me," stated Takada in realization.

"He is also immortal. They don't call him Shindara the Undying for nothing."

"Excuse me, Kyo?" asked the announcer. "It is time to claim your prize,"

"Oh right, I had almost forgotten about that."

(The Arena)

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present the winner of the World Swordsmanship Championship… Kyo!!!" the audience (who had returned) cheered as Kyo walked to the podium. "As the winner Kyo has gained an all expenses paid one week trip to the Ryokan Inn for him and thirteen of his friends! He also receives fifty thousand dollars! I would like to thank everyone for coming out for this exciting tournament! Everybody have fun and we'll see you next year!"

(Outside the Arena)

"I got to get going, kid. I'm listed in the papers so look me up sometime," said Bontenmaru.

"I'll do that. See you around Bon-Bon," replied Kyo.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Bontenmaru.

"Never!" replied Kyo.

(On their way back to the tower)

"So Kyo what are you going to do with that money?" asked Beast Boy.

"Since I'm with the Titans I don't really need money. I'll probably donate it to an orphanage, or some other charity. Do you guys know anyone who can cover for the Titans for a few weeks?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Cyborg.

"Because we're going to the Ryokan Inn, that's why. The twins, Desmond, Takada, and Karmen are all coming as well."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure the Titans East will be able to cover for us."

(Mibu Headquarters)

Nobunaga and the other leaders of the Mibu sit at the conference table. "Hotaru and the Jyunishinshou have failed. I believe that it will soon be time to initiate our plan."

This can't be good. What plan is Nobunaga talking about? First of all though the Titans and the Knights are going to have a little vacation. See what happens in the next chapter: Bath-house Insanity.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Bath-house Insanity

It had been one week since the tournament and the Titans were just now leaving for the Ryokan Inn. Using the tournament winnings Kyo had bought a new motorcycle. It was pitch black with red lining. He still had plenty of money left over so he donated the rest of it to the local orphanage.

The Titans and the Knights, Tara, Craig, and Karmen arrived at the Ryokan Inn. "Welcome," said the young Japanese woman at the entrance. "You must be Kyo," she said shaking hands with the young samurai.

"Yes, I am it's nice to meet you," Kyo spoke politely.

"Allow me to show you and your friends to your rooms. You and your friends are in the master suite," The Titans followed the young hostess to the master suite. It was huge. "The suite takes up the top two floors on this side of the Inn. There are single rooms for you and each of your friends, and in the back are a bath-house and a gym. Please make yourselves at home. If you need anything just call down to the front desk." The hostess turned and left the suite.

"What do you guys think we should do first?" asked Tara.

"I say we go hang out in the bath-house," said Karmen. All the girls agreed with her.

"I'm going to go work out in the gym," said Cyborg. All the guys, except for Beast Boy and Kyo, agreed with him.

"I'm going to go look around the Inn," said Kyo. "What about you, Beast Boy?"

"I'm just going to hang out here." No one seemed to notice the sly twinkle in his eye.

(The Hallway of the Inn)

"This place is huge," said Kyo to himself.

From the room next to him he heard something. "C'mon, Mizuki-chan, let's have some fun!" The words were slurred, the speaker was obviously drunk.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" asked Kyo.

"Oh, Yukimura, you need to behave!" scolded Mizuki.

'_I really hope this isn't who I think it is,' _thought Kyo as he knocked on the door.

A man wearing a purple yukata, with long black hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Who is it?" asked the drunk with a sake bottle in his hand and a large smile on his face. "Kyo-kun, is that you? It is you! Let me give you a hug!" The drunk leapt at Kyo with arms open but was not met with a hug but with a punch from Kyo. This sent the drunk flying across the room.

Kyo walked into the room and with an exasperated sigh asked, "You haven't changed at all have you, Yukimura Sanada?" Kyo then noticed the girl in the room. With a wave and a smile said, "Hey, Mizuki."

The girl known as Mizuki ran towards Kyo and gave him a hug. Mizuki had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes "Hi, Kyo! It certainly has been a while."

"How come I don't get a greeting like that?" whined Yukimura, pushing himself off the ground.

Kyo listed, "Because one: I like Mizuki more than I like you, and two: you're drunk." He turned to ask the blonde girl, "Mizuki, I thought you had an intervention for him?"

"We did. He turned it into a party and everyone got drunk," Mizuki spoke dryly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kyo spoke sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"So what have you been up to, Kyo-kun?" asked Yukimura.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Teen Titans?" Kyo questioned.

"Yea! They are so cool!" squeaked Mizuki.

"They're right across the hall."

"Really, can we go meet them?" asked Mizuki, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Sure, I was heading back right…" a green blur then crashed through the wall and landed in front of Kyo and his old friends. The blur was Beast Boy. He had several bumps and bruises, and his skin seemed to cackle with pink energy. "Oh crap! Beast Boy, what did you do now?!"

The green changeling could only utter five words, "It was so worth it…"

"**BEAST BOY!!!!!"** came a loud scream from the girls. The Titan girls, Tara and Karmen stormed into the room, wearing nothing but towels. This caused Yukimura to leer suggestively at the girls, which caused Kyo and Mizuki to punch him on the head.

Kyo pointed at Beast Boy's dazed and unconscious form. "What did he do now?"

"The little grass stain was peeping on us in the bath-house!" screamed Kat.

"Let's see… what could we do to Beast Boy as payback?" Kyo stared at Beast Boy's unconscious form a few seconds when a sly and mischievous smile crept across his face. "Hey, Yukimura, do you have any duct tape?"

"Yeah. We've got plenty, why?" Yukimura responded.

"Go get it."

Yukimura walked off to get the tape and appeared with ten rolls of tape. Kyo grabbed them from him and…

(A few minutes and five rolls of tape later)

"Looks like we used less tape then I expected," said Kyo.

"Why did you tie me up?!" screamed Yukimura, completely wrapped in tape.

"Because I know that when you get drunk you get lecherous. I saw the way you were looking at them, hentai. I know they were only in towels but still…and look at what they did to Beast Boy, and he just looked at them. Seriously, has that scar from Mahiro's fifteenth birthday even healed yet?"

"No…"

"See, this is for your own good," said Kyo as he patted Yukimura on the head.

"I must admit, I like him better this way," said Mizuki.

"Ah, Mizuki-chan, how could you be so cruel?" whined Yukimura.

"Kyo, who are these people?" asked Tara.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce you…" said Kyo, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "This lovely lady right here is Mizuki," he pointed to the blonde haired girl. "And the drunken idiot in the tape cocoon is my old friend Yukimura Sanada. He is Mizuki's boyfriend. Why? Don't ask me because I don't know," said Kyo with a shrug. "Mizuki and Yukimura, I'd like you to meet the Girls of the Teen Titans, and friends." Kyo then introduced all the girls to his two old friends. "Now let's finish what we started with Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy could only watch in horror as they advanced upon him with evil grins plastered on their faces.

'_Oh shit…_' the changeling thought fearfully at all the things they could do to him right now.

(The Titan's Room)

The boys walked into the room, wearing the blue yukata robes supplied by the hotel while their clothes were being washed. Even Cyborg wore one.

"That was a good workout," said Cyborg.

"Hai," replied Leo in agreement. They then noticed a green lump strapped to the wall with tape. It was Beast Boy. It was too horrible for words but let's just say that it was a punishment no one wanted inflicted upon, even on their worst enemies…well, Slade was an exception though. Let's just say that a human spine shouldn't bend like that. Kyo, Yukimura, Mizuki and the girls then walked back into the room. The girls were dressed in pink yukata robes, much to Raven's chagrin.

"What happened to Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"While the girls were in the bath Beast Boy was spying on them" said Kyo.

"He was WHAT?!" screamed the boys in unison. Leo, Robin, Takada and Desmond glared daggers at the changeling, with the Knight of Seiryu's eyes crackling with electricity.

"Don't worry," Kyo assured them, "The girls already got payback. I still think it was a little much to light his underpants on fire, Kat."

"Hey it's not as bad as what Jinx did to him," replied Kat.

"Yeah thanks for that, Jinx. I still had use for that part of him," said Tara.

"Please stop. I don't want to know anymore," said Desmond, shaking his head. "Could you please just tell us who these two are?"

"These are my old friends, Yukimura and Mizuki," Kyo introduced. Kyo then introduced the rest of the Titans, Knights, and Craig to his two old friends.

They all seemed to get along very well. Yukimura had slipped some sake to the other Titans. Most of the Titans didn't drink. However, Leo, Jinx, Cyborg, Karmen and Takada had. It was pretty funny. Jinx was trying to make-out with Leo, who was hiccupping uncontrollably, Cyborg was blasting everything with his cannon, Takada was trying to 'get it on' with Karmen on the couch, and Yukimura was drunkenly singing. This would have continued for some time if Kyo hadn't said, "Mizuki, please tell me you brought the tape."

"Right here Kyo," Mizuki said as she held up said tape, "I'll hold him down…"

"I'll try to sober them up too," Raven said as she concentrated with her chant of, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

(A few hours later)

The previously drunk Titans and Knights had just come out of their drunken stupor, when they noticed Yukimura on the ground. "Why am I covered in tape again?" whined Yukimura.

All the Titans got up and went to their rooms, ready to sleep, well most of them anyways. Starfire sneaked into Robin's room, and Desmond into Raven's. Kat decided to take a walk while Craig volunteered to accompany his girlfriend. Mizuki left dragging the tape covered Yukimura back to their room. "Oyasumi, Kyo! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Leo got up and headed for the bath-house. No one noticed the pink haired witch that was following him, except for Kyo. "Have fun, Leo…"

(The Bath House)

"This is such a nice bath," said Leo as he took a dip in the bath. A pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a voice from behind him.

Leo began to blush a bright red, "Jinx… Jinxy-chan?" She removed her hands from his eyes.

"You got it right," said Jinx with a seductive purr as she removed her towel, making him blush red. She was deep enough in the water so the steam and the water covered her but boy was he having images in his head. Leo started to move away shyly. This went on for several minutes until Jinx got fed up. "Enough of this!" yelled Jinx. She grabbed Leo by the shoulders and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh, Kami-sama…" said Leo after they finished their first round of making out.

"I'm not done with you yet," said Jinx as she advanced on Leo with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

(The main room)

Kyo looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "They've been in there for awhile. I better go make sure they didn't drown." He got up and walked to the entrance to the bath-house when he heard 'Oh Leo!!' "I think it's safer out here," said Kyo as he walked back toward his room.

Meanwhile, Kat and Craig were sitting outside of the room, looking up at the sky. Kat absentmindedly played with the scythe necklace, a present from Craig, which hung from her neck.

"Something on your mind, Neko?" Craig asked his girlfriend.

"A little," she admitted. "This whole deal with the Mibu, not to mention those Jyunishinshou, got me thinking…and then when those Dark Roaches came and attacked when that Shindara guy blew that whistle. I think the Royals are working with them, it has to be the only explanation." She wanted to smoke so badly but her cigarettes were confiscated earlier and hidden by her brother. Craig got behind her and looped his arms around her waist.

"Relax, Kat. We're on vacation," he said as he began to kiss the back of her neck and nuzzled her hair. She smelled like flowers to him.

"Okay…" Kat moaned when he began to nibble on her ear. She suddenly felt a rush of pure pleasure in her mind before she turned around and tackled Craig before pinning him on the floor, giving him the most seductive look she could muster.

"You're right, we should relax," she said, purring. "My room or yours?"

Craig grinned before she leaned down and gave him a strong kiss on the lips. The moon and stars shone down upon the two lovers.

Kyo was laying down in on his bed, deep in thought. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was jealous of the Titans. They each had someone they loved, someone that they'd give their lives to protect, while he had lost everything that meant anything to him. He began to remember something his father had told him. It was after his sister, Yuya, had gotten into a fight and Kyo didn't help her. 'If a man cannot protect those who are special to him, then what is he worth?' "I have failed everyone that is special to me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't protect them. So tell me father… What am I worth?"

A spider climbed the wall next to Kyo, who didn't notice. A voice outside the Inn said, "Now Kyo, you will die. But first I need to prepare my puppets." The owner of the voice was none other than Mayumi. She stared at Kat and Craig as they returned to Kat's room. "Those two should work perfectly. They will be able to transport my pets to the others. Kyo will be destroyed be the ones he cares for the most."

This isn't good. What did Mayumi mean? Find out in the next chapter: Kyo vs. The Teen Titans.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Kyo Vs. The Teen Titans

"Now, Kyo, you will die. But first I need to prepare my puppets." The owner of the voice was none other than Mayumi. She stared at Kat and Craig as they returned to Kat's room. "Those two should work perfectly. They will be able to transport my pets to the others. Kyo will be destroyed be the ones he cares for the most."

(Robin's Room)

Robin and Starfire were lying together in bed. "Starfire… that was amazing," said Robin.

"Thank you, Robin." As they were talking to each other Kat walked into their room. "Friend Kat, is everything alright?" Kat just stared at them blankly. She put her hand on the bed, then turned around and walked away, without saying a word. "That was…" but Starfire couldn't finish the sentence, as her pupils enlarged and she lost her will.

"Starfire, is everything…" Robin couldn't finish the sentence either as the same thing happened to him.

(Raven's Room)

"That was great, Desmond," said Raven, lying in a futon with her boyfriend. Craig then walked into the room. "Craig, what the hell are you doing here!?" demanded Raven angrily. Like Kat, Craig just put his hand on the futon and walked out of the room.

"Now, that was strange wouldn't…" Like the others, Desmond couldn't finish the sentence, as his pupils enlarged and he lost his will.

"Desmond, what's…" Raven too was now under Mayumi's control.

This continued until every Titan, Knight and friend was under Mayumi's control. "Excellent. They are now under my control. It is time for your punishment, Kyo," said Mayumi, on the roof of the Inn. Mayumi was unaware that there was someone standing beneath her. He had a sake bottle in his hand. It was Yukimura.

'_Kyo, what did you get yourself involved in now?' _thought Yukimura.

"Yukimura, come back to bed," said Mizuki.

"I'm coming, Mizuki-chan," said Yukimura as he returned to his room.

(Kyo's room)

Kat entered Kyo's room and slowly approached his futon.

"Kyo… are you here? Are you sleeping, yet?" asked Kat. Kyo gave her no answer. "That's too bad…" She pulled out a knife from behind her yukata and raised it above her head. She slammed it down on the futon, and then removed the covers. "Where did he go?"

Kyo appeared behind Kat, with his blade drawn, and dangerously close to Kat. "Mayumi… I can't believe you're trying the same thing again." Kat then turned around and struck at Kyo with the knife. He grabbed her hand. With their combined speeds, Kat's yukata flapped a bit, revealing her cleavage. Kyo noticed that there was no tattoo. "What? If you're not Mayumi, then who are you?" Then from in the shadows he heard a voice.

"Look at her neck, Kyo. The spider on her weakens her will. And with my webs she becomes nothing more than a puppet. Now what was it that she says… oh yes now I remember." By pulling a few strings she got Kat to transform by slashing her card through the belt she forced Kat to summon.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Kyo jumped back as Kat's transformation to Advent Knight of Suzaku-Mimic activated. The black and red Knight's visor glowed as she gripped her Suzaku Arrow before splitting it into two swords and lunging at Kyo. The samurai dodged it as the swords came down and the wall was chopped up by the swords. Mimic then covered her swords with her power, one covered in flames and the other with frost.

"Okay…this is bad," Kyo gulped. How was he supposed to fight a fully armored Advent Knight without killing her?

Mimic swung her swords and sent two arches of energy, one red with fire and the other blue with ice. They traveled along the floor, causing scorches and a sheet of ice to form. Kyo, once again, rolled out of the way and grabbed for his sword before he drew it out just in time as Mimic swung hers down. He pushed her back and got into a fighting stance.

"Sorry for this Kat… Mizuchi!" Kyo's signature attack sped toward Mimic. Mayumi made Mimic jump into the air and slash three cards after recombining her weapons and attaching her buckle to it.

"FLOAT! TORNADO! DRILL!" announced her weapon.

"**SPINNING** **DANCE!**" Mimic she executed a corkscrew kick. Kyo blocked the attack with the flat of his sword. "SHUFFLE!"

'_This really isn't good!'_ thought Kyo.

"Titans,Go!" yelled Robin, as he, the Titans and the Knights attacked.

"Thank God! Reinforcements!" Kyo then noticed that they were attacking him. He then stared at Mayumi while trying to avoid their attacks. "Dammit, Mayumi! Why did you have to get them involved?!" Kyo was then blasted in the shoulder by the Byakko Revolver. "Shit!" screamed Kyo as he fell to his knees.

"You're the one that got them involved, Kyo, not me." Mayumi then pulled a few more strings and forced Cyborg to fire his cannon, which hit Kyo in the chest and sent him flying. Kyo was badly hurt.

'_Damn! She knew that I wouldn't attack them, so she's using them.'_

"SLASH!" Draco ran at Kyo and brought down his blade. Kyo blocked with his blade, but an electrical current traveled through his body.

"I won't fight you, Leo!"

"I believe that it's time to finish you off." Mayumi pulled all of her stings at once and all the Titans surrounded Kyo and held him up. She then had Draco, Pluto and Shadow give Mimic their Thunder Deer, Blizzard Polar, Poison Scorpion, and Firefly cards, then went to join the Titans in holding Kyo down. Kyo refused to give in fighting against the Titans trying to break free. "I believe that this girl should be the one to kill you. She does seem to be the one your most connected to." Mimic then pulled up her Suzaku Arrow and took aim at Kyo. She slashed five cards through her weapon.

"THUNDER! BLIZZARD! POISON! FIRE! TORNADO! **ELEMENTAL ARROW!**" Mimic was about to fire at Kyo.

Kyo spoke, in a last ditched attempt to reason with Mimic, "Sorry for having to say this, Kat, but… Hotaru kicked your ass! You freaking weakling! You can't even stand up against a Mibu lackey how the hell do you expect to beat someone like Nobunaga? I can't believe that I allied myself with someone so weak!"

A vein began to form on Mimic's head. "Just who the hell are you calling weak, Kyo!?" The spider fell off of Mimic's neck. She picked it up. "What the hell is this thing?" She then realized and turned towards Mayumi. "Oh…you BITCH!" She gripped her weapon. "Nobody makes a puppet out of me!" The fire from her caught the strings and burnt them. "Play with fire and you're gonna get burnt!"

"It's good to see you-" POW! "Hey! What was that for!?" Kyo held his bleeding nose.

"For insulting me," Mimic shot back.

"Yea but don't you think I'm in enough pain as it is," said Kyo as he held his shoulder wound.

They then saw all the Titans were staring them down. Mimic's eyes narrowed under her red visor as she did a scan and found the strings. "Time to cut the strings off your puppets, Spider-Bitch!" Kat threw her Suzaku Arrow like a boomerang and its sharp blades cut the strings, causing the Titans and Knights to fall. "Heh, easy enough."

"Looks like you win again, Kyo." Mayumi then slowly disappeared into the shadows. When Mayumi disappeared Mimic de-transformed.

"God, how I wish I could just have a normal vacation," said Kyo. Kat was removing the spiders from the back of everyone's necks. They all got up in a daze.

"What the hell happened?" asked Takada.

"I don't know but I feel like I did something really bad," said Cyborg as he looked over his arm. The Titans then noticed Kyo, bleeding profusely.

"If it's not too much to ask, could someone please take me to a hospital. I've lost a lot of blood from the looks of it." He then passed out.

"Kyo!" screamed Kat as they ran over to Kyo's body.

Looks like Kyo is unconscious… again. The Mibu are still planning something big. But who are they? Find out in the next chapter: The Mibu.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Mibu

"Is he going to be okay?" Kat asked. She felt sorry for what she had nearly done to Kyo. All the Titans did.

"He's a tough one, Kat," Craig assured her.

Cyborg and Robin's fists were gripped as they stared at their unconscious friend. To be manipulated again made them feel so dirty…it was not a feeling they wanted, to be used against a friend like a puppet. The others shared the same feelings. It was quite somber in the room.

Kat had told the Titans that Mayumi was responsible for this. They would make her pay for Kyo. She may be misguided but she had gone way too far.

The Titans had taken Kyo to the hospital. After several hours of surgery the doctors said he would be fine. He had lost a lot of blood and had to have his gallbladder removed because of the hit he took from Cyborg's cannon. After several more hours in the recovery room Kyo was awake. "Hey, guys," Kyo was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Friend, Kyo!" Starfire exclaimed joyously, happy to see him awake and barely containing the urge to hug him.

"Hey, Star," he said before turning serious. "I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it, Kyo?" asked Robin. He knew this had to be important. It was just a feeling but seeing as they were tangling with a really dangerous group, they needed all the info they could get.

"What happened with the Jyunishinshou got me thinking. You guys were fighting an enemy that you knew nothing about. The same goes for the Mibu. So I'm going to tell you everything I know about them. Who should I start with?"

"I think you should start with the Jyunishinshou," said Desmond. He wanted to take down Makora for hurting Raven. His eyes were narrowed under his bangs.

"Okay." Kyo then listed the Jyunishinshou and their abilities, "First off there is Antera, who, despite her youth, has superhuman strength and wields a pair of large hammers. Then there's Maro, who specializes in archery. He can fire more arrows than usual, 5 or so, all with accurate aiming. While doing this, his front is exposed. To overcome this, he prepares arrow traps that surround him, so an opponent cannot get close to him. In his ultimate attack, he fires his entire quiver with one shot, about 50 arrows. He also speaks in third person. Bikara has a feminine voice. He specializes in power and speed and is a hand-to-hand specialist that surprises his enemies with his speed. He uses numerous metal disks as weapons. Kubira can change into someone who is most feared by his opponent. This ability made it possible for him to copy the abilities of the person who has been replicated. He is also the father of Antera. One of the worst of them is Indara. She is cruel and evil. She has the ability to control living things, such as humans, and inanimate things, such as nature. Then there is Makora." Desmond cringed at his name still wanting to finish what they had started. "He has the ability to control shadow forces and hide under them. His attack, Kageochi, makes an opponent drown in his own shadow. Next is Shindara the Undying, the strongest of the Jyunishinshou." This time Pluto flinched, remembering how that guy could survive his gunshots. "He is called the Undying because he can regenerate instantaneously, making death almost impossible. He can also control the elements. Lastly there is Shatora. The leader of the Jyunishinshou. He can resurrect any Jyunishinshou that had been beaten and killed. He is not much of a fighter but he can be pretty powerful when he needs to be."

"I cannot believe how powerful they are," said Starfire, slightly afraid. She had seen a lot of frightening creatures but these humans were unlike anything she had ever seen. The young child, Antera, looked like a cute little girl but her strength matched Starfire's.

"Sadly compared to the Mibu, they are nothing. The Mibu are separated into four main groups. At the top is the Crimson King, Oda Nobunaga. Unfortunately I don't know much else about him. Below him are the Taishirou, The Four Elders. Below them are the Five Stars. And lastly are the Mibu 'rejects.' They were experiments created by the Mibu to make the ultimate living weapon. The Mibu treat them like filth."

"Can the Mibu really be that powerful?" asked Beast Boy, in awe. What had they gotten themselves into?

"Yes they are. You know Nobunaga Tech's Headquarters. It's actually a cover for the Land of the Mibu. The entrance is actually an inter-dimensional portal that leads to the First Shining Gate. Each gate is guarded by one of the Five Stars. Each of them is quite powerful on their own. First there is Hotaru. He has the ability to control fire. Next is Chinmei. You guys already know about him. After him are Saisei and Saishi. They are the Five Star's resurrection specialists. Combat seems to be a last resort for the two of them, as they usually use zombies to fight their battles. They hold the element of wood; this makes them almost immortal as they can regenerate themselves. They dress like nurses and refer to themselves as 'The Devils in White.' Then there is Shinrei. He has the ability to control all forms of liquid. He fights with a so-called "dancing sword technique" as his fight looks much like a dance. The technique is dangerous. Shinrei being of incredible skill, his abilities increases as the skill of his opponent's increases. Indeed, his technique is more effective against a better swordsman. The technique is based on a seemingly simple, but rather impossible, practice. He first slashes, and his opponents moves to counter accordingly, then while they are moving to counter his attack, he redirects with near impossible speed so that though it looks like his opponent is blocking, he will actually get hit instead. He is one of the more dangerous of the Five Stars. The leader of the Five Stars is Taihaku. He knows many things about the Mibu Clan. He is a very kind person, and uses fighting as a last resort. Taihaku holds the element of metal or gold in Five Stars. He is also the most powerful."

"Kami-sama, if they're that powerful, then how strong are the Four Elders?" asked Leo with concern. If the other members of the Mibu were THAT powerful, what of these Elders?

"There is a reason that they are referred to as Gods by the Mibu. Sadly I don't know much about these guys. Hell, the fourth member I don't know any thing about. But after the fourth is Yuan. All I know about him it that he is expert in Taijutsu, hand to hand combat. He was also Hotaru's sensei and has control over fire. Then there is Hishigi. He is the smartest member of the Four Elders. He wields a huge sword named 'Hakuya,' which means 'White Night,' which has the ability to perform a slash at the speed of light. And lastly there is Fubuki." Kyo shuttered at his name. "I have very little knowledge on this guy. He is the leader of the Four Elders, and a powerful necromancer."

The Titans and Knights took this in silence. They were used to fighting criminals, super villains and evil monsters but this just seemed to be something way bigger than they realized.

"Do we even have a chance?" Raven said.

Kat grinned, confidently, "Sure we do!" The others looked at her, shocked. "It might take a while and they maybe strong but they don't have what we got!"

"What is that, onee-chan?" Leo asked his sister curiously.

"Is it over confidence?" Desmond spoke cynically.

"No!" Kat snapped. "We have faith!"

They then saw all the nurses and doctors running. "I wonder what's going on?" asked Takada. They then heard on of the nurses scream to turn on the TV. It was a news report.

"We are here at Nobunaga Tech, where Oda Nobunaga is making a special announcement," said the reporter.

Kyo stared at the TV, arms shaking with rage at the very name of Nobunaga. Nobunaga walked up to the podium. He had long white hair that covered his left eye and his visible eye was purple. "I am here to announce that I am going to change the world." The Titans watched with interest, what was he planning? "As you all know my company has been supplying the United States, as well as all of our allied nations with weaponry. What you didn't know is that I have been secretly planning something." Everyone looked on wondering what was going on. "It is time to wake up, my children… It is time to show the world what the Mibu are capable of!" As if on cue several people started to convulse. When they had stopped they began attacking people in the street. This was happening all over the world, as Mibu sleeper agents began activating. The plan had been activated. The Mibu had begun their attack.

"I don't believe this," said Robin, enraged and ready to kick Oda a new one.

"This isn't good," said Kat, feeling the same way.

"Looks like we had less time than I thought. Get ready, Titans. It's time to go to war!" said Kyo as he got out of the hospital bed.

"You're not going anywhere," said a voice. The Titans turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was Superman.

The plan has been initiated. Nobunaga has begun the attack. The next story arc is beginning. How will the Titans stop a worldwide threat? Find out in the next chapter: The Land of the Mibu.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Land of the Mibu

"What do you mean no?!!" yelled Kyo. He wasn't yelling at just anyone though. He was yelling at the world's greatest hero, Superman.

"I mean that this is too big for a bunch of kids to handle. I'm calling in some friends to help, but the Teen Titans are to stay out of this."

Kyo walked up to Superman and stared him right in the eye. "I will not stay out of this…"

"Young man I don't think you understand…"

"**NO! **Don't you dare tell me that I don't understand!!! I have lost everything to these people! If anyone doesn't understand it's you!" yelled Kyo. He was one of the few people that would actually yell at Superman.

"Young man, I'm sorry but this is too big for just you to handle."

"First of all stop calling me young man. My name is Kyo. And secondly, I won't be handling this alone." Kyo looked at the Titans with a smile on his face. "If I didn't think that the Titans could handle this, I would have left Jump City as soon as I arrived. So if you'll kindly get out of my way, I have a world to save." Kyo stared down Superman.

"My answer is still no." Kyo's rage began to fill his aura, making it visible.

"I said get out of my way!" The sheer force of Kyo's rage actually made Superman stagger backwards. "The Mibu are my problem. If you want to help then stop the sleeper agents, but leave the big guys to us!" said Kyo as he pointed at the Titans and Knights.

"Dude, do you know who this is!?" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his arms. "It's SUPERMAN!"

"Don't care," Kyo said with a shrug. Kat and Desmond smirked.

"You heard him, he said move," said Kat with a smirk on her face.

"Leave the Mibu to us, we can take care of ourselves," said Desmond.

"Sorry, Superman, but we're with Kyo on this one," said Robin, the other Titans nodded in agreement.

"Okaasan said this; As long as we have faith in ourselves, destiny and victory will always be on our side," quoted said Leo. Superman, upon seeing the determination on their faces, stepped aside.

'_These kids are something else'_ thought Superman. The Titans and Knights left as Superman watched them.

(Outside)

It was mass chaos. Dead bodies littered the streets. The Mibu stalked the area looking for any survivors. "I can't believe this," said Jinx, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's horrible. All the pain, all the suffering I can feel It," said Raven, shaking.

"We don't have time. We have to get back to the Tower and get some supplies" said Kyo.

"Demon Eyes Kyo! Die in the name of The Crimson King!" yelled a Mibu soldier as he charged at the Titans. Kyo drew his blade and blocked the attack with ease. "Brethren, attack Kyo!" Several thousand Mibu soldiers appeared and attacked.

"Titans, Go!" yelled Robin as the Teen Titans attacked the Mibu.

"Henshin!" yelled the Knights.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Shadow and Draco charged forwards, gripping their weapons as they charged into the fray. Mimic and Pluto, being projectile weapon users, stood back to provide cover fire. Bullets and arrows were shot at the approaching Mibu army as Draco and Shadow slashed and swung at them.

"Damn! There's too many of them!" screamed Robin. Despite how powerful the Titans and Knights were as a group the Mibu had them outnumbered two hundred to one.

"Maybe we'll even the odds!" screamed a voice as two more people entered the fray. It was Bontenmaru and Yukimura. Bontenmaru grabbed one of the Mibu and started swinging him around, making him slam into several other Mibu soldiers. Yukimura had a sword drawn and was slashing through several Mibu with ease.

"I didn't know Yukimura-san could fight like that!" said Draco.

"Yeah, despite the fact the he's drunk half the time he is still a good swordsman," replied Kyo. "Now, Leo, let's show them how powerful we are…" Both warriors turned around and slashed their swords.

"Mizuchi!" yelled both warriors as the attacks sped towards the Mibu. Once the attacks connected the Mibu forces were decimated. Only a handful remained.

Yukimura looked behind him and noticed one of the Mibu attacking from behind. "You want to play some more?!" said Yukimura as he swung his blade. He didn't notice that the Mibu soldier was being cut in half. A blade came at Yukimura, who blocked the attack, through the Mibu. Yukimura was being pushed backward. '_Damn, this guy is strong!'_ thought Yukimura.

"How dare you block me?!" came a deep, booming voice. He was at least 7' 6", and carried a large zambatō in one hand and had is other hand hidden behind his back. "You must be Yukimura Sanada. The Crimson King told us you might get involved…" he pulled his other hand out from behind him. In it was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. He had Mizuki. "So we had an insurance policy. I am Jaki-sama. And you two are dead."

"Yuki… Yukimura-san…" gasped Mizuki, "help me."

"You'll pay for that" said Yukimura as he gripped his blade. "Titans get out of here! I'll handle this guy."

Kyo looked at Yukimura with concern. He looked back at the Titans and said, "Right, guys let's go!" The Titans and Knights reluctantly agreed and began running towards the Tower. "Yukimura! You damn well better save Mizuki!" yelled Kyo as he ran to catch up with the Titans. "Raven, we need you to teleport us."

"Right. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" with a flash of dark energy the Titans and Knights were back at the Tower. Due to the Tower's defenses it had remained unharmed by the attack. Once they arrived at the Tower the Knights reverted to their human forms.

"That was close," said Beast Boy, exhausted.

"That was nothing. Those were just grunts," said Kyo. "We need to get ready. Robin, there are Titans all over the world right?"

"Yeah," answered Robin.

"Good, call them. Tell them that these guys are strong and ruthless," said Kyo.

"Friend Kyo, what is the plan?" asked Starfire.

"We're going straight to the source." Kyo walked over to the computer and looked up where the closest Nobunaga Tech building was. Luckily there was one in Jump City. "Raven, I need you to teleport us to this address."

"That probably isn't a good idea," said a voice from the shadows. The owner of the voice stepped out, revealing himself to be Batman.

"Batman, what are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"Superman sent me." Batman then looked at Kyo. "So you're the kid that yelled at Superman."

"Yes I am. Are you going to tell me that I can't handle this also?" asked Kyo.

"No, unlike Superman I believe that the Titans can take care of themselves." He walked over to the Titans' computer. "I've been watching Nobunaga for some time now. I had a feeling that he was up to something, but I never thought that it would be this big." He finished typing something into the computer. "Here, go to these coordinates and you should get to the building safely. You'll have to stay hidden otherwise you'll be swarmed by those troops."

"Thanks, Batman," said Kyo.

"It was no trouble. Superman is already contacting some people to help out."

"Ready, Raven?" asked Kyo.

"Here we go, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" the Titans and Knights were engulfed in dark energy and brought to the front of Nobunaga Tech. "There is some kind of magical seal on this door," said Raven. "It's very powerful and demonic in nature."

"The Mibu don't call it the Gates of Hell for nothing," said Kyo as he drew Tenro from its sheath. With all the strength he could summon he struck down on seal. It looked as if the gates were going to repel him, but eventually it began to crack and shattered. Kyo turned back to face the Titans and said, "What are you guys waiting for? It's time to save the world!"

With Nobunaga's attack beginning all over the world the Titans and the Knights are going right to the source… The Land of the Mibu. After they arrive at the First Shining Gate they find someone that Leo and Kat have a score to settle with. See the first major battle of the Mibu Arc: The First Gate.


	19. Chapter 19

A quick note: Time moves differently in the Land of the Mibu then it does in the real world. What would seem like a day in the Land of the Mibu is actually an hour in the real world.

Chapter 19: The First Gate

"There is some kind of magical seal on this door," said Raven. "It's very powerful and demonic in nature."

"The Mibu don't call it the Gates of Hell for nothing," said Kyo as he drew Tenro from its sheath. With all the strength he could summon he struck down on seal. It looked as if the gates were going to repel him, but eventually it began to crack and shattered. Kyo turned back to face the Titans and said, "What are you guys waiting for? It's time to save the world!" After entering the doorway the Titans and Knights arrived to find a lush forest. They began to walk down a pathway through the forest.

"Kyo are you sure this is the right place?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah it is. This area is called the Sea of Trees. If we follow this path we should arrive at the First Gate."

"How do you know all this Kyo? It sounds like you've been here before," said Takada.

"In a way, I have. I'm doing all this based on my ancestor's memories." It was beginning to get dark. "I think we should make camp here. We're going to need our strength for the First Gate." '_Yukimura, I hope you're doing okay.' _

(The Real World)

'_Damn, how am I going to beat this guy?'_ thought Yukimura. Each time Yukimura came close to getting a hit on Jaki-sama he would just put Mizuki in the way. Bontenmaru then seemingly appeared behind Jaki-sama and grabbed the arm that held Mizuki.

"I hate people like you, people that would hurt the innocent, for their own gain. It just really pisses me off!!" screamed Bontenmaru as he bent Jaki-sama's arm backward and forced him to let go of Mizuki. "I got you little lady," said Bontenmaru as he caught Mizuki. "Okay, Yukimura, he's all your's" said Bontenmaru as he brought Mizuki to safety.

"Thanks, Bon-san!" yelled Yukimura. "Now … where were we?" Yukimura charged at Jaki-sama and thrust his blade toward Jaki-sama's heart, but the attack was deflected. "What?!"

Upon looking at Jaki-sama his skin seemed… shinier. "Heh… surprised? I am a master of the Mibu's arts! I can harden my skin at will! Tougher than steel! No weapon can harm me! I am invincible!!!"

"So what? Steel or no steel I always win!" said Yukimura as he gripped his blade. "Let's see who's stronger!"

(The Land of the Mibu)

The Titans had set up camp in the forest. Everyone was asleep except for Kat, Leo and Kyo who decided to stay awake to keep watch.

"Kyo, are you worried about Yukimura?" asked Kat.

"A little, but I'm more worried about Mizuki," Kyo replied.

"There is something that has been bugging me for some time now. When you fought Hotaru it sounded like he knew you, why is that?" asked Leo.

"Have you guys ever heard the legend of the Four Emperors? The Four Emperors is a group of the four most powerful samurai: Date Masamune, Hotaru, and Akira, and my ancestor, Demon Eyes Kyo. These four samurai were united and led by Kyo in the year 1600. This is the year when the most remarkable civil war of Japan, called "The Battle of Sekigahara", took place. It was here that my ancestor gained the nickname 'The Thousand Man Slayer.' He got this name because in a single day he killed a thousand men in battle. To the Four Emperors, the world was their playground; they wiped out every nation on the planet. This ended abruptly when Kyo suddenly decided to abandon the Four Emperors to become the strongest samurai. They split up with everyone following their own path. What I think is interesting is that now it seems that the Four Emperors seem to be reuniting with their decedents. Bon- Bon is the great-great grandson of Date Masamune, Hotaru is descended from Hotaru, and my adoptive little brother is descended from Akira. I know this generation's Hotaru because about four years ago, when I was on the run I met him. I didn't know that he was a member of the Mibu at the time. He was different then. He tried to act tough by being alone but I knew that he enjoyed our friendship." Kyo started to laugh at his past with Hotaru. "I remember one time he and I got into a fight with some street thugs and Hotaru lit their hair on fire. It was funny watching them run around in circles. They ended up living, but that was only because I hit Hotaru until he put out the flame. Now Hotaru tries to find strength 'through loneliness' as he put it. And that's how I know Hotaru. You two should probably get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Okay, good night, Kyo," said Kat. She and Leo got into the sleeping bags that they had brought with them and quickly fell asleep.

'_Hotaru, are you the same person I knew all those years ago, or have you changed too much?' _thought Kyo as he stared up into the stars.

(The Next Morning)

"There it is! The First Gate!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Desmond.

"You're right, we should have faced at least some bandits by now," said Kyo as they all walked up to the gate.

"I sense someone behind the door," said Raven.

"Well then…" said Kat, "let's knock and see who answers." She pushed the doors open only to be met with a burst of black flame that knocked her backwards.

"Onee-chan!" yelled Leo. He then turned back to the gate and saw who had attacked his sister. "Hotaru…"

"Who are you guys again?" asked Hotaru, oblivious toward all the anger that was directed towards him.

"Titans, G…" but Robin was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on there, Tweety," Kat said to him, "leave this guy to my otouto-chan and me. We have a score to settle with this guy." Kyo chuckled at the use of the nickname Kat had given Robin, earning a glare from the Boy Wonder that told him to shut up.

Leo nodded in agreement. Both twins had their Advent Buckles on and their cards in hand. Leo slid his into his buckle as Kat swiped hers through.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Hotaru blinked and then he yawned. He finally recognized them, "Ah, you're the girl I defeated," he said to Mimic. "And you're her brother," he said in recollection towards Draco.

"Yeah, and you're toast!" Mimic announced, gripping her Suzaku Arrow before splitting it into its double sword mode. "IKUZO!"

"HAI!" Draco yelled as well as he drew his sword and charged.

Mimic swung her swords at Hotaru from above as she did a leap while her bro decided to cut him down from the ground, gliding across the floor with his wind powers as he charged his sword. Mimic, his sister, was empowering her blades with the elements of fire and ice.

Hotaru leapt away from Draco's attack effortlessly as he drew his sword to block Mimic's attack. Mimic then went into a flip kick that sent Hotaru to the ground as her brother did a jump kick that slammed into Hotaru's back. Hotaru staggered a bit and swung only for Mimic to block with her sword while at the same time Draco tackled into Hotaru's side. The three when went into a furious motion of swords sings, slashing, parrying and blocking each others as sparks began to fly off their clashing weapons.

The Titans were stunned but Kyo just smiled. '_This is getting exciting,'_ thought Kyo.

Hotaru was blown away by a wind blast when Mimic declared, "Combination move Number 2!"

Kyo asked the Titans, "What's combination move Number 2?"

Robin just said, "Just watch."

Jinx smiled as she admired Draco. The Knight of Seiryu's body was surrounded by wind and lightning and then he unleashed bolts of pure electricity and a vortex of wind at Hotaru. Mimic, who was next to him, added her own ice powers to her brother's storm powers and created a blizzard…headed right towards Hotaru. Ice, wind and lightning…all the elements to a good storm.

"And the weather forecast for today is a blizzard," Mimic started.

"Followed by strong winds and lightning!" Draco finished.

The attacks flew at Hotaru at blinding speed. As the ice sped toward Hotaru he slashed his blade and said, "Shakuran Entai." A dark flame covered Hotaru, the ice melting before it came any where near him. When the wind and lightning got to him he just slashed his blade, letting the flames travel through the wind. When the lightning connected with Hotaru, the flames connected with Draco, forcing them both to scream in pain. Hotaru got up from the ground, only to be struck with a roundhouse kick from Mimic, sending Hotaru flying.

Hotaru readied himself and charged at the twins. "Ma'oh-en!" exclaimed Hotaru as a pitch black flame burst from his sword and charged toward the two knights. Draco created a wind shield to block the attack as Mimic charged at Hotaru. "Demon's Breath!" a breath of pitch black flame flew at Mimic, who slashed a card through her weapon after recombining the swords to form her bow and attaching her buckle to it.

"REFLECT!" a mirror shield surrounded Mimic as the attack was repelled toward Hotaru. He dodged it by jumping into the air. Perfect. She then drew another card and slashed it. "VINE!" a vine whip appeared from Mimic's weapon. She lashed at Hotaru and tied him up.

"**HELL CRUSHER!!!**" a pitch black flame covered Hotaru, incinerating the vine and creating a large crater. Mimic and Draco were hit by the attack… hard. "I must admit that you two are powerful fighters, but you are weak. Your friendship makes you weak! Only those that are alone can find true strength! Isn't that right… Kyo?" Hotaru stared directly at Kyo.

"Don't look at me Hotaru. Those two are the ones you're fighting." Kyo pointed at Draco and Mimic, getting up and still ready to fight.

"You think you can beat us that easily. You haven't seen anything yet. Ready otouto-chan?" Mimic said.

"Hai!" was his response. "Okaasan said this; companionship is strength and loneliness is weakness! Let us show him that it holds true, onee-chan!"

Mimic and Draco readied their weapons and proclaimed, "We invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu! We call forth…"

Mimic release her arrow at Hotaru, "**SUZAKU!!!**"

Draco slashed his blade, "**SEIRYU!!!**"

The two attacks sped towards Hotaru. He became trapped in a flaming whirlwind created by Draco and Mimic's attacks. Draco slashed his blade once again, transforming the wind into the shape of a powerful dragon charging at Hotaru from above while Mimic's Suzaku attacked from below. The two attacks connected with their target, enveloping Hotaru in a giant explosion. The warrior fell to the ground, but slowly got up. "I refuse to lose to you! I am strong! I gained this strength on my own and I will use it to defeat you!"

"Let's finish him, otouto-chan!" proclaimed Mimic, drawing three cards.

"Hai, onee-chan!" replied Draco, drawing three cards as well. He tossed one to Mimic, as she tossed one to him. They slashed their cards through their weapons.

Suzaku Arrow: "FLOAT! DRILL! THUNDER! **THUNDER SPIN DANCE!!**"

Seiryu Blade: "KICK! TORNADO! METAL! **IRON WHIRLWIND STRIKE!!**"

Hotaru had no time to defend himself as a flying, electrified corkscrew kick smashed into his head and sent him flying… and right towards a metallic Draco. Draco slammed his foot into Hotaru's back and then created a whirlwind, knocking Hotaru into the air and back onto the ground. The twins had won.

"Glorious!" screamed Starfire.

"Good job, you two," said Kyo. Jinx smiled and cheered out for the Knight of Seiryu.

"Okay, that hurt," said the wounded Hotaru. He couldn't move. Kyo walked over to Hotaru with his blade drawn.

"Kyo, what are you doing!?" screamed Robin as Kyo approached Hotaru.

Kyo slammed his blade down… just barely missing Hotaru's head. "Hotaru… you're a fucking idiot! You got hung up on 'loneliness.' It doesn't matter if you're alone! The strong are strong and the weak are weak! There is nothing else! Understand?!" exclaimed Kyo as he threw his head back in laughter.

"And here I was worried," said Cyborg, breathing a sigh of relief. Everyone nearly had a heart attack when they thought Kyo was gonna kill Hotaru.

"You got a little stronger, yeah, but you haven't changed at all. Still clueless, still so determined…" said Kyo.

"Not changed? Me?!" questioned Hotaru.

"Not a bit. That smile on your face when our swords met at the tournament… it was the same as four years ago!"

"You lie. Everything about you fills me with hate!"

"You wish! Hotaru, four years ago we were best friends."

"Idiot," stated Hotaru.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" asked Kyo.

"No… the idiot is me." Hotaru then sat up and looked at Kyo. "I'm ready. Finish it."

"I'd expect nothing less from you…" Kyo stood up and positioned his blade as if to cut off Hotaru's head. "Farewell… Hotaru!"

"Kyo, stop!" screamed Takada.

Instead of cutting off Hotaru's head, Kyo flicked him on the forehead. "Ow, Ow, Ow…" said Hotaru in pain.

"Smarts, don't it?!" laughed Kyo.

"Why didn't you kill me?" asked Hotaru.

"Idiot, I could kill you any time I wanted. Why would I give you the satisfaction?" Kyo the kneeled to become eye level with Hotaru. "You rest now then come and meet us later." Kyo turned to rejoin the Titans. "So Hotaru… who is at the second gate?" asked Kyo.

"I don't know. As soon as I got the first gate, I came here."

"How do you decide who got what gate?" asked Desmond.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors," stated Hotaru. This caused everyone to sweat-drop. "It was the fairest way… but I wanted to go first so I shot after everyone else."

"Nobody noticed?!" asked Beast Boy.

"He's proud of it too," said Jinx.

"Sorry we asked" said Raven.

"Let's go guys… the Second Gate waits!" exclaimed Kyo.

(Elsewhere in the Land of the Mibu)

"So, it looks like Hotaru lost," said a girl with short black hair. She was dressed like a nurse.

"It doesn't surprise me," replied another girl with long pink hair. She too was dressed like a nurse. "Ready, Saisei?"

"Of course Saishi," replied Saisei.

They grasped hands and said in unison, "The devils in white, Saishi and Saisei, wait at the second gate, Kyo! You'll be our first blood sacrifice!"

The twins have defeated Hotaru. And what about Yukimura? Well, he'll be getting some help from an unexpected source. And it looks like there is more trouble coming the way of the Titans and Knights, though. See how they fair in the next chapter: The Devils in White.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Devils in White

"So, it looks like Hotaru lost," said a girl with short black hair. She was dressed like a nurse.

"It doesn't surprise me," replied another girl with long pink hair. She too was dressed like a nurse. "Ready, Saisei?"

"Of course, Saishi," replied Saisei.

They grasped hands and said in unison, "The devils in white, Saishi and Saisei, wait at the second gate, Kyo! You'll be our first blood sacrifice!"

(The real world)

'_I just can't break through this guy's armor. How am I going to beat him?'_ thought Yukimura. No matter what he tried Yukimura just couldn't beat Jaki-sama.

"Now I will destroy y…" but Jaki-sama's words were cut short as blood spurted from his mouth. "What? But how, my armor should have protected me!" exclaimed Jaki-sama as he fell forward. When he fell he revealed that he had several kunai knives in the back of his neck, and behind him was a shadowy figure.

"I can't believe that someone like you would be defeated so easily, Yukimura-dono," said the figure.

"Who is that?" asked Yukimura, dumbfounded.

"It looks like a chick," said Bontenmaru. "I hope she's hot."

"Yukimura-dono, I'm so upset that you don't remember me. Has that scar that I gave you on my onee-chan's fifteenth birthday even healed yet?" asked the figure.

"Mayumi-chan?" questioned Yukimura.

"Looks like you do remember me." Mayumi stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself.

"She is a babe and a hot one at that," said Bontenmaru, looking Mayumi up and down.

"She's also fifteen years old, Bon-san," Yukimura told him.

"Forget that I said anything," replied Bontenmaru.

(Land of the Mibu)

The Titans and Knights had past the first gate and were on their way to the second. Once again they were walking through the forest. "Kyo, I thought you were actually going to kill Hotaru there for a second there," said Kat.

"Nope, I never intended on it either. I just enjoyed freaking you guys out," Kyo said with a grin.

"So, Kyo, any ideas on who's guarding the second gate?" asked Robin.

"I really wish I did. Too bad Hotaru is too stupid to have waited around and find out."

"What is his problem anyways? I mean no one can truly be that stupid," said Takada.

"Yeah, not even Beast Boy," added Cyborg.

"Yeah, not even me. Wait a minute…" said Beast Boy. He then began to argue with Cyborg. This caused Kyo to laugh.

"Hotaru just took too many blows to the head, he not really stupid just…" Kyo was trying to figure out the right words. "Nope, he's stupid," concluded Kyo. Kyo heard some rustling in the bushes. "Did you guy's hear that?"

"Yeah, what do you think it is?" asked Desmond.

"Well knowing my luck, it's a trap," said Kyo, as the Titans and Knights stepped through the bushes. When they arrived on the other side the boys' jaws dropped at the sight before them, hot girls, wearing nothing but bandages.

"What's with they babes in bandages?" drooled Takada.

"Hello, boys! Wanna play?" giggled one of the girls.

"We came to play with you!" said another girl.

"They don't need those bandages," said Beast Boy, as he leered at the girls suggestively.

"It'll feel good," said one of the girls, fondling herself. No one seemed to notice that their nails were growing.

"Ready or not!" screamed the girls as they charged at the group.

"Why did I have a feeling that this would happen?" said Kyo as he drew his blade and beat away some of the attackers with his sheath then cut one in half, vertically.

"Hey don't cut them in half! Women like these are a rare find!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Oh wait until Tara hears that you said that, Greenie," mocked Kat.

The girls got up and looked at the Titans. Once they got up they seemed more like zombies than anything else. "We want to play more," said one of the zombies.

"Where'd the girls go?" questioned Cyborg, now turned off and freaked out.

"Dude, they look like the things from the movie 'The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies'!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Desmond raised an eyebrow and said, "You watch too many movies." He gripped his Genbu Staff.

"We came back at the request of Saishi and Saisei-sama of the Five Stars. Came back to life. Now, let's play!!!" screamed one of the zombies as they charged at the Titans and Knights. Takada summoned his Byakko Revolver and started shooting at the zombies.

"Don't expect any favors just because you were hot!" exclaimed Takada as he blasted several more zombies.

"Okaasan said this; the dead should remain buried," quoted Leo as he slashed through the zombies.

"Does your mom have sayings for EVERYTHING?" questioned Cyborg as he blasted away more zombies.

"Pretty much," replied Leo calmly before he struck with a wind blade.

Desmond summoned vines to lash out at the zombies before he swung his staff to smash them apart. Starfire was blasting at them with Raven (dark energy), Jinx (hexes) and Kat (fire and ice) while Robin threw explosive bird-a-rangs.

"This is getting annoying!" exclaimed Kyo. "Mizuchi!" A powerful burst of wind was released from Kyo's blade and destroyed the remaining zombies. "With that out of the way, let's go find the gate," stated Kyo, keeping Tenro drawn just in case.

"Kyo, I think I found it!" said Jinx pointing at a large stone wall with two steel doorways.

"That's strange, I didn't think that there'd be two gates. This feels like a trap," said Desmond.

"Well, isn't he all dark and scary isn't he, Saisei?" said a feminine voice from atop the gates. The Titans and Knights looked around.

"He sure is Saishi, but I still think Kyo is scarier" replied Saisei.

"Show yourselves!" Desmond demanded.

"We are Saishi and Saisei, the Devils in White!" exclaimed the two girls.

"Oh god, why did it have to be you two?" asked Kyo with annoyance and realization.

"Kyo, aren't you happy to see us?" whined Saishi as she jumped off the gates and ran towards Kyo to give him a hug.

Once she got close enough Kyo slashed her in half, horizontally. "You talk too much" said Kyo as he sheathed Tenro and Saishi's top half fell to the ground.

Robin was horrified, "You didn't have to do that!"

"Take a closer look," was all Kyo said.

"There are still life signs but it's impossible," said Cyborg.

"After all we've been through I think anything is possible," commented Beast Boy.

"Oh, my. How violent, and no pity for girls, either!" Saishi was still talking! Her body was slowly pulling itself together. When she was once again complete she giggled, "I like!"

Leo's eyes widened like Beast Boy's.

"This girl is weird," said Jinx.

"Who are you calling weird, ugly girl?!" screamed Saishi, pointing at Jinx.

"What did you call me!?" Jinx screeched.

"Shut up, you have no right to yell at Saishi!" said Saisei.

"Cat Fight!!!" yelled Beast Boy in enthusiasm. This caused everyone to look at him angrily. "I'll be quiet now" said Beast Boy sheepishly.

"Baka," muttered Kat under her breath.

"Saishi, let me deal with the ugly chick and the Goth girl" said Saisei. Jinx's hands were electrified by pink energy. She was getting tired of them calling her ugly. Her concentration was broken when Leo kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck and be careful, koibito," whispered Leo. "Gambatte."

Desmond walked over to Raven and removed his crucifix. He put it around her neck and said, "For luck, luv."

"Let us battle," said Saisei as she stepped forward.

Jinx and Raven stepped forward.

Jinx ran ahead and used her acrobats in conjunction with her powers, spraying hex waves from her fingers as Raven remained in the air and chanted her signature words, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" black energy daggers were thrown from her hands straight towards Saisei as Jinx's hexes threw her into the air after blowing up the floor under her. The dark daggers impaled her. Saisei fell to the ground with a thud.

"We got her!" Jinx grinned. Or so they thought.

"Interesting tactics." Saisei began to pull the daggers out of herself, completely unharmed. "It's been a while since I've had to get serious." A whirlwind surrounded Saisei, but the whirlwind suddenly turned into cherry blossoms. When the whirlwind stopped Saisei was no longer in her nurse outfit. Instead of her short hair, it was now long and flowing. Instead she was wearing a long skirt and beautiful armor. She now wielded a large naginata.

"No…" said Kyo, his hands clenched in anger.

"What is it, Kyo?" asked Robin.

"I pray that it's nothing but we'll soon find out." '_If she is who I think she is… then the girls are in trouble.'_

Saisei charged at the two girls and swung her naginata. Jinx barely dodged and Raven created a shield around herself. "That was close," said Jinx. Raven nodded in agreement. "We've got to try something to take her down."

"I need you to keep her busy for a minute. I have a plan," said Raven, getting into the lotus position.

"I'll give you as much time as I can," said Jinx. She charged at Saisei, her hands hissing with pink energy. She fired several hex blasts at Saisei, who managed to block most of the attacks but to several hit knocking Saisei back. '_Just have to keep this up for a little bit longer.'_ She charged at Saisei once again. This time she formed claws out of her energy and slashed at the Mibu warrior. Saisei blocked the strikes then swung at Jinx. Jinx couldn't get out of the way fast enough and took a hit in her side. "AHHHH!" screamed Jinx as the naginata dug into her.

"JINXY-CHAN!" Leo cried out, horrified to see his girlfriend wounded.

Jinx managed to push off the naginata and got back into a fighting stance.

"You put up quite the fight but…" Saisei prepared her naginata. "I am stronger." Saisei began to twirl her naginata around and the wind began to pick up. "Zetsu-Hyakka Oran!!!" A powerful burst of wind was released from her naginata and consumed Jinx, launching her into the air.

"JINXY-CHAN!!!" screamed Leo. He charged in to help but was stopped by Kyo. "Kyo, what are you doing!? I have to help her!"

"You can't help her, Leo! Not against whom she's fighting," Kyo said.

"What are you talking about, Kyo?" asked Desmond.

"Jinx and Raven are fighting the most powerful woman history has ever known… Tomoe Gozen. I read a book about her once, it said…"

"_Tomoe was especially beautiful, with white skin, long hair, and charming features. She was also a remarkably strong archer, and as a swordswoman she was a warrior worth a thousand, ready to confront a demon or a god, mounted or on foot. She handled unbroken horses with superb skill; she rode unscathed down perilous descents. Whenever a battle was imminent, she was the first into battle, equipped with strong armor, an oversized sword, and a mighty bow; and she performed more deeds of valor than any other warrior."_

"She is probably one of the strongest people to have ever existed, and she died more than 900 years ago."

"Nani!?" screamed Kat in confusion, "900 years ago!?"

"Yes, it seems that Saishi brought her back from the dead," stated Kyo, anger lining his voice.

"You ready, Raven?" asked Jinx, breathing heavily.

"Ready! Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" In a flash of dark energy, all of Raven's personalities appeared and held down Tomoe. "And now for the final touch…" using what remained of her power formed a giant sword made of black energy. She slashed with the powerful blade and cut through Tomoe.

Tomoe fell to the ground, her body slowly deteriorating. She looked at the Titan girls and said, "Thank you for freeing me." Tomoe's body then disappeared, all that remained was dust.

Raven was trying to regain her composure. She had just taken a life. Jinx of course fell over, with her side bleeding but was caught by Leo.

"Jinxy-chan! Onegai! Don't die!" he begged, eyes watering. Raven kneeled down and placed her hands on Jinx's wound, healing it. When she was done she fell back, fainting. Vines cushioned her fall, courtesy of Desmond.

"You did good, luv," he said to her, kissing her temple. "Now, rest."

Jinx's eyes opened and her first reaction was to grab Leo's face and pull him down for a kiss.

Kyo walked over to where Tomoe Gozen once laid. He picked up some of the dust and held it in his hand. "Sleep well, Tomoe Gozen. May you find peace in the afterlife." He let the dust sift through his fingers.

"This sucks!" screamed Saishi. "She was a special model too!" the Titans stared at her with anger.

Starfire stepped forward. "Leave her to me." Starfire floated into the air and charged at flinging starbolts at Saishi. The attacks connected, destroying most of Saishi's body.

"Now that wasn't very nice," said Saishi as she began to reform. Her nurse uniform, however, was destroyed, revealing her naked body. This caused the Cyborg, Takada, and Beast boy to drool. Beast Boy actually turned into a dog and started to howl. "I guess it's time I get serious!" exclaimed Saishi as smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared Saishi was wearing a Playboy Bunny costume.

"What is so serious about that?!" screamed Kat.

"This actually makes me look cute, don't ya think?" Saishi spoke playfully as she did a sexy pose. She shook her booty a bit and grinned. She then winked at Cyborg, Beast Boy and Takada who fell over with hearts in their eyes. She then gave Robin a flirtatious look at Robin, "I love your colors. Want to come home with me, little bird?"

Robin was about to respond when Saishi got a fist in the face from Starfire, sending her flying. Starfire's eyes were glowing green with rage. It was go time.

"Don't you dare touch Robin!" Starfire warned. Saishi recovered and said.

"Oh, is he yours?" Saishi asked. She ran her hands down her curves. "I think he would prefer a curvier woman, don't you think?"

Kat's eyebrow twitched. This skank was really pushing it. She already hated this girl.

"Now you know why I don't like her. She is such a pain in the ass" said Kyo.

"Oh Kyo! Why do you have to be so mean to me?" pouted Saishi.

Starfire let out a roar of fury and struck at Saishi with her eyebeams and they blew off Saishi's arm. However, she immediately regenerated.

"My turn!" Saishi jumped high up, an inhuman height, and began pummeling Starfire with super fast punches. Starfire was struck in the face, stomach and chest numerous times before Saishi smashed her fist in a right hook that sent Starfire to the ground with a crash. Saishi landed on the ground and jumped up and down, laughing happily in victory. "I win! I win! I win!"

"No you don't!" screamed Starfire as she charged at Saishi, her hands and eyes glowing.

"Starfire! You have to destroy all of her or she'll keep coming back!" yelled Kyo.

Starfire performed a rapid fire technique, blasting at Saishi with her starbolts and eye beams, knocking dust into the air. When the dust cleared only Saishi's head remained. "That was just a little too mean," said Saishi as her body began to regenerate. Starfire flew right at Saishi and picked her up, flying high into the air. With a scream of pure fury Starfire released all her energy, incinerating Saishi to the very last molecule. No way was she coming back now. Starfire landed on the ground, overwhelmed and exhausted before she fainted, but Robin caught her.

"We'll make camp here," said Kyo. "The girls need to rest. We'll head out to the third gate tomorrow."

"But, Kyo, which one leads us to the third gate?" asked Kat.

"Luckily, Tomoe Gozen granted us a favor," said Kyo pointing to the right gate. In front of it was Tomoe's naginata standing firmly, as if to point the way.

(The Real World)

Yukimura, Mayumi and Bontenmaru were walking through what remained of the city. They were now in front of a Nobunaga Tech building, the same one that Kyo and the others had used. "Looks like Kyo came through here," said Bontenmaru. A look of hatred crossed Mayumi's face at the mention of Kyo's name.

"They probably need our help, what do you think, Mayumi-chan?" asked Yukimura.

"I say we go," said Mayumi. She still wanted revenge on Kyo.

"We'll it's settled. Let's go!" exclaimed Bontenmaru as the three warriors entered the Land of the Mibu.

(Land of the Mibu)

Nobunaga sat on a throne and stared at his hand. "It seems that Saishi has failed. No matter. With her death my power grows even more. If Kyo and his little friends keep this up I will be at near omnipotent power by the time they arrive."

(The Second Gate)

It was the morning following the battle with Saisei and Saishi. The girls were still pretty shaken up. They had killed two people. The Titans and Knights tried to console them, but to no avail.

"Don't worry about it," said Kyo. "They weren't human."

"What are you talking about Kyo?" asked Raven.

"The Mibu… they aren't human. Most of them are constructs created by Nobunaga to do his biding. The only one I do know isn't a construct is Hotaru. And you can't let death get to you, not here. Here it is kill or be killed. So stop mopping and get over it!" Kyo got up and walked over to the gate. He pushed open the gate and grabbed Tomoe's naginata, resting it on his shoulder. He looked back at the Titans and Knights and said, "Let's go. Only three gates left."

With the Devils in White out of the way only three gates remain, but who guards the third gate. Will Mayumi finally learn the truth? Find out in the next chapter: One Final Blow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: One Final Blow

Kyo got up and walked over to the gate. He pushed open the gate and grabbed Tomoe's naginata, resting it on his shoulder. He looked back at the Titans and Knights and said, "Let's go. Only three gates left."

"Kyo, don't you think that we should eat first?" questioned Kat. "I brought some Instant Noodles."

This caused Leo to groan. "Onee-chan, you know I can't stand instant food. Cooking is an art form and must be treated as such." Leo went into his backpack and pulled out some canned food and wrapped riceballs. Desmond went through his things and pulled out some sandwiches. Raven pulled out some water and a packet of green tea.

"You're so melodramatic, otouto-chan," Kat teased.

"I stand by my convictions," he responded.

"I shall get a fire started," said Starfire. Using a small amount of her powers started a small cooking flame.

After eating, the Titans packed up their supplies and headed out. Kyo was still holding Tomoe Gozen's naginata. "Hey, Kyo, why are you still carrying that thing? She did try to kill Raven and I, remember?" asked Jinx.

"But she was also under Saishi's control. If not for that she wouldn't have fought you and Raven. Tomoe Gozen was one of the greatest samurai in history. And for that I will honor her by keeping her weapon safe," Kyo told her.

"Whatever," she said. "Let's move on."

(The First Gate)

Bontenmaru, Yukimura and Mayumi had finally reached the first gate. "It looks like Kyo-san is no longer here," said Yukimura. They then noticed the gate was open.

"Looks like the door's open so let's keep going," said Bontenmaru. They ran past the gate.

They didn't notice Hotaru asleep on the ground. "What was that?" asked Hotaru. "No matter. I better go catch up with Kyo." Hotaru stood up and dusted himself off and walked toward the gate.

(Elsewhere)

The Titans and Knights were walking through a cave. Kat had to be blindfolded and carried on Cyborg's back so she wouldn't freak out. This was the pathway to the Third Gate. "There it is! There's the exit!" exclaimed Beast Boy. They exited the cave and noticed how strange the area was. Instead of it being solid ground like the past two areas, this one had a curved pathway above a chasm. And in the center of the pathway was a large plateau. Surrounding the area were dozens of giant stalagmites rising from the chasm floor.

"Ah, welcome!" said a voice. Everyone's eyes darted towards the location of the voice. They saw a man dressed as a hippie, with black hair and sunglasses, fanning himself and smoking a cigarette. "Long time no see, folks."

Kat removed her blindfold and growled, "You!" Leo was also ready to slice this bastard to pieces.

"Chinmei!!" growled Kyo, his hand gripping his sword. "Kat, hold this." Kyo handed Kat the naginata.

"If I'd known you were coming I'd have made some tea," said Chinmei with a smile on his face, waving at the Titans and Knights, with the arm that Kyo had cut off during their last fight.

"His arm… how'd he get that arm back?!" asked Cyborg.

"I had Saishi re-grow it for me" said Chinmei, with a smile on his face. Kyo charged at Chinmei and swung down. Chinmei barely blocked the attack with his fan. "Easy, Kyo, why are you being so hasty?"

"I'll kill you!!!" yelled Kyo, swinging wildly at Chinmei. Chinmei barely blocked each attack.

"G-give me a break, Kyo! I can't take this…" Kyo swung again and knocked Chinmei over the edge of the pathway. Chinmei screamed all the way down.

"Looks like he's a goner," Beast Boy said as he looked down.

A light appeared behind Kyo. It was Chinmei, facing the Titans, lighting a new cigarette. "Really! You startled me, Kyo. Can't we do things a little more… peacefully?"

"You, die," stated Kyo simply.

"Oh?" asked Chinmei.

"I swear… you will die!" Kyo's eyes glowed blood red.

(Elsewhere)

"We're through the second gate! Who knows how far they've gotten?" said Bontenmaru as they walked through the cave.

'_Why did you kill her? She meant no harm to anyone. You even said that you loved her. I'm waiting Kyo… I'll avenge my onee-chan, and find out the truth!'_ thought Mayumi.

(The Third Gate)

"Why the hard face Kyo? We should be chatting about the good old days. For instance…" Chinmei removed the side of his shirt, revealing a long scar going across his right shoulder. "This scar you gave me when we first met. It still hurts when it rains. It was raining that day, too, wasn't it?"

'_The rain…' _thought Kyo.

(One year ago)

Kyo was lying under a tree in the rain, staring into the sky. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black pants. His red eyes shone through the darkness. A girl with short black hair walked up to him carrying an umbrella. She was wearing a pink jacket and white pants. This was Mahiro. "Why don't you come inside? It's raining and beginning to get dark," said Mahiro.

"You know I like the rain," said Kyo with a smile on his face.

"You are so stubborn. You're lucky that I love you," sighed Mahiro as she sat down next to Kyo. They laughed and talked for a while then Mahiro got up and headed toward the house. "I'm going to go get dinner started. I'll call you when it's ready," said Mahiro as she walked into the house.

Kyo remained under the tree, deep in thought. He then noticed that several Mibu troops had surrounded him.

(In the house)

Mahiro was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone in the hall. "Who's there?!" asked Mahiro as she walked.

"Well, good evening!" said Chinmei as he appeared behind Mahiro.

Mahiro backed away. "Where did you…?"

"Sorry to drop in unannounced. But we came to deal with that man outside. You, unfortunately, just got too attached to him," said Chinmei as he advanced on Mahiro, a sadistic grin on his face.

(Outside)

Kyo had easily defeated the Mibu troops. He had one of the troops by the neck, holding him in the air. "Who do you work for?!" demanded Kyo.

"I tell you nothing! Hah! We are just decoys!" Kyo's eyes widened in realization, he threw the Mibu soldier at the tree that he had, only minutes ago, been relaxing under.

"Mahiro!" exclaimed Kyo as he ran toward the house. When he arrived he threw the door open. He saw Mahiro on her knees, stripped naked and crying. Chinmei stood over her with a sword in hand. "Mahiro! What did you do to her, you bastard!?"

"We warned you, Kyo, '_your life will be full of misery'_ didn't you pay attention to the note?" Kyo stared at Chinmei; he went to draw his sword when Chinmei put his blade on Mahiro's back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Chinmei with a sadistic grin on his face. Mahiro however got up and ran; Kyo had distracted Chinmei long enough for her to get away. "Happy Come Come Bullet!" the wreckage in the room lifted off the ground and shot at Mahiro, including Chinmei's sword. Blood splattered all over Kyo's face, and Mahiro fell to the floor. Chinmei's sword had pierced Mahiro's heart, she was dying.

"No! Mahiro!" screamed Kyo, tears running down his face. He closed his eyes then opened them again. They seemed darker, more demonic. Demon Eyes Kyo had awoken.

Chinmei removed the sword from Mahiro. "Will you look at that… My beautiful blade, sullied with human blood." Demon Eyes Kyo swung at Chinmei, cutting his shoulder. "Looks like Demon Eyes Kyo is awake. Sorry to kill and run, but…" Chinmei picked up Mahiro's body, "I'll be sure to tell The Crimson King how far the Demon Child of the Mibu Clan has come." Chinmei disappeared. Kyo regained control and fell to his knees, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Mahiro. I failed you, the woman I loved. We can't keep our promise. Remember… we promised to grow old together." Kyo threw his head back and screamed.

(Present Day)

"Those were the days! Weren't they Kyo?" laughed Chinmei. Kyo just stared at Chinmei.

"No… How could it be?" asked a voice, drawing everyone's attention. It was Mayumi. Mayumi began to walk towards Kyo, the Titans and Knights staring at her.

"Mayumi…"

Mayumi walked right up to Kyo, tears in her eyes. She embraced Kyo, crying. "Why?! Why didn't you tell me?" cried Mayumi, pounding her fists against Kyo. "If you'd just told me the truth, I… I would… I…"

Kyo pushed Mayumi back. "She died right before my eyes. It is the same as if I had killed her."

"Kyo…"

"What a turn of events! You've grown quite sentimental, Kyo! You've been letting this build for a long time, haven't you?" said Chinmei walking away from Kyo. "You should go easier on yourself, you dig? She was just a girl. **Big Deal**. Who needs them?" Everyone turned their eyes at Chinmei, glaring at him angrily. "As long as you've got love in your heart!"

"Hey…" started Takada.

"Yeah," finished Desmond.

"Slime," said Bontenmaru.

"He's rotten, all right" said Yukimura.

"Y-You…" said Mayumi.

"I don't believe you!" yelled Jinx.

Chinmei just smiled.

"You'll pay… Chinmei. **Mark my words… you'll pay!!**" yelled Kyo.

"You can't win." With a snap of his fingers the gravity increased around everyone, forcing them all to the ground. Mayumi appeared behind Chinmei and struck at him with a dagger. Chinmei quickly blocked. "So many opponents, I must've missed one."

"You killed my nee-chan! You will die!" yelled Mayumi.

"Simmer down!" Chinmei tried to move but realized that he couldn't. "Why can't I move?! What is this?!" Chinmei was trapped in a giant spider's web.

"Only one thing to do in the spider's web… wait for death." Mayumi charged at Chinmei. "Die!!"

"Whoa!!" screamed Chinmei. His face then became completely calm. "Just kidding…" the force of gravity increased around Mayumi, immobilizing her. "So sorry, but you can't kill me like that!" said Chinmei as he untangled himself. "Still, you amused me so I'd like to perform a **special trick** as thanks. Witness the amazing things you can do when you control gravity." Chinmei snapped his fingers, and Mayumi's arm completely twisted around, snapping the bone in two. Mayumi let out a scream in pain. Everyone looked on in horror as Mayumi fell to the ground. "Kyo, this is all your fault for holding back. You know, I just thought of fascinating game we could play. Until you can beat me, I'll kill off your friends, one by one. This'll be fun. I think we'll start with her!" said Chinmei as he put his foot on Mayumi's head to hold her down. "You just sit there and watch, Kyo. Let the games begin!" Mayumi threw several shuriken at Chinmei, who easily dodged. "My, still itching for a fight, with that arm?" Mayumi stood up, holding her arm.

"I'll kill you myself! For my nee-chan! Even… even if it means my death." Mayumi charged at Chinmei, daggers drawn. She kept striking at Chinmei, but he just kept dodging, smiling the entire time.

"So you're her sister? Fate has a sense of humor, irony, even! This makes thing a little more interesting!" Chinmei then lifted his foot and kicked Mayumi's broken arm, causing her to scream. Chinmei then floated into the air and waved his fan around, creating blades of gravity. "It's the Happy Come Come Bullet!" yelled Chinmei as the gravity blades fired at Mayumi. When they connected they created several gashes causing Mayumi to double over in agony.

'_I can't win. I can't hope to match his power. I can't even wipe that damn smile off his face! I am sorry sister. I may… I may not be able to avenge you. But… Kyo… you can defeat him, can't you? If I could distract Chinmei from Kyo for a second… but how?'_ thought Mayumi, as she looked at Kyo.

Kyo realized what Mayumi was planning. "Mayumi!!! What are you doing?! Stop!!!"

"I am Mayumi of the spider's web… I am coming for you!" Mayumi charged at Chinmei, still in mid-air. '_Just one… just one blow! If I can just land one blow to distract him!'_

"You don't know when to give up!" Chinmei shouted at her. Mayumi appeared behind the floating Chinmei.

"I have you!" yelled Mayumi as she struck at Chinmei with her broken arm.

Chinmei, however, grabbed her arm in mid-strike. "So sorry! You did yell. I'm sure…" Chinmei twisted Mayumi's arm, snapping even more bones. "Your sister would be proud of you." He moved Mayumi so that if he let go, she would fall to the chasm floor. Mayumi was beginning to lose consciousness.

'_One blow… just one final blow. Nee-chan… please, lend me strength… please… nee-chan… please… **ONE FINAL BLOW!!!**'_ With all her strength, Mayumi swung at Chinmei, cutting his cheek.

"It takes spirit to move on a broken arm like that! I'm impressed. But it's over." Blood began to drip down Chinmei's cheek, his smile finally gone. Mayumi smiled.

"Yes… I've won."

"What?" There was a large explosion over by where the Titans were. Kyo stood, Tenro drawn, and he was pissed! "My, my. I got distracted…"

"Chinmei!!!" yelled Kyo.

"Your reward." Chinmei let Mayumi go and she fell.

'_Kyo… End him'_ thought Mayumi as she fell.

Kyo ran to the edge of the pathway and jumped. "Kyo!" yelled Kat.

Kyo was falling… fast, but he had planned on that. He was trying to catch Mayumi. When he got close enough Kyo grabbed Mayumi and pulled her in close. He used Tenro to slow the decent and the two landed on a platform. "He caught her," said Yukimura, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I… I…" began Mayumi, tears running down her face.

"Mayumi…" said Kyo, fists clenched in anger. "Five minutes. I'll be back."

"Kyo…" Kyo then turned and ran up the side of the platform. Kyo got to the top and faced Chinmei, his eyes glowing a deep red.

"Raven, go get Mayumi."

"Right, Kyo…" Raven disappeared. A few seconds later she reappeared with Mayumi. She laid her down on the ground, the Titans and Knights forming a wall between her and Chinmei.

"Titans, get ready," ordered Robin.

"No," said Kyo, "he's mine."

"I want a piece of this guy, Kyo" said Kat. Leo nodded his head in agreement; he wanted to fight this guy as well.

"No! Chinmei is mine! And if any of you get in my way I will not hesitate to strike you down!" yelled Kyo. The Titans and Knights stared at him in shock. With lightning quick speed Kyo appeared behind Chinmei and swung at him.

When the dust cleared, Chinmei was unharmed, rocks floating around him to create a shield. "Nice isn't it? This shield naturally protects me. Gravity is ever so handy. You shouldn't be surprised, though" said Chinmei waving his finger back and forth. "That's the least of what I can do!" several rocks that composed Chinmei's shield shot at Kyo, who blocked all of the attacks with his blade. "Now the real game begins. Chinsei-Rekka Suisei-Sho!" Chinmei snapped his fingers and several rocks fell from the sky, plummeting right towards Kyo. The attacks hit and kicked dust into the air. When most of the dust cleared Kyo was nowhere to be found.

"Kyo!!!" screamed Mayumi.

"Did it get him?" asked Leo.

In what was left of the dust a voice was heard. "Weak." With incredible speed Kyo struck at Chinmei and sliced off his arm. Kyo stood, his back facing Chinmei. "Chinmei…" Kyo turned around and faced Chinmei, his eyes glowing red with pure rage, "that was for Mayumi. Three minutes left Chinmei…" Kyo positioned his blade. "Three minutes left for you to live."

"Looks like Demon Eyes Kyo has finally awoken…" said Chinmei.

"No, the old man is staying out of this one," said Kyo, his eyes never leaving Chinmei.

Chinmei began to wave his fan around. "Happy Come Come Bullet!" gravity blades shot at Kyo, the attacks cutting into Kyo. Kyo charged at Chinmei, but his rocks once again blocked the attacks. "No go, Kyo. You can't cut through my shield." Kyo screamed in rage and slashed again, this time cutting through the rocks and into Chinmei's side. Chinmei jumped back. "You cut through it! Impressive! How about this? Chinsei-Rekka Suisei-Sho!" rocks once again plummeted toward Kyo, darkening the sky with dust. "Coming out Kyo… or are you finally done?" asked Chinmei. The dust cleared, revealing Kyo. He stood, like a demon walking the earth, eyes glowing through the darkness.

"Enough of your tricks Chinmei. Let's finish this."

"Sure," replied Chinmei, holding out his one arm, energy circling around it, a ball began to form in his palm. "I'm sure you remember this."

"Oh no, it's that black hole- thingy!" yelled Beast Boy, waving his arms up and down.

"Yeah, but Kyo defeated that last time, he'll just use the Suzaku again" said, Takada.

"No, he won't. Look at his eyes, he wants to kill Chinmei with his own power, not the borrowed power of his ancestor," said Leo.

"Here it comes. Chinsei Kokutenkyu!!!" shouted Chinmei, sending the singularity right at Kyo.

'_Show him how powerful you are kid,' _said Demon Eyes Kyo.

The singularity sped towards Kyo. Kyo just raised his blade, focusing completely on the attack. Tenro began to glow red with energy. "Chinmei… Let me show you how powerful I am!" Kyo swung his blade, connecting with the singularity.

"Kyo, you idiot, it will swallow you whole!" yelled Chinmei.

"Watch." instead of being absorbed, Kyo began to cut through the singularity.

"What?!" screamed Chinmei in shock. Kyo was slicing through the singularity, using only his blade. Kyo was now forcing the singularity back toward Chinmei. He then completely sliced through the singularity and cut Chinmei in half, knocking him over the pathway.

"Kyo won!" said Starfire in joy. They ran to congratulate Kyo, and he turned to face them.

"Good job, Kyo" said Kat. But Kyo didn't answer. Instead he collapsed on Kat. "Kyo, what's wrong? Your skin is burning up! Kyo. This can't be happening. Wake up, Kyo!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Nightmares

Kyo lays unconscious on the ground. Raven was trying to heal him. "I don't know why but I can't heal him. It feels as if his very soul has become weaker."

Mayumi was now sitting up. Raven had healed her wounds, despite Kat's refusal to help her. The Titans and Knights had avoided eye contact with her, and for good reason. In the short time since they met her she has: copied Kat's form and tried to seduce Kyo and then kill him (Kat didn't appreciate it), knocked out the Titans and tried to kill Kyo, and taken control of the Titans and Knights and tried to use them to kill Kyo. Yet, Kyo never seemed to get mad at her for her constant attempts on his life. "Why didn't Kyo tell me?" asked Mayumi, tears running down her cheeks. Kat walked up to her.

"You don't know why?" Kat smacked Mayumi across the face, leaving a red mark. "It's because he cares about you. For some reason that is completely beyond me, he truly cares for you, despite what you have put him through. That fight just now, Kyo wasn't fighting Chinmei for himself, he wasn't fighting him to save the world or to protect us, the people you took control of to try and kill him; he was fighting Chinmei to protect you, to avenge Mahiro, to prove that he can protect someone with his own power!"

"Kyo…" said Mayumi, a smile coming across her face. She stood up and walked toward Kyo. The Titans tried to get in the way.

Raven said, "We should move. I sense no malice in her spirit."

The Titans moved out of the way. She bent down next to Kyo and hugged him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kyo. I love you, onii-chan."

(Onii-chan means big brother. Can be used as a term of endearment even when there is no blood relationship)

Kyo was wandering through a desolate wasteland. "Where am I?" Bodies could be seen in the streets. In the distance Kyo noticed a shimmering light. He walked towards it. When he arrived he saw a tall building. It was completely trashed, but he could make out the general shape of the building, it was shaped like a giant T. Kyo was looking at the remnants of Titans Tower. "Oh my God, what could have happened here?" Kyo began to panic. He ran into the Tower. "Hey guys are you here? Is everything okay?" Kyo walked through the tower. The inside was even worse than the outside. Wires jutted from the wall, sparks flying from them. He walked into the common room. A cold breeze blew through the room the window had been blown in from the outside. He then saw a horrible sight. He saw what remained of the Teen Titans. Cyborg had his mechanical parts torn from his human parts, blood and oil mixing into some hideous concoction. Beast Boy was stuck to the wall, a spear protruding from his heart. His arms were missing and his stomach split open. His organs clumping on the floor beneath him. "This can't be possible. This just can't be…" Kyo fell to his knees and vomited in terror. He then noticed blood dripping from the ceiling. Kyo looked up, and saw Robin, his top half hanging from the ceiling, his bottom half pulled through the roof. His face was contorted with agony. Kyo walked through the rest of the Tower, seeing if the girls had at least survived. He found no one, no bodies or anything. He then left the Tower, holding back tears. He looked back and said, "I am sorry, my friends."

Kyo wandered through what remained of Jump City. He noticed the Ryokan Inn. Half of the building was demolished. He ran in to see if anyone was still alive. He saw the same sight as the tower, dead bodies, killed in the most horrible fashions imaginable. Among the corpses was his friend, Yukimura Sanada. A sake bottle was shoved through his neck. He left, seeing that no one had survived here either.

He then arrived at Café La Salle. Unlike most of the buildings this one remained intact. Joy came across Kyo's face, '_Maybe the Knights had survived!' _thought Kyo. He walked in, but the building was trashed. Tables were over turned, save one. At that table sat a man. He was wearing a white suit and had long white hair, part of it covering his left eye. He was eating a steak.

"This steak is quite good," said the man. "I am glad that at least one of those survivors could cook." He looked up and noticed Kyo staring at him. "Ah, young Kyo, come sit," said the man offering Kyo a seat. "I will have one of the girls bring you some food." He clapped his hands and a young girl with short black hair, pale skin and violet eyes walked in carrying a tray. It was Raven. Kyo ran over to her.

"Raven, thank God you're okay!" exclaimed Kyo. She didn't answer him. "Raven what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid she can't speak. You see, in order to stop her powers I removed her vocal cords," said the man, still eating his steak.

"Who are you?!" demanded Kyo.

"Kyo, I'm hurt that you don't remember me. After all I am the man who systematically took over the world. I killed everyone that meant anything to you, and those that I let live are now my personal servants."

"Nobunaga…" said Kyo, his hands clenched in anger.

"Ah, so you do remember me." Kyo drew his blade and struck at Nobunaga, who caught the blade in his hand with ease, however no cut appeared on his hand. He threw Kyo back, crashing into a wall. "Kyo, you disappoint me. I thought that you could at least draw blood. Now since you struck at me I must kill one of your friends." With a snap of his fingers Raven burst into flames, soon all that remained was charred bones.

Kyo fell to his knees. "Raven… no." Kyo glared at Nobunaga. "I'm going to kill you. With my own hands, I'll kill you!"

Kyo snapped awake. "I'll kill you, Nobunaga!!!" Kyo looked around to see everyone staring at him. '_It was just a dream'_ Kyo thought. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his friends alive. It was now night but Kyo had woken everyone up, almost everyone. Mayumi was still fast asleep, using Kyo's leg as a pillow. He stared down at her lovingly. Mayumi was finally back to normal.

"Kyo what happened?" asked Robin with concern.

Kyo then told the Titans and Knights about his dream. Everyone was shocked by this.

"I'M DEAD!?" Beast Boy exclaimed, "WITH MY GUTS RIPPED OUT!?"

"I'm a waitress!?" Raven shouted out in disbelief.

"That is one whacked dream, dawg," Cyborg said.

"More like the mother of all nightmares," Takada stated.

"It could very well be a vision of the future," Desmond chimed in only to earn two slaps in the back of his head. "OW!"

"Don't say such things," Kat said, eyes narrowed.

"It's like tempting fate," Leo added. "And hearing about our restaurant being ruined is not something comforting either."

Kyo looked down at the ground. '_I pray to God that you're wrong Desmond, I truly do.'_

The dream had been far too graphic and how Kyo described it didn't tone down the feeling.

"Friend Kyo," Starfire spoke sympathetically. "It must've been too much for you to see such horrible sights in your slumber."

Robin said, "I've seen some horrible sights, but nothing like **that**."

"Hey where's Yukimura and Bontenmaru?" asked Kyo.

"They left to help people back in the real world. Mayumi, however, refused to leave you," said Jinx.

Mayumi was slowly waking up. "Kyo…?" asked Mayumi, groggily. "Kyo!" exclaimed Mayumi as she gave Kyo a hug.

None of them however noticed the figure in a white cloak watching them intently. "Kyo…" spoke the figure, "you will suffer." The figure then disappeared.

(Elsewhere)

Oda Nobunaga sat on his throne, plotting. "Hmmm. Now Chinmei has been defeated. Kyo and his allies are becoming quite bothersome."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance. I have had some experience with those allies of his," spoke a figure from the shadows.

"Who's there?" demanded Nobunaga.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black and gray bodysuit, and had a mask on, one half being orange, the other half being black. This was Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator. "Hello, Oda Nobunaga," said Slade, bowing politely. "My name is Slade Wilson."

"I have heard of you, an international assassin who goes by the name Deathstroke. What do you want?"

"I have come to join your 'organization.' I have faced the Titans on several occasions. I could be quite useful to you. All I ask is that you allow me to defeat them."

"Seeing as how I am a fan of your work I shall allow you to join. Since I am also familiar with how you operate, I am going to offer you a high ranking position. Shatora!" shouted Nobunaga.

"Yes, my lord?" asked Shatora as he appeared next to Nobunaga.

"I want you to fight this man," said Nobunaga, pointing at Slade. "Slade, if you can kill Shatora, then you will gain his name and position."

The two warriors got into battle stances and charged at each other…

(The Third Gate)

Kyo and Mayumi had gone for a walk, Kat followed, without informing Kyo or Mayumi, just to make sure Mayumi didn't try anything. She was now hiding behind a rock. Kyo was trying to forget the horrible nightmare that he had. The thought of his friends dead shook him to the bone.

"Nii-chan is everything okay?" asked Mayumi.

He looked at her with a smile, "everything is fine imouto-chan." She smiled back. He loved it when she smiled. She seemed so innocent when she smiled. Though she had tried to kill him, he just couldn't be mad at her. Everyone else thought differently. The Titans still didn't trust her, and he had to hold back Kat from attacking her earlier.

"You really should get Takada a leash. While you were unconscious that ahou tried hitting on me," said Mayumi with disgust.

"He did WHAT?!" exclaimed Kyo enraged. "I am going to kill him for this!" Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. '_I shouldn't joke like that. Not after that dream.'_ "On second thought I'll just tell Karmen."

"Who's Karmen?" asked Mayumi.

"She's Takada's girlfriend. Trust me, whatever she'll do to him is much worse than anything that any of us could do. Isn't that right… Kat?" asked Kyo, pointing at the rocks Kat was hiding behind.

"Chikushou!" swore Kat under her breath. She walked out from behind the rock she had been hiding behind and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Gomen, Kyo."

Kyo rolled his eyes and asked, "What are you doing here?" He then thought, '_As if I didn't know._'

Kat's eyes narrowed at Mayumi and she admitted, "I don't trust her, not after all she's done. She took my form, manipulated me and tried to kill you. Do you expect for me to trust her like that?"

Kyo reasoned, "It was just a misunderstanding, Kat, and it's all cleared up. Besides, she's on our side."

Kat's eyes went to Mayumi and she drew a card. She was so tempted to activate it and attack Mayumi but decided to trust Kyo's words. "Alright."

"Um…Kat-san?" Mayumi began.

"Hasuma-san," Kat retorted, "You have no right to use my name, even my nickname, Spider-Girl."

"Ano…Hasuma-san, Gomen nasai…" Mayumi apologized.

Kat kept her silence and walked away from them, intending to join up with the others.

"She hates me," Mayumi said with a frown.

"Well, can you blame her or any of them? You used them, Mayumi, to get to me. Even if you were trying to kill me, which I have forgiven you by the way, it's not something you can be forgiven for so easily…well, Leo would forgive you and maybe Starfire, but I'm not too sure about the others."

"I will try my best to prove myself then."

"That's good, imouto-chan," Kyo smiled.

Meanwhile, while Kat was walking around…a sudden dark voice invaded her mind…

'_You don't belong with them. Who are you kidding? You aren't even human. Your blood is green…you're nothing but a freak, a monster!_'

"NO!" she denied, screaming, her hand on her head. She didn't notice a black cloaked and hooded individual watching her.

"Joker…" it whispered before vanishing.

(Kyo and Mayumi)

"Hello, Kyo," said a feminine voice.

"Who's there!?" demanded Kyo, drawing his blade.

"Kyo, I'm so sad that you don't recognize my voice," said the voice coming out of the shadows; it was the figure in white from earlier. The figure removed her hood, revealing herself to Kyo and Mayumi.

"Oh God…"

Kyo has forgiven Mayumi, but will the other Titans and Knights? Slade has joined the Mibu, what kinds of problems will this bring? Who was mocking Kat? And who is the mysterious figure that has revealed herself to Kyo? Find out in the next chap: Battle of Love.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Battle of Love

"Hello, Kyo," said a feminine voice.

"Who's there!?" demanded Kyo, drawing his blade.

"Kyo, I'm so sad that you don't recognize my voice," said the voice coming out of the shadows; it was the figure in white from earlier. The figure removed her hood, revealing herself to Kyo and Mayumi.

"Oh God… why did it have to be you of all people?" asked Kyo with an exasperated sigh, as he sheathed Tenro.

"Oh, Kyo, why do you have to be so mean to me?" asked the person with a giggle.

"It's because you annoy me to no end, Akari."

"Always so serious… and who's your little friend?" asked Akari, pointing at Mayumi.

"Nii-chan, who is she?" asked Mayumi, innocently.

"Nii-chan…?" blinked Akari, confused. "Oh that is so kawaii! She treats you like her onii-chan!" exclaimed Akari in excitement.

"This, imouto-chan, is an old friend of mine. His name is Mitarai Toukichirou, but he has everyone call him Akari."

"Okay… wait a minute? That's a guy!?" screamed Mayumi.

"I am not a guy!" yelled Akari.

"Whatever you say, baka" said Kyo.

"Don't call me baka, baka! Anyway I'm here to collect on that deal we made a while ago, namely that if I can beat you, you'll marry me."

"What!?" screamed Mayumi.

"I had completely forgotten about that. Then again I was drunk at the time."

"Nii-chan I didn't know that you drank" said Mayumi, a little upset at Kyo.

"It was before I met you and Mahiro, back when I was with Hotaru" defended Kyo.

"So Kyo…" Akari said, getting into a fighting stance. "It's time to fight."

"Sure," Kyo also getting into a fighting stance. "Mayumi, go get the Titans."

"Hai, nii-chan." Mayumi ran off to get the team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat's senses were going haywire! Her eyes glowed green as she looked around her. She had sensed something.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

The black cloaked figure did as she demanded and stood in front of her. Its face was hidden under a black hood. Kat tensed up. When Raven wore her hood, you could at least see her eyes and the lower half of her face. This guy (or girl) had his face completely concealed in the darkness under his hood. There was no way to tell what he/she looked like.

"Who are you?" she asked in a demanding tone. The cloaked figure didn't answer but instead a pair of white blades extended from its hands. It then darted forward. Kat summoned her belt and slashed her card through. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

CLANG!

Her Suzaku Arrow was held at an angle to block the blades before she shot her attacker. Her assailant floated in the air, as if to taunt her.

She could fly too though as she drew a card and slashed it through her buckle after attaching it to her weapon. "FLOAT!"

She flew up and went into an aerial battle with her opponent. They swung their weapons at one another, parrying and blocking, but neither landing a hit. Mimic then unleashed her fire arrows at it but they were dispersed by her opponent's blades, which glowed white. Her opponent then fired its blades at Mimic, catching her completely off guard and slashing her arm, causing green blood to spill out. Mimic gritted her teeth and then flew towards her opponent, firing ice arrows.

None of them hit their mark, however, as her opponent dodged and then struck again with its blades. Mimic swung down and sliced her opponent in half. She had won…

Or so it seemed.

Only an empty cloak fluttered to the ground and nothing else. Mimic swore, "Kuso!" as she held her wounded arm. She then drew and slashed through another card.

"RECOVER!" Her wound was healed. Good. She didn't want to worry anybody or cause them to go into a panic, including the other Knights, especially her brother, who had no idea of who or what she really was.

She reattached her buckle to the belt and slashed through her Category 2.

"SPIRIT!"

The energy field swept over her body and restored her human form. She then heard someone running and saw Mayumi. But where was Kyo?

"Hasuma-san!" yelled Mayumi.

"What do you want? And where's Kyo?" asked Kat, angrily.

"My nii-chan sent me to get you and the others." They ran off, Kat staying behind Mayumi to make sure she didn't try anything

Watching the two girls was another figure in a black robe. "So that is who Kyo has allied himself with… interesting." Another robed figure appeared next to the first. "Shatora, what do you want?"

"Elder, Lord Nobunaga has sent me to retrieve you" said Shatora, still veiled in the robe. The first figure then vanished. Shatora remained and watched the two girls. "Soon Titans, very soon." Shatora then vanished.

(The Titans)

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

"We have to go see Kyo" said Kat, sounding serious.

Robin and everyone nodded their heads in agreement and followed Mayumi.

When they arrived they saw Kyo and Akari in the middle of their fight. Kyo jabbed at Akari, who blocked the punch and kicked at Kyo's head. Kyo blocked with his arm and flipped into the air. In the middle of the flip he changed direction and landed behind Akari. He swung at Akari. The hit connected and Akari was knocked back. Akari readied himself and charged at Kyo. Kyo jumped into the air and kicked at Akari, who blocked most of the kicks but was knocked back by the ones that connected.

"Woah, who's that chick?" Beast Boy shouted. "She's hot!"

Kat and Leo exchanged worried glances.

"Um, Beast Boy, hate to burst your bubble but that's a guy," Kat said.

Takada, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy's eyes bugged out of their heads, "WHAT!?"

Even the girls responded with shock.

"She's a HE!? No way!" Beast Boy yelled out in protest.

"How can you tell?" Robin asked.

"Easy," Kat spoke confidently, "_She _has an Adam's Apple. Can't you see it?"

"Hai, my onee-chan is correct. It is a male in female's clothing," Leo added in agreement.

"Simply, a cross dresser," Desmond finished. He could tell if a person was really a man or a woman with a single look. One of the skills he had picked up.

"Kyo, strong as always I see, I knew there was a reason I wanted to marry you!" exclaimed Akari.

"Did that guy just say he wanted to marry Kyo!" exclaimed Kat, shocked. "That is so wrong…"

"Not to mention homosexual," Leo added.

"Can't you just say gay?" Takada asked.

"Sorry to disappoint Akari, but my heart belongs to someone else," retorted Kyo, referring to Mahiro.

"Too bad, Kyo, you promised." Akari ran at Kyo and kicked him, hard. Kyo blocked the attack but was still knocked back until he fell over the edge of the pathway. Kyo grabbed the ledge.

"Shit! Looks like you win Akari" said Kyo, as Akari helped him back up.

"This means you have to marry me!" said Akari as he jumped up and down. Kyo stood behind Akari and pushed, knocking Akari over the ledge. Akari caught the edge but couldn't pull himself up. "Kyo what's wrong with you?!"

"I never said I surrendered." Kyo smiled at Akari. "If you surrender I'll pull you back up."

"Fine… I surrender." Kyo pulled Akari up.

"Now allow me to introduce you to my friends. Meet the Teen Titans!" Kyo introduced Akari to the Titans. Akari surprisingly pulled Beast Boy into a hug.

"He's so adorable! I love the color green!" exclaimed Akari, hugging Beast Boy.

"Get him off me!" screamed Beast Boy in shock.

"Akari, drop him right now!" demanded Kyo.

"Oh, Kyo, you never let me have any fun," pouted Akari.

"That's because your idea of fun is considered illegal in most states. As for the rest of the team, meet the Advent Knights!" Kyo introduced the Knights to his friend. Akari advanced on Desmond to give him a hug.

"Hug me and I'll drown you!" said Desmond.

"You're scary…" said Akari as he backed away.

"It's good to meet you, Akari-san," Leo said as he bowed. Kat bowed too.

"Likewise." Kat smiled.

"Guys, this is Akari, he's an old friend of mine," Kyo said. "And nothing more."

"But you promised to marry me!"

"I was drunk, okay!"

"You're cute when you're angry!"

"Someone, anybody, please get this crazy homo away from me!"

Everyone laughed until the Knights phones beeped.

"What's going on?" Akari asked while everyone tensed up.

"We got trouble," Kat said as she summoned her belt. The other Knights activated their belts as well.

A loud buzzing sound resonated in the air and they all saw a large swarm of Dark Roaches heading their way.

"BUGS!" Akari screamed.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin commanded.

"Henshin!" the Knights said in unison. Kat slashed her card through her buckle while the others slid theirs in.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!" Flames enveloped her to form her Phoenix armor.

The Genbu Buckle snapped open to reveal the Club Symbol. It shot out a rectangular energy field that then swept over Desmond. "CHANGE GENBU!"

The Seiryu and Byakko buckles flipped over to reveal the Spade and Diamond symbols, respectively. Energy fields were shot out of their belts and swept over their bodies to cover them in their armors.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Akari had hearts in his eyes, "WOW! COOL!"

Cyborg whispered to Raven, "He acts WAY too girly for me."

"I agree," Raven said. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The Titans and Knights attacked the Roaches.

"Ready, Akari?" asked Kyo as he drew Tenro.

"Always," replied Akira as he got into a battle stance.

"I'm in too, nii-chan," added Mayumi. They charged at the Dark Roaches, but eight robed figures appeared, blocking the way. It was the Jyunishinshou.

"Hello, Kyo," said a feminine voice.

"Hey, Bikara. You should wear robes more often. They cover up that ugly mug of yours," replied Kyo with a smirk.

"Why you…" growled Bikara. He charged at the three fighters, only for Kyo to kick him in the face. "My face… my beautiful face!" cried Bikara.

"Is he always like this?" asked Mayumi.

"Hammer Smash!" screamed Antera as she charged at Mayumi, and slammed her hammers down. They were stopped short however, by Akari.

"You are such a cute little girl, you shouldn't be fighting," smiled Akari. He jumped into the air and with a quick chop to the neck, knocked Antera out cold. "That's one down."

"And seven to go, wait a second…" Kyo counted the number of figures ahead of them, only to count five. "Where's Shatora and Makora?" demanded Kyo.

"They went to go deal with the Titans and Knights" said Shindara, calmly. "Right now however we are your problem."

"Hello, Turtle Knight," Makora said with maliciousness after he threw off his robe. Shadow remembered him all too clearly.

"Let's finish this," Shadow said as he was poised with his staff.

"I'm helping," Raven volunteered.

Makora snickered, "Help from a girl? My, you are pitiful."

"I'll show you pitiful," Desmond growled as he swung his staff at Makora, only for him to disappear into the shadows under him. "Where?"

Raven's eyes glowed as she pulled the Shadow Manipulator out of the ground and said, "Found you." He glowed black with her power as she began throwing him around, smashing him onto the ground, into rocks and into trees. "That's for hurting Desmond."

"Luv, I didn't know you cared," Desmond spoke, feeling touched.

Makora roared, "TIME TO END THIS!"

The shadows under Raven's feet slithered up her legs and attempted to drag her in.

"RAVEN!" Shadow shouted as he rushed to her but was blocked by Makora who had his kunai up. "Want to help her? Go through me first."

"That can be arranged." Shadow swung hiss staff and their weapons clashed.

"ABSORB QUEEN!"

"FUSION JACK!"

Draco had transformed into Jack Form and was slashing the Dark Roaches out of the sky as Mimic was shooting at them with Pluto. They dropped like flies and disintegrated before they hit the ground.

"This is too easy," Mimic said.

"Yeah, but we better hurry so we can help the others," Pluto said.

"Hai! Raijin!" Draco summoned lightning bolts to strike at the remaining Dark Roaches. When he saw Bikara his face curled into an angry look. "Onee-chan, I'm going to go after the brute!" he flew ahead.

"Well, that was easy," said Mimic. "Ikuzo!"

Draco was slashing with his sword at Bikara, who blocked with his rings.

"Oh, it's you again, little dragon!" Bikara cooed.

Disgusted, Draco kicked him in the face.

"MY FACE!"

Shatora stood before the Titans and when he removed his robe they were shocked.

"SLADE!?" Robin exclaimed with utmost shock which then turned to utter disgust and revulsion.

"Surprise, Titans?" asked Slade with his normal arrogance.

"When did you join the Mibu?!" asked Cyborg.

"Once I killed the original Shatora, I gained his name and position, now I am the leader of the Jyunishinshou."

"Titans, Go!" shouted Robin as the Titans charged at Slade. Jinx hurled her hexes, while Starfire threw starbolts. Cyborg blasted with his conic cannon alongside Robin who threw his bird-a-rangs. Beast Boy assumed the form of a lion and lunged.

The battle was on.

Kyo blocked Bikara's disks with his blade. Akari and Shindara were locked in hand to hand combat. And Mayumi was fighting Kubira.

Kubira was a strong fighter, not only physically but mentally as well. He had taken the form Chinmei, and was making fun of how weak Mayumi was against him. "Weakling, if it wasn't for Kyo you wouldn't even be alive!"

"Shut up!" yelled Mayumi as she drew out a knife and stabbed Kubira in the heart. He coughed up blood and slumped over, dead.

"Maro will make you pay for that…" Maro drew out his quiver and shot at Mayumi. "Hail of Arrows!!!"

"Imouto-chan!!!" screamed Kyo.

"I got her!" yelled Mimic as she slashed a card through the Suzaku Arrow.

"REFLECT!"

Mimic got in front of Mayumi and then a mirror wall appeared that reflected the arrows back at Maro but he then created a wall of arrows to defend himself.

"Hasuma-san? You saved me?" Mayumi asked.

"Don't get me wrong, Spider-Girl. I did this for Kyo. I don't trust you any more than I like you but since you're an ally, for now, I have to protect you." She then glared at Maro from under her visor. "And I have a score to settle with this guy."

"Maro will defeat you!" Maro declared, readying an attack as Mimic did the same.

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO! **SPINNING DANCE!**" A tornado whipped around her as she floated off the ground and went straight towards Maro. Maro fired at Mimic. Mimic's attack however was powerful enough to knock back the arrows. They connected with Maro; he began to bleed from the arrows. Mimic's kick connected with Maro's neck. A snap was heard. Maro was dead.

"Looks like Kubira and Maro have fallen…" said Slade as he dodged the Titans attacks. "No matter, Indara take them back to the castle!" demanded Slade.

"Hai, Shatora-sama!" replied Indara as she disappeared with Maro and Kubira's corpses.

Shadow was using his vines to keep Raven from drowning in the Shadows. Luckily, Pluto had come to help out and had successfully pulled her out.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about Shadow?" she asked.

"He'll be fine."

Shadow dodged the vicious kunai strikes as the ninja warped using the shadows, making sure the Knight of Genbu didn't hit him. He wasn't going to ask for help, this was his fight after all.

He drew two cards and shouted to Pluto, "Your Category 10!"

"Huh?" Pluto responded.

"Now!" Shadow barely blocked a strike to his faceplate.

"Okay!" Pluto threw it into the air as Shadow threw a card into the air as well and slashed through his card.

"REMOTE!"

The purple beam of energy struck both cards, but something was different. As the beam struck, the cards overlapped and what came was not two Beast Spirits but one.

"That's strange," Shadow said. But he was also impressed.

One half was the Chameleon Beast Spirit while the other half was the Scorpion Beast Spirit. It let out a snarl and a hiss as it went to attack Makora, sending a whip his way.

"What!?" Makora said, dodging.

"My Remote Tapir card is pretty useful. I didn't use it last time for honor sake but I doubt you deserve any of it," Shadow spoke tauntingly as he struck at Makora. Makora held up his kunai but felt a stab in his side. The Fused Beast Spirit's claw was digging into him.

"That's poison, by the way," Shadow explained. "Enjoy." Shadow drew two cards and slashed them through.

"BLIZZARD! BITE! **BLIZZARD CRASH!**"

Shadow jumped up, created a blizzard that froze Makora solid and smashed into him, to pieces. He turned to the Beast Spirit and held out his hand. The creature changed back into cards and one flew into his hand while the other flew into Pluto's.

"That was a shocker," Pluto said.

"Yes, it was," Shadow went over to Raven. "Are you alright, luv?"

"I'm fine," she showed him his crucifix. "You had someone watching over me."

Slade jumped away from the Titans. "You have become quite powerful, Titans, especially with your new friends. We'll finish this later… Shindara let's go. Bikara, get Antera!" demanded Slade. Slade then disappeared along with Shindara and Makora's remains. Bikara did as commanded, picking up Antera.

"Sorry, Kyo, we'll have to finish our dance some other time…" Bikara winked and blew a kiss at Kyo, "You too, little dragon!" and then he disappeared. Draco shuddered.

Akari walked up behind Kyo and smacked him in the head. "And just who was that?!" demanded Akari. "I thought you loved me! You said you were gonna marry me!" cried Akari, tears running down his face.

"Shut up, you freak! I don't love him or you for that matter and for the last time **I WAS DRUNK!!!**"

"But you said…" Kyo pointed Tenro at Akari's throat.

"Finish that sentence and I'll be forced to hurt you."

"But you said…"

"That's IT!" Kyo lunged at Akari and started pummeling him. Everyone had to pry Kyo off of Akari.

"Kyo why do you have to be so mean?" cried Akari, covered in bumps and bruises.

(Nobunaga's Castle)

"So the Titans defeated you, Slade. I'm disappointed. No matter, Taihaku will defeat them at the next gate."

Akari has joined the team and now they defeated the Jyunishinshou. Their next fight however will be more dangerous than any before, Taihaku, leader of the Five Stars. Watch it in the next chapter: My Resolve.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: My Resolve

The Titans, Knights, Kyo, Mayumi, and Akari were on their way to the Forth Gate. Beast Boy still couldn't believe that Akari was a guy. "I just can't believe that _she_ is a _he_," said Beast Boy. "I mean, guys just can't have such great bodies!"

"Oh, Beast Boy, you're going to make me blush!" giggled Akari.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Kyo with a sigh.

"Seriously, dude, her boobs are just too big!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"They're two buns," replied Kyo. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Akari charged at Kyo.

"Kyo! How dare you give away a woman's secret!?" Akari started punching Kyo.

Kyo knocked Akari back. "Get off me, you freak! And you're not a woman!"

"How do you know that anyway, Kyo?" questioned Kat.

Kyo smiled. "Back when I was with Akari and Hotaru, Hotaru was too much of an idiot to realize that she was, in fact, a he. So one night he got drunk and tried to fool around with him. Hotaru tore open Akari's shirt and two buns fell out. Akari nearly killed Hotaru for it that night. It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

Akari punched Kyo in the back of his head. "It wasn't funny!! It was traumatic!!!" screamed Akari.

"You're an idiot!" exclaimed Kyo as he continued to walk. He stopped and clutched his chest in pain. He fell to his knees and began to cough up blood. Mayumi and the other Titans ran towards him.

"What's wrong nii-chan?" asked Mayumi with concern.

"I must still be a little weak from that fight with Chinmei. Don't worry though, I'll be fine" said Kyo, a smile on his face. He turned his attention towards the Titans. "Sorry guys, it doesn't look like I'll be much help for the next gate." '_Damn, I didn't think that the attack I used would put this much strain on my body.'_

'_I tried to warn you kid' _said Demon Eyes Kyo.

'_Shut up old man!'_ replied Kyo.

"Don't worry about it Kyo, we can take care of everything from here on!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Kyo got up and continued to walk. "Okay then, let's go."

They kept walking toward the gate. It looked now as if they were in a large city. The Titans had no idea who they were going to fight. Hotaru was alive but didn't know who guarded the other gates. Chinmei and Saishi were both dead, so they were of no help. Soon they were at the gate. It looked like a large temple.

"Looks like we found the Forth Gate," said Takada.

"You think, Tiger-Boy?" asked Kat sarcastically. Arrows began to fall from the sky. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Kat. Mayumi, moving quickly, knocked the arrows away. "Thanks, but don't think that this makes us even, Spider-Girl."

"No time for this now," said Kyo.

"Yeah, why don't you three come out?" asked Akari, who was now holding Tomoe Gozen's naginata.

Three warriors appeared all wearing masks over their eyes, a short man wielding twin swords, an attractive woman wielding a large spiked ball on a chain, and a tall man with a large crossbow. "We are the Demon Child Band, defenders of the Fourth Gate, and servants to Lord Taihaku! Attempt to proceed further and you will be executed."

"Taihaku?" asked Takada.

"Strange, I didn't expect the leader to be at the Fourth Gate," said Kyo, resting himself on Tenro's sheath. "Tell me… where is Taihaku-sama?"

"Sama? Why would you honor any of the Mibu?" asked Kat, confused.

"Once you meet him you will know why," replied Kyo.

"Sorry but you won't get to meet Lord Taihaku, for you die here!" exclaimed the short one, obviously the leader, as they charged at the group, only to be stopped by Beast Boy, Cyborg and Takada.

"We don't plan on dying just yet," said Cyborg.

"We're going through that gate and you won't stop us," added Beast Boy.

"Now move or we'll make you move," finished Takada.

"Just try and make us!" said the Demon Child Band as they jumped back.

"Henshin!" said Takada. "CHANGE BYAKKO!"

As Advent Knight Pluto, he charged and threw a punch with Cyborg and Beast Boy following close behind. Beast Boy assumed the form of a rhino to put more strength into his attack while Cyborg just used pure brute force. The Demon Child Band attacked. Beast Boy was fighting the girl, Pluto was against the tall man, and Cyborg was fighting the leader. Pluto couldn't land a single shot as the bullets were stopped by arrows. Beast Boy was being pummeled by the girl's spiked ball, and Cyborg was pushing his opponent back. "Let us finish this," said the leader. He attacked first, with the girl swinging not far behind and the man shooting arrows at the three warriors.

"Tricolor Severance!" screamed the Demon Child Band, knocking Pluto, Cyborg and Beast Boy back. Their masks cracked.

"Damn, these guys are strong," stated Pluto.

"Didn't see that coming," said Cyborg as he pulled himself up.

"We will permit not one step through this gate, not one!" Their masks fell off, revealing how they truly looked. The girl had long pointed ears, the tall man had small spikes protruding from his forehead, and the leader had a third eye on his forehead. "We will defend the Forth Gate with our lives!"

"The Mibu… they created you didn't they?" asked Kyo.

"Created by the Mibu?" questioned Robin.

"Yeah, they're Mibu 'rejects.' They're the Mibu failures," stated Kyo.

"That is correct," spoke one of them.

"Then why do you serve the Mibu? They're just using you!" shouted Kyo.

"We do not serve the Mibu. We serve Taihaku-sama. You may see fit to question the methods of the Mibu, but Taihaku-sama is different. We too once hated the Mibu. We lurked in the forest, killing all Mibu we found. Even among the perils of the forest, they came to fear are name. When they realized that they couldn't defeat us with their lowlings, sent the leader of the Five, Taihaku-sama."

(Flashback)

The Demon Child Band stares at Taihaku. "You are one of the Five? You seem different, no matter. We will kill you all the same!" They charged at Taihaku, poised to strike. He decimated them so quickly that he didn't even seem to draw his sword. "Why do you not end this?! Kill us and discard our bones like the trash you Mibu say we are! What reason do you have to hesitate?! Kill us, now!"

Taihaku merely bowed to them. "I am sorry. It is our fault, our sin. I will not ask for forgiveness, but allow me this apology. Someday, someday we will repay you. Until then, live."

(Now)

"We would do anything for him, even lay down our lives!!! He guards this gate, and we shall allow none to pass! You three have been warned. Approach this gate, and your lives are forfeit." The Demon Child Band prepared their weapons. The three Titans were speechless.

"Too bad…" said Kyo.

"What?" questioned Kat.

"It looks like they lost," stated Kyo.

"What do you mean?!" exclaimed Robin

"They lack true resolve. How can they hope to defeat three people willing to lay down their lives?"

"Lack resolve?" questioned Starfire.

"What? You three will not stand down?" questioned the Demon Child Band. They charged at the three. "Then you shall die!" A blinding light surrounded the three Titans. "What!?" exclaimed the leader.

While engulfed by the light the three heroes performed an attack. Pluto slashed two cards through the Byakko Revolver. "FIRE! BULLET!" Burning bullets shot at the three Mibu. Beast Boy and Cyborg had performed the Beast Boy Blitz. Beast Boy turned into an armadillo and shot at the Mibu using Cyborg's sonic cannon. When the light cleared the three Titans were standing tall, looking at the Demon Child Band, who was on their knees, wounded.

"They've changed, something's different," said the leader, breathing heavily.

"Please stand down…" pleaded Beast Boy.

"We must get through this gate…" added Cyborg.

"We must get through, for everyone that the Mibu have killed, for every horrible thing they have done, for all the lives they have ruined, for the Titans, for our friends and family, for our loved ones, and for Kyo… A man who gets up and keeps fighting no matter how many times the Mibu beat him down!" finished Pluto.

"We have to do it for them. And we will go through that gate!" they exclaimed in unison.

"As we must defend it, for Taihaku-sama--" began the Demon Child Band.

"You think I care about that!" interrupted Pluto. "I know a man like you, who would give his life for the ones he believes in… I know him all too well. That's why we don't want to kill you! We must stop this! So please… step aside!"

"Now move…" said Cyborg.

"We don't want to fight anymore," said Beast Boy.

"We'll open these gates with our own hands!" exclaimed Pluto as he holstered the Byakko Revolver. Two of the Demon Child Band grabbed the three Titans. The tall man grabbed Pluto, while the woman grabbed Cyborg and wrapped her chain around Beast Boy. The leader revealed that he was wearing several explosives, and held a torch up into the air.

"If you will not stop, I shall destroy all of us!" exclaimed the leader.

"Explosives!" exclaimed Leo.

"Enough to flatten this entire area!" added Desmond.

"Haven't you heard a word we said? We don't want to fight--" began Beast Boy.

"Yes, and I thank you for that. But we must protect this gate, for Taihaku-sama! And so you must die! Farewell, Titans!" screamed the leader as he was about to light the explosives. The Titans tried to fight back but couldn't break free.

"Stop," came a calm voice from behind the gate. The gate began to open. "Enough, Demon Child Band." A large man stepped through the gate. This was Taihaku. He was very big, rivaling Bontenmaru in height and build, with dark tan skin, blond hair, and deep black eyes. "My apologies for being late. Leave the rest to me."

"Taihaku-sama! Leave these ones to us! We will guard this gate with our lives without fail!"

"Stand down. Live," replied Taihaku. The Demon Child Band backed away. He turned his attention to the three Titans. "I am Taihaku, leader of the Five, and watcher of the Fourth Gate."

"We are the Teen Titans," replied Cyborg.

"He's big," said Desmond.

"No kidding," added Leo.

'_I think I know what they mean. When they say big, they don't just mean his size, they mean his presence. The moment he appeared, the air seemed to settle. He has something like majesty, and his eyes… They're gentle' _thought Mayumi. Taihaku then turned his eyes towards Kyo. '_Why is he looking at Kyo?'_

"Kyo-san… it is good to see that you are still alive."

"As it is to see you alive, Taihaku-sama. Still have that same resolve?" asked Kyo, a smirk on his face.

"Of course and you?" asked Taihaku.

"Yeah, I'm still sworn to destroy the Mibu," replied Kyo.

"Just as I am sworn to protect it."

"So you're Taihaku, huh? Sorry, but we're going through this gate," said Beast Boy.

"Very well," said Taihaku. His aura was becoming visible. The pure force of it was creating shockwaves around the area. His face hardened. "I am Taihaku! Prepare yourselves, now we fight."

'_Look at that face! He hardly seems like the same person. I can feel the rage rolling off him in waves. He's more than just Mibu… He's Ashura, God of War, himself!'_ thought Leo.

"Things seem to be getting interesting now," said Desmond.

The three Knights turned their attention toward Pluto. They drew out and threw four cards at the Knight of Byakko.

He caught the cards and looked at them. He smiled under his visor. They were the Knights Category 6 elemental cards and Kat's Shuffle Centipede. "Thanks, guys!" exclaimed Pluto as he activated a card. '_These will definitely come in handy later,' _thought Pluto.

The Byakko Revolver announced, "SHUFFLE!" Pluto's used cards were shuffled into his deck.

"We got this guy!" exclaimed Cyborg as he shot a blast out of his cannon, while Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and charged at Taihaku. The blast seemed to pass right through Taihaku. Beast Boy continued to charge, but Taihaku grabbed his jaws and stopped Beast Boy. He lifted Beast Boy into the air and threw him at Cyborg. The two Titans crashed into each other and were sent flying. Beast Boy seemed to have several cuts all over him.

"What the hell just happened?!" exclaimed Kat.

"It must be one of those Mibu techniques like Chinmei used," said Robin.

"No. He's just fast and strong. His blade moves so fast that we can't even see it," replied Kyo.

"Yeah, well let's see him dodge this!" exclaimed Pluto as he slashed 5 cards through his Byakko Revolver. It then announced, "BULLET! FIRE! BLIZZARD! THUNDER! TORNADO!** ELEMENT CANNON!**" A powerful multicolor blast of energy was launched at Taihaku, who didn't look like he was going to move. '_Got him!'_ thought Pluto victoriously. He then noticed something; three golden arcs of light. One was headed toward the attack while the other two were coming at Pluto's sides. '_What the…?'_ Before he knew it Pluto was on the ground, two large gashes on his side, and his attack had been swatted away as if it were nothing. His transformation was also cancelled as the field swept over his body and changed him back with bleeding sides.

"What was that?!" asked Robin.

"That is Taihaku's true power. He's not using elemental powers like the rest… and his sword is unremarkable. He's just swinging it. That's what is so scary. He doesn't need a technique. Look at him, he hasn't moved once. His strength is true strength… he has mastered himself," said Kyo.

"You are correct Kyo-san. I have but three weapons; my body, my sword, and my resolve."

Leo had helped carry Takada and Beast Boy to safety while Starfire carried Cyborg. Raven was working on healing them but was growing exhausted.

"Take it easy, luv," Desmond said while he placed a hand on her shoulder. She was currently healing Takada too.

"I…am…" she said, slowly growing exhausted. This was not good. If they kept getting wounded, Raven would be the first to drop because she was exhausting her energy by healing them. And when she would be needed in the future, she wouldn't have any energy to spare.

Kyo turned his attention to Akari. "Hey, Akari! Why don't you give Rae a hand?"

"Sure" replied Akari as he walked up to Beast Boy. Akari levitated his hands above Beast Boy and the wounds quickly began to close. He got up and walked over to help Raven with Takada, but he protested.

"It's just a flesh wound," Takada said as bandages were being applied by Leo. "Just a flesh wound." Leo poked at his sides. "Ow! Hey!"

"Fine, huh?" Kat commented. "Looks like one of us has to step up."

"CHANGE GENBU!"

At the announcement, Shadow now stood holding his staff.

"Yes, it will be me." He crossed himself. "May God see to my victory."

"Desmond," Raven said but she was too tires to stand. Shadow's hands were on her hips to keep her standing.

"I'll be fine, luv," he assured her. He would've kissed her but his helmet was in the way. "You just rest and regain your strength. I promise I won't be wounded by him." Shadow then hugged her and then walked over to Taihaku.

"Hey, Shadow!" called Takada, as he tossed Shadow four cards: the Thief Chameleon, the Blizzard Polar, the Shuffle Centipede, and the Gemini Zebra.

"Heh," laughed Shadow. "Thanks, Takada," said Desmond as he saluted.

"What's your name?" Taihaku asked.

"I am Advent Knight of Genbu. You may call me Shadow and I am a servant of God," Shadow said. He held his staff in a battle pose.

"What is your resolve, Knight of Genbu?" Taihaku asked, positioning his blade.

"It's to live, nothing more," Shadow said. It was a matter of fact. "And as I still breathe, I will fight for those who are precious to me."

"Another one with strong resolve, excellent, but…" Taihaku's face hardened, making him look even more menacing. "A weakling's resolve is meaningless!"

"What?!" exclaimed Shadow.

"You deny this? Then defeat my resolve! Defeat me!"

Desmond smiled. "I know another stubborn old man like you. So now my name is at stake. I guess I better not lose!" said Shadow as he charged at Taihaku. "I'll defeat you and prove I mean what I say!" He thrust the staff out at Taihaku, who simply stepped out of the way. Shadow swung his staff around, but Taihaku blocked. He kept thrusting his staff out but Taihaku kept blocking. '_He keeps on blocking my attacks…'_ Shadow was then struck by an idea. He slashed a card through his staff. "SMOG!" thick smog covered Shadow, who then quickly slashed another card "GEMINI!" Shadow charged through the smog at Taihaku and thrusted out his staff, Taihaku stepped to the side and cut Shadow in half.

"DESMOND!!!" screamed Raven. Everyone had looks of horror on their faces except for Kyo, who merely smirked.

"Nice move, Shadow…" said Kyo.

Shadow was high above Taihaku and slashed three cards. "RUSH! BLIZZARD! POISON! **BLIZZARD VENOM!!!**" Shadow plummeted toward Taihaku and punctured him in the shoulder, poison and frost pouring into Taihaku. Taihaku lifted up his arm and grabbed the staff.

"An excellent try, Knight of Genbu, but…" Taihaku lifted the staff out and flung Shadow across the arena. Shadow landed on his feet. He was bleeding from the side.

'_When did I get hit?'_ thought Shadow. He slashed another card, "SHUFFLE!" Shadow's cards were shuffled back into his deck. Kat punched Takada in the head.

"Who said you could give him my card!?" exclaimed Kat. She still didn't like Shadow much.

"Thought he would need his cards again, okay?" Takada responded. Kat crossed her arms.

Shadow began to cough a bit and his stance was a little shaky. '_Damn, why now?_' Suffering from cancer, Shadow often had dizzy spells. They also came when he was fighting, especially during long durations. '_No, I will not fall._' He charged at Taihaku and slashed four cards. "RUSH! BLIZZARD! POISON! STAB! **BLIZZARD VENOM STRIKE!!!**" Taihaku didn't even move.

"An interesting move. However… **ZAN ASHURA SHOU! THE SLICING FIST OF ASHURA!!**" With incredible speed Taihaku struck at Shadow, hitting him nine times almost simultaneously. Shadow fell to the ground. "Yes, a nice move, both speed and power, but you are weak. Why do you fight? For your friends? For a girl? Nonsense. You speak without conviction. You've already lost."

Behind Taihaku, Shadow could have sworn he saw a vision of his father. '_Father?! Figures… I knew he reminded me of someone. And now I know who! That rock-solid conviction, that determination… yeah, just like my old man. Damn it! He's the last person I wanted to fight. I can't afford to lose this. What can I do? Think! There has to be a way! How do I defeat him?'_ thought Shadow. "You're right. I'm not as big a man as I say. I know a man like you. Never liked him much. You ask me, he was stubborn and cruel. But that's not right. See, all this time I've been running away. I never had the confidence to be like him. Never wanted to admit it either. Yeah, I'm a small man, all right. But even so, I've got friends who believe in me, no matter what. I don't want to lose them. So, I won't run. Not anymore. I'll overcome my demons and defeat you!" exclaimed Shadow as he drew another card. "SHUFFLE!" Shadow's cards were once again put back into his deck.

'_What's this? His eyes shine with determination. Something has changed in him…' _thought Taihaku. He smiled and readied his blade, "Very well. Come. Show me your best."

Shadow concentrated and several vines exploded out of the ground and lashed at Taihaku. These vines had thorns on them and they looked like they could pierce skin. Taihaku sliced them to ribbons with his sword.

"Is that all?" Taihaku taunted.

"Not likely," Shadow growled. He fired a stream of water at Taihaku and it splashed into him. He didn't move or budge from the strike.

Taihaku was going to retaliate but then Shadow activated a card again, "BLIZZARD!" A blizzard hit Taihaku and froze the water on him and slowed him down a bit. "BITE!" another card was slashed and then Shadow jumped up to execute his scissor kick attack. Taihaku blocked with his blade.

'_He seems stronger now…' _thought Taihaku.

'_I won't run. Not anymore! I'll fight to protect Raven… and live up to my friends. I can do this.'_ Shadow charged at Taihaku, slashing three cards. "POISON! RUSH! STAB! **VENOM STRIKE!**"

"**ZAN ASHURA SHOU!**" exclaimed Taihaku as he struck at Shadow.

'_Here he comes… if I can't see him swing, I'm done for.'_ The two warriors roared as they attacked. A blinding light was created from the attacks. When the light cleared the result was shown. And Raven had a horrified look on her face.

"DESMOND!!!" screamed Raven. Taihaku's sword had pierced Shadow's stomach.

"G-glad I held back on that attack… You're pretty fast, but…" Shadow grabbed onto Taihaku's sword. "You can't move so fast now, can you? I took a chance, and it paid off. Tide's turned. Because here's the thing…You've left yourself wide open! Now, check out the real **VENOM STRIKE!!!**" He stabbed at Taihaku. Taihaku let go of his sword and backed away, but still took the hit, a large piece of his side now missing. "H-Heh… you didn't think I'd go this far, did you? Well, I'll do what I have to… to defeat you."

"Yes. I've underestimated you. Now…" Taihaku prepared to get in a battle position, but a voice filled the field.

"STOP!!" everyone looked towards the voice, only to see a group of children running at them. "Stop it! You leave grandpa alone!" screamed the children as they got in front of Taihaku, forming a wall between him and Shadow. They looked like smaller versions of the Demon Child Band. "Don't hurt him! We'll thump you good if you hurt him!"

'_Are these children the Mibu's creations?' _thought Shadow.

Taihaku bent down, though he still towered over the children. "What are you all doing here?" asked Taihaku.

"Grandpa! Don't worry. We're here to help! We're gonna protect you!" said a small child as he hugged Taihaku's arm.

"I see…" said Taihaku as he smiled and gave the small child a hug.

The children started throwing rocks at Shadow. It didn't hurt since he was wearing his armor but it was still a bit annoying. "Don't hurt grandpa Taihaku! Go away!! Leave! Don't hurt our grandpa!"

Taihaku stood back up. "Stand back, children."

"No, we'll fight, too!" replied the children.

"Taihaku-sama, we shall take the children," offered the Demon Child Band.

"Thanks," Taihaku nodded. He turned his attention back towards Shadow. "My apologies for the disruption, Shadow-dono. Let us continue."

"But you're fatally wounded, and you have no sword!" exclaimed Shadow, confused.

"What of it? This is my duty…" Taihaku got into a battle stance. "I must fight to protect the children. I must repay my dept to the Mibu for saving my life. What's wrong? Are you scared now? I'll say it again… You can't defeat me."

"Is that so?" asked Shadow.

"That's right."

"Neither one of us can back down, huh?"

"Right."

"Fine. Here…" Shadow threw Taihaku his sword. "Take this back."

"What?! But why?"

"If we have to fight, then… We fight fair, evenly matched. I want to fight you on equal footing."

"Earnest to the end," smiled Taihaku. "You may regret this."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Very well. I shall test your resolve… with all I have left!" Taihaku and Shadow prepared their weapons and charged at each other.

FLASH! SLASH!

Both combatants ended up standing with their backs facing the others after their strikes. Taihaku fell on one knee, breathing hard and then collapsed. Shadow then dropped his staff as a green energy field bearing an image of his Category Ace swept over him and stripped off his armor. He then fell, hard, face first as a pool of blood began to form under him. It seemed as if they were both dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmond looked around him. He was surrounded by darkness. "Where am I? I thought I was fighting Taihaku. What happened?"

A bright light appeared behind Desmond. "My son…" Desmond turned around and came face to face to a beautiful woman with shining red hair and amber eyes, dressed in a shining white gown.

"M-Mother…?" he asked, not believing his own eyes. The mother he had lost, who had died and left him alone, was right in front of him. He reached for her.

"My son, my dear Desmond," she spoke tenderly. "You must go back."

"But I want to be with you," he said.

"The place I am in is not for you, at least not yet." His mother, Keiko, smiled. She walked over to him and the white glow of her gown radiated like a beacon. "My son, you have grown quite strong. Now, you are a man."

Tears fell from Desmond's red eyes as he embraced his mother. He could feel the familiar warmth. Thirteen long years he had missed this. He just wanted to keep on holding her.

"Your friends are waiting for you, Desmond," she said, kissing his forehead. "Go back to them. You have to."

"I love you, mother."

"I love you too, my son. Now, open your eyes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desmond's eyes opened a bit as he grunted in pain. He was lying on a blanket with bandages wrapped around his stomach where he had been bleeding. Lying next to him was Taihaku, the children surrounding him, begging him to wake up. He looked at Raven and smiled. "Hey there, luv." He turned his attention to Taihaku. "How is he?"

"He'll live," said Kyo. "That guy is far too stubborn to die just yet." As if on cue Taihaku awoke and sat up.

"It seems that you have won, Knight of Genbu." Taihaku smiled, "that was the best battle I've had for some time now." His face turned serious. "There is something I must tell you."

"What is it?" asked Desmond.

"I am not Mibu by birth. I'm human." Everyone seemed shocked at this. "That is why I use no special powers… I possess none."

"Then why are you with the Mibu?" asked Leo.

"Long, long ago, I fought under a nameless general. After losing a battle, my life teetered on the brink of death as I escaped into the forest. Then, he appeared before my eyes. The original Crimson King, and Kyo's ancestor."

"The original King!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "You mean there's more than one!?"

"Beast Boy, the Mibu are a kingdom. Nobunaga hasn't been ruling them for the past several millennia," said Kyo.

"I'm more interested in the other part. What do you mean Kyo's ancestor?" asked Leo.

"I mean that this Kyo, that you all know, is the direct descendent of the original Crimson King."

Everyone looked at Kyo shocked. Kyo asked, "What? Didn't I tell you guys?"

"No," stated Robin. Kyo slumped over slightly.

"He saved me and gave me the gift of long life, like the rest of the Mibu. To show my thanks, I trained hard and eventually became the leader of the Five Stars. Perhaps you see the Mibu now as corrupt tyrants, but… there was once a time when the Mibu nurtured their children. When the halls of the Clan were filled with laughter… that is why I cannot abandon this place or its people. All I could do was hide these children. I have been waiting. Yes, I have been awaiting the arrival of the ones that would change the Mibu." Taihaku sighed. "You have defeated me, Shadow. Do what you will with my life."

"Don't be stupid," said Desmond with a smirk. "You want to change the Mibu, then work with us."

Taihaku nodded his head. He bent down to say goodbye to the children, but they protested. "No! No goodbye! You're not coming with us?"

"There is no telling what could happen with the Mibu. Go with the Demon Child Band and flee the forest to safety. I'll join you later," said Taihaku, a smile on his face.

"Okay…" said the children reluctantly as they left.

Taihaku turned his attention back to the Titans and asked, "Do you know why the Mibu are so interested in Kyo?"

"Because they want revenge," stated Kat, a little irritated at such an obvious question.

"That is not true. It is because Kyo is next in line to become the Crimson King." Everyone stared at Kyo in shock.

"So it's starting all over again, huh?" said Kyo, a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about, friend Kyo?" asked Starfire.

"So, you have awakened, Demon Eyes Kyo," stated Taihaku.

"Yeah, the kid just didn't have anymore energy, so I let him rest," said Demon Eyes Kyo. He then turned his attention to Mayumi, who just glared at Kyo. "Oh, so you're here. Still as ugly as ever I see."

"Would it kill you to say something nice for once!" exclaimed Mayumi.

"Ugly, ugly, ugly…" said Demon Eyes Kyo, poking Mayumi in the head each time. Akari had to hold Mayumi back, and Kat just laughed.

"I believe that it is time we depart," said Taihaku as he walked towards the gate. He then felt a presence behind the gate. '_Fubuki-sama?!' _thought Taihaku as he ran towards the gate. He put his hand against the gate and breathed a sigh of relief. '_The gate is safe… I felt Fubuki-sama's presence, but was I imagining it? Either way, we need to hurry.'_ Taihaku's eyes widened as a voice entered his head.

Fubuki appeared behind Taihaku, seemingly caught between seconds so no one would notice him. '_Taihaku, you're finished.'_ Fubuki then vanished.

"Taihaku-san, what's wrong?" asked Mayumi.

Taihaku fell forward, his eyes glazed over and a sword in his back. Desmond and Raven ran toward Taihaku as the rest of the Titans and Knights surrounded them, ready to attack.

'_Where is he? Who is it? How did he get past us?'_ thought the Titans and Knights.

"Taihaku wake-up!" pleaded Desmond. '_Damn, the sword pierced his heart.' _"Taihaku, can you hear me?"

Taihaku looked at Desmond with tears in his eyes. "Desmond… bring happiness to my people… the fate of the Mibu… and its children… lies in your hands… Demon Eyes Kyo… beware of Fubuki-sama…" then his heart stopped before Desmond closed his eyes for him. The Titans and Knights then reluctantly left Taihaku. Desmond was very depressed now. They were now headed towards the fifth and final gate but not before Desmond whispered a single prayer and put his clothes back on.

(The Fourth Gate)

Hotaru arrived with a blank look on his face. He walked toward the gate. "Where is everyone? I figured Taihaku would be at the last gate… and Shinrei… and Kyo, of course. I wonder if Kyo and the others are dead." He then noticed Taihaku lying in front of the gate. He walked up to him and bent down next to him. "Taihaku? What are you doing here? Oh, I get it. You tossed coins and switched places with Shinrei, right? I know I'd hate to let him go before me. Who did you fight, Taihaku? Was he strong? Did you win or lose? How was it? Hey, Taihaku… why are you dead?" Hotaru then noticed Fubuki's sword next to Taihaku. '_This sword… I see… yeah I get it.' _"Taihaku, I hate every last one of the Mibu, but I don't hate you too much. It's true… that's how I felt." Black flames erupted from Hotaru's body turning the Fourth Gate into a funeral pyre. "Bye-bye, Taihaku… rest in peace."

Taihaku, Leader of the Five Shining Stars, is dead. Shadow has gained and lost an ally. Only one gate remains... Shinrei's. How powerful is this enemy and what secrets does he know about Kyo? Find out in the next chapter: Awakening the Demon.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Awakening the Demon Part 1: The Last Gate

Shinrei walks through a hallway, on his way to the final gate. He is stopped by Fubuki. "Are you going to the last gate, Shinrei?"

"Hai, Fubuki-sama, though I highly doubt that Taihaku would lose, just for safety's sake."

"Shinrei… Taihaku is dead."

"What?!" Shinrei staggered back in shock. "No! A man of his strength? That can't be! I won't believe it…"

"Shinrei…" began Fubuki. "You're our last hope. Fight to uphold the honor of my name and of the Mibu Clan. Demon Eyes Kyo and his cohorts will soon arrive at the final gate. Do not waste Taihaku's death. **Kill them all.**" Shinrei turned away from Fubuki, rage flowing off of his body. "Shinrei…"

"Fubuki-sama… I, Shinrei, shall return with the heads of those infidels." His fists were clenched in anger. "Kyo… I'm coming for you!" Shinrei then disappeared leaving Fubuki alone.

"_Don't waste Taihaku's death,'_ you say?" asked a man. He had short black hair with a whit streak in the front, and a mask covering half his face. "You forgot to say, '_Oh, and I killed him."_

"Hishigi… what are you talking about?" questioned Fubuki.

"Don't play dumb. Like you, I am one of the Four Elders. I know what you're up to. You'd lie and use a beloved student to your end?"

"Hishigi, didn't you feel Shinrei's rage? With his skills, even we Elders may be no match. Besides, his unshakable loyalty to the Mibu keeps him strong. It's my duty as his teacher to push him further and send him into battle."

"Fubuki… How far will you go?"

"Me? I'll protect the Mibu clan in my own way. If you don't like my methods, leave. Just like those traitorous bastards, Nozomu and Muramasa."

Hishigi walked past Fubuki and said, "I vowed to follow you to the end. Even if that road carries us both to hell." Hishigi then vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was quite, still dealing with Taihaku's death.

"I can't believe he's dead," Desmond said sadly. "He just seemed so invincible to me."

"Everyone dies eventually," Raven said, "But, you're right. He didn't have to die like that." She was trying to comfort him.

"We should've given him a proper burial," Desmond insisted, "And what about those children?"

Leo agreed, "Hai, what will happen to them now that Taihaku-sama is gone?"

"Don't know," replied Demon Eyes Kyo. "And frankly, we don't have time for this. Taihaku's death is sad, yes. But right now his death is meaningless."

"What?!" roared Desmond. "How could you be so cold hearted?!"

"After all the shit I've seen over the centuries, you get used to it. But if you don't want Taihaku's death to be in vain, then stop whining. Get up, and let's go kick Fubuki's ass. After we fight Shinrei, all we have left are three of the Four Elders. Then we'll avenge Taihaku." Demon Eyes Kyo got up and kept walking.

Mayumi walked up next to Desmond. "Now you know why I dislike him. At one minute you absolutely hate him, and the next you can't help but feel humbled by his presence." Kyo then stopped and fell over, his body still weak from the fight with Chinmei. "And the third minute you wonder why you ever felt humbled by him."

Kyo stood back up and pushed the gate open. They entered to see a large courtyard, "This is it?" asked Beast Boy. "I expected something more."

"Yeah, it's just an empty courtyard," added Takada.

"Someone's here," said Cyborg. "I'm picking up five other life signals."

"Come out!" demanded Robin.

Five people came out behind a rock. "Oh, Demon Child, please help us! We are but poor, law-abiding citizens!"

"Huh?" questioned Jinx.

"Your reputation is known throughout the land. You are our savior! We cannot trust our leaders any longer. We want only peace with humanity! We want to help you. But you must heal yourself before you move on." The leader of the group pulled out a bottle that said 'Not Poison' on it. "Try this special elixir. It works quite well." Kyo seemed reluctant. "Take it. Don't be shy. Here…"

"Drink it yourself," replied Demon Eyes Kyo, no emotion on his face.

"What?!" asked the leader.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for? Labeling it as 'Not Poison'? Come on!" He smacked the bottle away and it shattered the liquid inside melting the ground.

"Well, it wasn't poison," Leo observed, "They were trying to get you to drink acid."

Kyo got right into the face of the leader. "Now see, that really pisses me off…"

The five of them jumped back. "Damn it!" They drew out their weapons. "You think you're so smart, Demon Child! We're the new Five Stars! How unfortunate that you made us mad!"

"The new Five Stars…?" asked Akari.

"The old Five Stars are a bunch of bumbling fools! We're taking over! Forget that loser Taihaku! We're strong! We rule!"

Desmond's eyes widened when they mentioned Taihaku. "W-what?!"

"Once we beat you, the Four Elders will see our true strength! Hey, how'd you see through our cunning disguises?"

"Who are you kidding? You think anyone would confuse your ugly mugs for law-abiding citizens?"

"You're gonna pay for that!" They charged at Kyo only to hear a 'Klink' sound, the sound of a sword being sheathed. The leader turned around to see the other four dead, cut to pieces. The leader fell back and began to crawl away.

"Heh, fools, rushing toward their own end," said Demon Eyes Kyo. "You said you were the new Five Stars. Repeat what you said to the guy behind you."

"What? Behind me?" he turned around to see Shinrei, not looking too pleased. "Sh- Shinrei-sama!"

"Say it again," demanded Shinrei. His curved blades shimmered in the sun.

'_Why does this guy seem so familiar?' _thought Kat and Leo.

"I- I thought maybe you'd appreciate a little housecleaning around here…" said the man, laughing nervously.

"I see. Thank you. You may go now."

"Thank you. Sorry to bother you!" he got up and began to run.

"One more thing." The man screamed in pain as small dragon-like creatures tore through his body. "One step and my waterwyrms will tear you apart."

Kyo and Shinrei faced each other. "What was that about? Looks like your proud 'holy clan' is deteriorating."

"Never mind. Once you're dead, I'll wipe the slate clean."

"Hey, Shinrei, why don't you shut your big mouth?" asked Kat, irritated.

"Silence, scum," replied Shinrei.

"That does it!" exclaimed Kat. She charged at Shinrei, her fists engulfed in fire and ice.

Shinrei pointed his blade at Kat. "Witness the secret teaching of the Mumyo Saigyo School! **Suiharyujin,** Water-Break Dragon Circle!" Four dragons, made entirely of water, flew at Kat, ready to devour her. She then smirked and fired her freeze ray, freezing the dragons into ice. She then charged at him and he swung his blade only to be met with her Suzaku Arrow, which she'd summoned. She kicked him back and slashed with her bow but he blocked it with his sword.

"Interesting weapon," Shinrei commented. "A bow and a double bladed weapon all in one."

"Thanks for the compliment," Kat smirked as she summoned her belt, "But no thanks! Henshin!" she slashed her Category Ace through the belt and fire engulfed her body.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Shinrei's eyes met the red visor of Mimic who then swung her Suzaku Arrow to push him back before she fired ice arrows at him. He deflected them with expert swings of his sword. "You are becoming quite annoying." Mimic charged at him. He swung his blade, but Mimic blocked. Shinrei kept swinging but Mimic kept blocking. Mimic then jumped back, breathing heavily. "You cannot defeat me." Mimic looked down to see that she had several cuts all over her torso and arms. Luckily her armor had protected her skin, so she didn't bleed.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Mimic.

"It's Shinrei's technique. The girl has been losing this whole time," said Demon Eyes Kyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"His technique is based on a seemingly simple, but rather impossible, practice. He first slashes, and his opponents moves to counter accordingly, then while they are moving to counter his attack, he redirects with near impossible speed so that though it looks like his opponent is blocking, the opponent will actually get hit instead."

"Time to end this…" Shinrei pointed his blade toward Mimic. "**Suiharyujin**!" Four more water dragons flew at Mimic. Unfortunately, Mimic was low on energy, but she still had her cards.

She slashed three cards through her weapon. "DRILL! FLOAT! TORNADO! **SPINNING DANCE!**" Mimic flew towards the water dragons and crashed into them, causing water to rain down on everyone. "Heh, I showed you!" said Mimic, smirking.

"Fool," replied Shinrei.

Mimic looked down and noticed, "The water's rising!" She smirked. "Water can't stop me!" Mimic tried to get up but realized that she couldn't move. "Nani?! No matter… Hey, Turtle! Get rid of this water!" ordered Mimic.

Desmond was breathing hard. "I've been trying, but given my condition, it's a tall order…" Everyone turned to see his wounds bleeding, as well as Takada's.

'_The current's so swift we can't move, and it's tearing open their wounds!'_ concluded Robin.

Shinrei slowly began to rise out of the water. "This is no ordinary water. This water is **Shinryu-Sui**, or 'Dragon Water.' It obeys my will. You're all trapped. Now, bleed. Die slowly as every drop of blood drains from your body. It's the perfect end to scum like you." Mimic growled at him. "I'll deal with you later." Shinrei raised his hand and with a wave he commanded the water. Mimic reverted back to Kat, and some water flew into Mayumi's mouth. She chocked slightly and her breathing became heavy.

"What did you do to her?!" demanded Starfire.

"I infected her with my waterwyrms; she will die in the next thirty minutes. But first, Kyo. I'll kill you with my own two hands. Your punishment will be a suffering worse than death!" The water began to dance around him. "Prepare yourself. This is how Mibu traitors die!"

"What do you mean 'traitor'!?" exclaimed Leo.

"Kyo has always hated the Mibu! He would never have joined you!" added Jinx.

"What lies have you been feeding these people Kyo?" asked Shinrei.

"None," replied Demon Eyes Kyo. "The kid has no recollection of his past. I keep that as my little secret."

Shinrei growled. "Die, Kyo!" Two water dragons flew at Kyo. Kyo slashed the dragons in half with his blade.

"Your illusions can't kill me," said Demon Eyes Kyo, smirking. "And you'll pay for attacking the girl!"

"You taunt me? You wish for a more gruesome fate?" Mayumi began to cough up blood. "My waterwyrms are beginning to take effect."

"You're the one to die…" He positioned his hand over his blade. A loud ringing filled the air. "Now listen carefully… Hear the Wind Song!" Demon Eyes Kyo slashed Tenro, sending a powerful Mizuchi at Shinrei.

"I can see your line of attack in the water…" said Shinrei calmly. He moved to the side. Kyo's attack missed completely.

Shinrei realized that Kyo was above him. "It's not my attack that's unbeatable…" Kyo slashed down. "It's me!" Shinrei blocked the attack but was being pushed back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Kyo's Mind)

"Where am I?" asked the confused Kyo. "Damn, the old man must have taken over." Kyo then realized that he wasn't alone. "Who are you?"

The stranger looked at Kyo. He was weighted down with chains. He also had long, blood red hair. He had a scar like Kyo's and glowing red eyes. The creature spoke, "**You can call me Akuma, boy.**"

Kyo then saw images flash before his eyes. He saw his old school and his friends. He saw himself smoking with Kat and laughing. He saw a fight he had with Hotaru. He saw his best friend being attacked by Shinrei, a girl he didn't recognize crying over him. And lastly, he saw himself, no, he saw Akuma fighting Draco and Mimic, and nearly killing them. "Why did I just see that? And why was I fighting Kat and Leo at school, I didn't meet them until later."

"**Did you, boy…**" spoke Akuma. "**I remember fighting them. That Kat girl… her blood was delicious.**" His lips curled into an evil smile, revealing fangs. "**Now… why don't you take away these chains? I haven't killed anyone in far too long…**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shockwave from the attack sent water flying around Demon Eyes Kyo and Shinrei. Shinrei slashed at Kyo, but he just disappeared. "Shinrei…" said Demon Eyes Kyo, appearing behind the Mibu warrior. "Here comes the real thing. **Mizuchi**!" Kyo sent a powerful attack at Shinrei, who became engulfed in smoke.

A voice came from within the smoke. "With an attack like that, it's a miracle you reached the last gate. However, the miracle ends here." Shinrei appeared from the smoke, his blades destroyed. "Your Mizuchi is useless. You cannot defeat me! Do you understand, Kyo? It's time for you to die." Shinrei dropped his blades. The water began to rise, forming two new weapons for Shinrei. He got into a battle stance. "Demon Eyes Kyo… time to die." He slashed at Kyo, cutting him. Kyo kept trying to dodge but just kept getting hit. He fell to his knees, weakened. "I remember those eyes…"

(Flashback)

A young Shinrei had his back against a wall, a sword stuck just inches from his head. The man trying to kill him was being strangled by chains. Behind Shinrei's attacker he could only see one thing. A young boy, no older than seven years old, was strangling the attacker, his blood red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

(End Flashback)

"You should regret saving me that day…" said Shinrei.

"I won't lose; I have to protect the girl… for the kid!" exclaimed Demon Eyes Kyo.

"Kyo…" wheezed Mayumi as blood began to drip from her mouth.

"At most she has ten minutes left to live, but it won't matter… I'll kill you all at once!" exclaimed Shinrei. He raised his blade into the air. "Mumyo Saigyo School…** Suimabakuryusen!** Water-Demon Exploding Dragon Vortex!" Thousands of dragons exploded from the water and created a vortex around the Titans, trapping them. They tried their best to fight back. "Give up. The dragons won't stop until they devour everything in sight. Better to die quickly…" A figure appeared above Shinrei. "What the!?"

"Hey that's--" began Kat.

"Maouen! The Flame of the Demon-Emperor!" said the figure. A pitch black flame shot from its sword, evaporating the water. Everyone landed safely on the ground. Akari caught Mayumi. "I think my nap did me some good. That was a big fireball, huh? 'Cause, you know… I really don't like water."

"Hey!" yelled Kat. "Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked at the team. "Hmm… The Titans, the twins, Akari…" Hotaru's face paled when he saw Akari. "And…" he looked at Desmond and Takada, confused. He slammed his fist into his hand in realization, '_I remember now…_' "My cousins, Yukio and Takeshi!"

"Who the hell are they?!" yelled Takada.

"Takeshi?" asked Desmond.

Hotaru looked at Kyo. "Hey, Kyo. You're still alive."

"Hotaru…" said Kyo.

"You look awful…"

"Shut up. Are you here to nag me?"

"No. I'm here for something else." Hotaru flicked Kyo in the forehead. Everyone's eyes widened when Hotaru started kicking Kyo. "That's for last time!"

"All this way to do that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Must be moral support," said Raven.

"That felt good," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru! I'll get you for that" said Kyo with a smile.

"Assuming you survive." Hotaru turned away from Kyo, toward Shinrei. "Take a break. I need you to live. I need to defeat you. Life's no fun without you." A water dragon shot at Hotaru. "Maouen!" a pitch black flame destroyed the dragon. "Shinrei, you know your water won't work on me."

"Hotaru, why are you here?" asked Shinrei.

"…"

"Why is he here? Just to slap Kyo? You never know with him," said Akari.

"He's here to settle a score. He needs to settle the score against Shinrei" said Kyo.

"Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Shinrei might not know it, but those two… They're brothers."

The Titans and Knights reacted with shock, "BROTHERS!?"

"How dare you come here after losing to those humans, after failing Lord Nobunaga? You shamed the name of the Five Stars."

"Don't care. I'm no longer one of the Five, I quit."

"You… you quit? You'd betray the Mibu and Lord Nobunaga?! You'd turn against your clan and degrade yourself? You'd join the barbaric likes of Kyo? They killed Taihaku, a true samurai! They don't deserve to be warriors!"

"Taihaku… even you know how powerful he was."

"Not worthy of being warriors you say? It was I, Shadow, the Advent Knight of Genbu, who fought Taihaku. He was a stern and gentle warrior. We fought because we respected each other as true warriors. He defended the ones he loved with his life. I did no less. We were both willing to die for our cause. Our battle proved our honor. You have no right to pass judgment!" yelled Desmond.

"Why did you kill Taihaku?!" yelled Shinrei.

"We didn't! It was that Fubuki guy!" yelled Beast Boy.

"You think I'd believe your lies?" Hotaru threw a sword in front of Shinrei.

"This is the sword that killed Taihaku…"

"Silence. I will never believe your lies."

"You're so stubborn; I hate that about you…" Hotaru pointed to the sky. "Hey…" Shinrei looked up. Hotaru punched him in the face. Hotaru's blade lit up with dark flames. Shinrei stood up and readied his weapon.

"Now… we fight" they said in unison.

They launched their elements at each other, canceling each other out. They slashed at each other. "Hotaru, hurry up! We gotta save Mayumi! Damn you, listen to me!"

"Why do they have to fight…?" wheezed Mayumi.

"Brothers fight from the moment they're born. Shinrei may not know they're related, but Hotaru does, and he fights as only brothers do. That was his only reason for coming back to the Mibu lands. Shinrei is Hotaru's only brother. That's why he refuses to lose."

"Hotaru, why do you side with Kyo? The Mibu have money, power, status, everything! You threw it all away when you gave up your position. Why is that?"

"What a stupid question…" Hotaru smiled. "Kyo is a friend. That's why I protect him."

'_Is he smiling?'_ thought Shinrei.

"This is what is important to me now. This is what Kyo taught me. He told me I laughed when I was with the Four. Laughing feels good…"

"That is your reason?!" yelled Shinrei.

"Taihaku is dead… who will laugh with you now? Why do you fight? For whom? What's most important to you? Tell me, Shinrei. Who do you **want** to fight for?"

Shinrei remembered something Fubuki had told him. '_Live and die for the Mibu, Shinrei. That is the duty of a Mibu warrior.'_ "I fight for the Mibu!" Shinrei slashed at Hotaru. Hotaru blocked and swung at Shinrei, who blocked. "Ever since I learned you were my half-brother… I knew we could never walk the same path!"

"Shinrei… you knew? No matter, we still have to settle the score." Hotaru put on the Chikewai and charged. The brothers struck at each other. "Ma'oh-en!" black flame shot at Shinrei.

"Suihananahoryu!" a large water dragon flew at Hotaru. The two attacks collided and Shinrei was pushed back. '_He's pushing me back?!'_ Hotaru appeared in front of Shinrei.

"**HELL CRUSHER!!!**" A black flame engulfed the combatants and created a large crater. "Do you understand now, Shinrei? You can't win."

"I'll never lose to you!"

"Then I'll make you understand!" black flames engulfed Shinrei.

Shinrei noticed something o Hotaru's arm. '_I know that mark!'_ "It's all over Hotaru. Your attacks won't work against me now.

Hotaru slashed at Shinrei. "Drop the tough-guy act!" Shinrei blocked and countered.

"No, you drop it!" he slashed at Hotaru, cutting off his shirt, revealing markings all over his chest and on his arms. "Just as I suspected. You're wearing Hono-Chikewai."

"What's Hono-Chikewai?" asked Jinx.

"I'll tell you…" said Shinrei. "It's a forbidden technique. He makes his blood boil, leaving those marks on his body. It is quite draining, which is why few ever do more than mark the face. It grants great strength and power to the user. However, the strain it puts on his body incapacitates him afterward. He's burning up his life."

"I had no idea," said Leo.

"He must be falling apart!" said Kat.

"Time's up. You lose" said Shinrei.

"Not yet." Hotaru slashed at Shinrei. "It's not over yet!" The sword slashed into Shinrei's shoulder. Shinrei didn't even flinch.

"Your sword is powerless. It can do me no harm."

Hotaru lifted up his blade to strike again. He dropped his sword and grabbed his hand in pain. "Hotaru!" yelled Akari.

"Why, Hotaru? Why do you risk your life for this?"

"Kyo taught me about conviction, a strength you can't gain alone."

"I once wanted to be like you, going through life without a care. But I was wrong. I was naïve! Look around. Everyone is on their knees, while I stand proud. That proves the righteousness of the path I paved! As an act of mercy, I'll kill you… as a brother." Shinrei positioned his blade next to Hotaru's neck. "GOODBYE, LITTLE BROTHER!!!"

Water, vines, wind, lightning, ice, fire, earth and steel came flying at Shinrei with full force, knocking him back and away from Hotaru. The Mibu warrior glared at the four Knights who stood tall despite their injuries.

"Siblings shouldn't fight," Leo quoted, "Okaasan said this."

"Siblings argue but are not supposed to kill each other," Kat added.

"I'm glad I'm an only child if I ever had a brother like you," Desmond spat.

"And I love my little sister," Takada finished, not knowing what else to say.

"You fools wish to die too?" Shinrei asked. He was met with silence until…

"HENSHIN!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"Fools, what makes you believe you can defeat me?" Shinrei was now next to Hotaru again. "I can easily kill him before you even prepare to attack." He slashed down at Hotaru.

Everyone who could went on the attack. Draco shot a powerful blast of wind and electricity, Jinx launched several hex waves, Starfire blasted him with starbolts, Cyborg, Mimic and Pluto shot at Shinrei, Shadow sent vines to entrap him, and Robin threw a several bird-a-rangs. All the attacks connected with a huge explosion. "Did we get him?" asked Draco. The smoke cleared to reveal a lone figure. Shinrei, blood dripping down his blade.

"There are no exceptions. Only death awaits those who fight the Mibu. Only death!"

To be continued…

Hotaru has fallen to Shinrei, and with everyone weakened, do the Titans even stand a chance. Who is Akuma and what is the truth behind Kyo's past? Will Mayumi survive? Well it looks like you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out! Next time; Chapter 26: Awakening the Demon Part 2: Secret Origins


	26. Chapter 26

"Time's up. You lose," said Shinrei.

"Not yet." Hotaru slashed at Shinrei. "It's not over yet!" The sword slashed into Shinrei's shoulder. Shinrei didn't even flinch.

"Your sword is powerless. It can do me no harm."

Hotaru lifted up his blade to strike again. He dropped his sword and grabbed his hand in pain. "Hotaru!" yelled Akari.

"Why, Hotaru? Why do you risk your life for this?"

"Kyo taught me about conviction, a strength you can't gain alone."

"I once wanted to be like you, going through life without a care. But I was wrong. I was naïve! Look around. Everyone is on their knees, while I stand proud. That proves the righteousness of the path I paved! As an act of mercy, I'll kill you… as a brother." Shinrei positioned his blade next to Hotaru's neck. "GOODBYE, LITTLE BROTHER!!!"

Water, vines, wind, lightning, ice, fire, earth and steel came flying at Shinrei with full force, knocking him back and away from Hotaru. The Mibu warrior glared at the four Knights who stood tall despite their injuries.

"Siblings shouldn't fight," Leo quoted, "Okaasan said this."

"Siblings argue but are not supposed to kill each other," Kat added.

"I'm glad I'm an only child if I ever had a brother like you," Desmond spat.

"And I love my little sister," Takada finished, not knowing what else to say.

"You fools wish to die too?" Shinrei asked. He was met with silence until…

"HENSHIN!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"Fools, what makes you believe you can defeat me?" Shinrei was now next to Hotaru again. "I can easily kill him before you even prepare to attack." He slashed down at Hotaru.

Everyone who could went on the attack. Draco shot a powerful blast of wind and electricity, Jinx launched several hex waves, Starfire blasted him with starbolts, Cyborg, Mimic and Pluto shot at Shinrei, Shadow sent vines to entrap him, and Robin threw a several bird-a-rangs. All the attacks connected with a huge explosion. "Did we get him?" asked Draco. The smoke cleared to reveal a lone figure. Shinrei, blood dripping down his blade.

"There are no exceptions. Only death awaits those who fight the Mibu. Only death!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: Awakening the Demon Part 2: Secret Origins

Demon Eyes Kyo looked at Hotaru's body. "NO! HOTARU!!!" yelled Kyo.

Mimic split her weapon into twin swords. "I'll kill you for that!" Mimic and the other Knights charged at Shinrei.

Mimic engulfed her swords with frost and fire and slashed with them but Shinrei blocked her swings and sparks flew off her armor from him slashing her in the chest. Shinrei leapt over a lightning bolt and several bullets came flying at him but he was able to deflect them with his sword. The bullets were sent back at Pluto and sparks flew as the bullets hit his armor. Shadow jumped up and attempted to hit Shinrei in the head with his staff but ended up getting slashed in the stomach.

Draco decided to up the ante, activating his Queen of Spades and King of Spades cards, "ABSORB QUEEN! FUSION JACK!" Now in Jack Form, he flew straight at Shinrei. He slashed but Shinrei blocked.

"I am a Mibu elite. You can never stop me." He knocked Draco back and swung his blade. "Suihananahoryu!" Several water dragons flew at the Knights and connected knocking the Knights away and changing them back.

"How can he still be this strong?" asked Leo as he picked himself up.

Mayumi began coughing and coughed up blood. "Mayumi-san!" exclaimed Akari. "Hey, open your eyes."

Mayumi turned to Demon Eyes Kyo and smiled. "Kyo… thank you…" Mayumi closed her eyes.

"Mayumi! Open your eyes! Kyo! She's barely breathing! Are you listening, Kyo?!" exclaimed Akari.

Demon Eyes Kyo just sat there, thinking about Mayumi. Even though the two of them never got along Mayumi was still like a sister to him, a very annoying little sister. And for what Shinrei did, he could never forgive him. Demon Eyes Kyo let out a powerful roar. He stood up using his blade for balance. "Shinrei! You're dead!!"

"You can still stand? I'm impressed. However… you'll never defeat me! **Suimabakuryusen! **Water-Demon Exploding Dragon Vortex!" The Dragons flew at Kyo.

Kyo prepared himself. He thought about Mayumi. '_Stupid girl… I'll save you… no matter what!'_

'_Old man… I will protect her… I won't lose'_ said Kyo.

Demon Eyes Kyo shut his eyes and sliced Shinrei's attack in half. '_How can he still have the power?!' _thought Shinrei. He slashed his blade and sent several more water dragons at Kyo. He sliced through them again.

"He cut through the water again!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"All right, then… Suiryujin! Water-Break Dragon Circle!" Several more dragons flew at Kyo. A field surrounded Kyo and the dragons exploded.

"He blasted the dragons with his aura!" said Leo.

Kyo looked at Hotaru and Mayumi. He gritted his teeth. "You aren't Demon Eyes Kyo are you?" asked Shinrei.

"Nope…" Kyo pointed to himself. "I'm just Kyo, and take that knowledge to hell with you."

"I don't know what you've done, but it's useless." Shinrei disappeared and reappeared right behind Kyo. "Die! Suihananahoryo! Water-Break Seven Dragons!" Shinrei's dragons exploded from his blade and into Kyo's back. '_No one can survive my dragons at this distance!_'

"He's hit!" exclaimed Takada.

A claw, covered in a blood red aura, exploded from the dragons. It grabbed Shinrei's head. The dragons dissipated to reveal a demonic figure. It had long, blood red hair, glowing red eyes, and wore blood red armor. The demon spoke, "**NOW DIE!**" The demon reverted back to Kyo and slammed Shinrei into the ground.

'_Was that his true form?'_ thought Shinrei. Shinrei slashed at Kyo but he kept dodging. Kyo disappeared. "Damn it! Where is he?!"

Kyo appeared behind Shinrei. "Too slow. I'm right here…" Kyo slammed his fist into Shinrei and sent him flying.

"Not even Shinrei is a match for him now," said Desmond.

"How did you become so powerful? Years ago, we were evenly matched in our skills. But I'm now one of the Five Stars, an elite soldier of the Mibu! I'm a class apart from a rebel like you. So, how?"

"You wanna know how I beat you? I'll tell you what I've been doing while you were with the Mibu. I've thrown my life away a hundred times, returned from the brink of death a thousand times. Each time, I gained true strength. You're no match for me. You believe so blindly in the Mibu's greatness! None of this matters now. Now Shinrei. You've done too much" He looked at Hotaru and Mayumi. "**I WON FORGIVE YOU. I'LL KILL YOU!**"

"Kyo-san…" said Leo. '_I've never seen him truly angry.'_

"I won't lose to a traitor!" Shinrei raised his hands and embedded them into his shoulders. "I 'm better than you! I'LL DEFEAT YOU!!!" He ripped his hands out, blood pooling around the two warriors. "Surprised? Like Hotaru, I, too, posses a forbidden skill. I'll destroy you with one blow. I'll show you who's stronger! You're a dead man… Kyo!"

"Then I'll show you something as well… Byakko, the white tiger!" exclaimed Kyo.

Shinrei pulled out a hilt and placed it against his wound. He created a new blade, made of his blood. He slashed his new blade and four dragons rose from the blood and attacked Kyo. He sidestepped.

The ground where the dragons crashed began to melt. "It's acid!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Hiryu, the crimson dragon, melts everything in its path. Like Hotaru's Hono-Chikewai, Hiryu is a forbidden technique. These dragons are made of acid, using my blood as a catalyst. They destroy all that they touch, nothing is spared."

"Okay, that is just so wrong on so many levels," Beast Boy said.

"Tell me about it," Kat grimaced in disgust. Blood wasn't exactly something she'd like to see as a weapon.

Shinrei's dragons flew into the sky. "All who fight the Mibu will die! My crimson dragons! Cry your tears of mercy! Cry for these fools! **Dragons' Red Tears!!!**" The dragons collided then vanished.

"They disappeared…" said Starfire. A light appeared in the sky.

"Oh no… Kyo-san! Get out of there now!" yelled Leo.

Blood red rain fell from the sky, plummeting toward Kyo. '_The tears of crimson dragons… a rain of acid… a crimson rain that melts everything!'_ thought Desmond.

"Kyo!!!" exclaimed Kat. All that remained of the area was smoke. '_Did he melt away…?'_

"My red tears are invincible" said Shinrei. "I must win! Let yourselves be washed away… and rest in peace…"

"A demon needs no peace" said a voice from the smoke. Shinrei's eyes widened. "That was pretty good. But, Shinrei… I'm the victor." The smoke moved to reveal Kyo, poised to strike.

"Kyo!" exclaimed Takada.

"How did you survive?!" yelled Shinrei.

"Shinrei, I'll tell you why you can't defeat me. Your concept of victory is lame. You don't obsess on it like true fighters who've fought through life and death. You're idea of victory is just a lie. Get ready. Shinrei! I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu… I call forth… **BYAKKO!!!**" Kyo slashed his blade in a downward motion. A large white tiger leapt from the slash and charged at Shinrei.

'_I can beat this; I just have to time it right…' _He noticed a movement in its left claw. '_There, left!'_ Shinrei jumped away from the strike and began a counter attack. "Byakko, defeated!!!" A powerful force stopped him. '_A tornado?! What force! I can't move! I have to recover, or he'll ride the force and close in on me!'_ He then realized something. _'I'm being pulled in!'_

"Do you feel it Shinrei?!" Byakko slashed down on Shinrei. "Feel the claws of the white beast!!!" Shinrei fell to the ground, bleeding badly. He groaned and tried to get up. Kyo slammed his blade down next to Shinrei's head. "Stop it. You can't get up. You lose, Shinrei."

'_How could this happen? Why can't I defeat Kyo? I am a soldier of the Mibu! Why?!' _thought Shinrei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback…

A young Shinrei was talking to his father. "The Demon Child is not evil, you say?"

"Yes, father! The demon's eyes are not the color of blood. They gleam like jewels. He's seen the outside world with those eyes. I envy him. I bet it was great out there. And Kyo saved my life--"

"Shinrei!" exclaimed his father. He smacked Shinrei in the face. "Kyo is a traitor. His very existence is evil. Do you see any remorse in his eyes? I see none! Don't say such foolish things! You'll dishonor our family! Shinrei! You must carry on the teachings of the Mumyo Saigyo School as my oldest son. Think only of protecting the Mibu clan and upholding the honor of our family! That's the **only** reason for your existence! Remember that!"

'_I said something I wasn't supposed to. I thought things I shouldn't. I shouldn't have said Kyo saved my life! I won't tell anyone. It'll be a secret. I'll forget about it! I'll forget everything. I'll forget. I'll forget. I'll forget.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_When did I stop thinking and feeling for myself? How long have I done only as I was told? Turning a blind eye to everything else… but…'_ thought Shinrei. Taihaku's voice rang in his head.

"_Shinrei, protect the Mibu and its children…_"

Shinrei pounded his fist into the ground. He began to get up onto his knees. "I will win… to protect the Mibu. I must protect the Mibu! You won't harm us! I must win! To keep my promise to Taihaku! I must-- I MUST WIN!!!" Shinrei glared at Kyo.

"Still didn't get enough, huh? You won't admit defeat? How about Mayumi's waterwyrms?" asked Kyo.

"I'll protect the Mibu, I **will** win!"

"Even now, you cling to your lies? I'm impressed. I suppose that's what you truly believe." Shinrei held his glare, fixed on Kyo. "Fine. If that's the case--" Kyo positioned his blade next to Shinrei's neck. "Die by your belief." The two warriors glared at each other. Kyo smiled, "I remember now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback…

The young Shinrei was talking to the young Kyo. "Hey, are you the 'Demon Child?' Why did they lock you up? Did you do something bad?"

"I exist, that is what I did" said Kyo.

"Is it true that you're evil?"

"Being put in prison right after you are born will make people think that."

"You don't look evil at all. Those crimson eyes are so cool!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were the first, Shinrei. You were the first in the Mibu to talk to me." He raised his blade. "Goodbye, Shinrei! Wait for me in hell!" He slashed down.

CLANG!!!

"Kyo, time out," said Hotaru, blocking Kyo's strike.

"Hotaru!" exclaimed Akari.

"Kyo, please don't kill him."

"Are you serious? You've already been defeated. You have no right to say anything."

"I know. I know, but I don't want you to kill him. Please."

"Don't be ridiculous! I never asked you to beg for my life! Stop it, Hotaru!"

"Tell me then… why didn't you kill me back there? You had the perfect shot and you didn't take it. Why?"

"Because…"

"How stupid are you? You've been tricked and used and manipulated. And yet you don't doubt. You're too gullible! It sickens me to watch! I'm not saying you shouldn't protect the Mibu. But are they truly worth protecting? Judge for yourself what's worth protecting and what isn't. See what's true and what isn't. Then make your choice. Then, should you decide to protect the Mibu, I won't stop you. Because that will be the path you've chosen."

"Hotaru, why do you tell me this?" asked Shinrei.

"Because we're brothers. Because you couldn't kill me before."

Mayumi began screaming. "Mayumi what's wrong?" asked Akari.

She stopped screaming. "Hey, I think they stopped" said Mayumi, perfectly fine.

Kyo pulled back his blade and sheathed it. "Shinrei, you…"

"I lose. I admit defeat" said Shinrei. Shinrei then disappeared.

"At least we won…" said Kyo. He then fell to the ground, unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was standing in what he believed to be a hospital room. He saw a blond haired, green eyed woman cradling something. It was a baby. "Mom…" said Kyo. He looked at the man standing next to her. He had black hair and blue eyes. "Dad…"

"Sakuya-chan, what should we name him?" asked Kyo's father.

"Well, Nozomu-kun, I believe that he has already chosen for us…" The baby opened his eyes. They were blood red.

"Kyo…" said Nozomu. Two more men walked in, Hishigi, and a man with blond hair and black eyes. "Hishigi, Muramasa, glad the two of you could join us. Where is Fubuki?"

"He had some business to deal with," answered Hishigi. The hospital room began to fade in front of Kyo.

"What's going on?!" yelled Kyo. He was now in a different room. It looked like a business office.

"Lord Nobunaga, the day has finally come. The Demon Child once again walks among us" said Fubuki.

"Thank you Fubuki… Shatora!" exclaimed Nobunaga. Shatora appeared next to him.

"Yes, Lord Nobunaga?" asked Shatora.

"Go take the Demon Child and imprison him."

"Hai!" said Shatora as he vanished. The room faded again.

Kyo was in a prison. He looked one of the cells. Inside was a younger version of himself, his eyes hardened with hate. The young Kyo spoke, "Destroy them. I will destroy the Mibu, every last one." Nozomu and Muramasa entered the room and cut the bars of the cell.

"Now, Kyo, we must get out of here!" said Muramasa. The room faded to black.

"Are these, memories?" Kyo asked himself.

"**Yes, they are**" said a voice. Kyo turned around to see Akuma. "**These** **are the memories of your early childhood. Demon Eyes Kyo kept these memories from you. As for why, I don't know. But now, you have to wake up. The mission is not yet over…**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo snapped awake. His friends hovered over him. Kat smirked.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Red Eyes," Kat said.

"Passing out is getting really annoying," said Kyo with a smirk.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Kyo-san?" Leo asked in genuine concern, "You gave us all quite a scare."

"Mayumi…how is she?" Kyo asked.

"I'm fine, nii-chan" said Mayumi. Hotaru poked Kyo in the head.

"Is he awake yet?" asked Hotaru as he continued to poke him.

"Hotaru, if you keep poking me, I'm going to put you into a coma," warned Kyo.

"I'd say he's awake," said Desmond.

"So, Kyo, any weird dreams this time?" asked Takada.

"I'm more interested in what Shinrei said earlier. He called you a traitor, Kyo, why?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm a member of the Mibu clan," answered Kyo. Everyone looked at him in shock. "I just recovered my memories, but my dad was a member of the clan. As soon as I was born, I was taken away from my family and put in jail. I spent eight years in jail till my family broke me out."

"That is horrible!" Starfire gasped. "Why?"

"Simply because I was born," Kyo replied.

"Just because of that?" Beast Boy asked. "Dude, that sucked!"

"You don't know the half of it, Beast Boy," Kyo replied.

Raven could sympathize with Kyo. Like him, she was also imprisoned simply because she was Trigon's daughter. No, she was not locked up in a cage like him but was forced to be locked away from other people and to lock away her own emotions. Her eyes wandered over to Desmond. She still hadn't told him about her origins and she still feared of his reaction. He was a devoted Christian and she loved him. She didn't want to lose that. Desmond was the only genuine love she ever had. Malchior had only pretended.

Kat spoke up, "Just thinking about that makes me so MAD!" Kat's body became ignited and everyone except Hotaru backed away from the pyrokinetic Knight. "Locking you up just because you existed!? These guys are either stupid or crazy!"

"Or both," Leo supplied. Kat nodded in agreement.

Desmond added, "You were just innocent and the reason they locked you up was simply because you existed." He shook his head. "May God have mercy on their souls because I sure won't!"

Kyo told them, "It's more than just that, really. It's also because I am destined to either save or destroy the Mibu. It is the same destiny that my ancestor had. He did both. By destroying his era's Crimson King, he both saved them and destroyed them. As for me… I just don't know. And Desmond… now we both have a reason to hate Fubuki."

"Why?" asked the Knight of Genbu.

"Because he is the bastard that turned me in to Nobunaga. As soon as I was born, he told Nobunaga. He was my father's best friend!" Kyo slammed his fist into the ground. "And he turned on him! I swear… I will take Fubuki's head and I will destroy Nobunaga. Even if it's the last thing I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

Hishigi was walking down a stairway, accompanied by four Mibu soldiers. "Hishigi-sama, are you sure it's a good idea to let him out?" asked one of the soldiers.

They now stood in front of a cage. There was someone inside, a man about twenty. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was chained to the wall and glared at the Mibu.

"Hishigi… glad to see you're still alive," said the man.

"Open the door," ordered Hishigi. The soldiers reluctantly followed the Elder's orders.

"Why don't you unlock these chains so I can _greet _you properly?"

"Silence filth!" yelled one of the soldiers. "However powerful you may be, you're a mere puppet! A slave to the Crimson King!" The figure exploded from his chains and tore the Mibu soldier in half. He took the soldier's sword and proceeded to slaughter the remaining troops. He slashed at Hishigi but the blade was stopped.

"Why, hello, Yuan," said the figure. Holding the blade was a man with yellow-orange hair. He had a red blindfold covering his eyes. Yuan broke the blade in half.

"Shut up, Kyoshiro," said Yuan.

"Heh, fine. But now that I'm free, little Kyo better watch his back!" Kyoshiro then vanished.

"So, I heard Shinrei was beaten by Kyo. It's up to us Elders to finish the job now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the Titans…

They were now in a large hallway that branched into three directions. "Looks like we have to split up," said Desmond.

"How are we going to figure out who goes with what group? Draw names out of a hat?" asked Beast Boy joking slightly.

Hotaru reached behind himself and pulled out a hat. "Where did you get that hat from?" asked Kyo.

"What hat?" asked Hotaru innocently. Kyo rubbed his temples. His friend was an awesome fighter, but was not the brightest candle in the bunch.

Shinrei is beaten and now all that remains until they face Fubuki are three of the Four Elders. But what's this?! Three Kings fighting the groups!!! And Kyo fighting against a loved one?! The Mibu aren't out of tricks just yet! Watch all the fighting in the next chapter! Chapter 27: Kings and Elders!


	27. Chapter 27

Hishigi was walking down a stairway, accompanied by four Mibu soldiers. "Hishigi-sama, are you sure it's a good idea to let him out?" asked one of the soldiers.

They now stood in front of a cage. There was someone inside, a man about twenty. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was chained to the wall and glared at the Mibu.

"Hishigi… glad to see you're still alive," said the man.

"Open the door," ordered Hishigi. The soldiers reluctantly followed the Elder's orders.

"Why don't you unlock these chains so I can _greet _you properly?"

"Silence filth!" yelled one of the soldiers. "However powerful you may be, you're a mere puppet! A slave to the Crimson King!" The figure exploded from his chains and tore the Mibu soldier in half. He took the soldier's sword and proceeded to slaughter the remaining troops. He slashed at Hishigi but the blade was stopped.

"Why, hello, Yuan," said the figure. Holding the blade was a man with yellow-orange hair. He had a red blindfold covering his eyes. Yuan broke the blade in half.

"Shut up, Kyoshiro," said Yuan.

"Heh, fine. But now that I'm free, little Kyo better watch his back!" Kyoshiro then vanished.

"So, I heard Shinrei was beaten by Kyo. It's up to us Elders to finish the job now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the Titans…

They were now in a large hallway that branched into three directions. "Looks like we have to split up," said Desmond.

"How are we going to figure out who goes with what group? Draw names out of a hat?" asked Beast Boy joking slightly.

Hotaru reached behind himself and pulled out a hat. "Where did you get that hat from?" asked Kyo.

"What hat?" asked Hotaru innocently. Kyo rubbed his temples. His friend was an awesome fighter, but was not the brightest candle in the bunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27: Kings and Elders (Part 1)

Each member of the team had a piece of paper with a number written on it. They would split up into three groups. One group would be led by Kyo, another by Akari, and a third by Hotaru. After drawing their numbers the groups looked like this.

Group 1: Kyo, Leo, Jinx, Raven and Mayumi

Group 2: Akari, Robin, Starfire and Takada

Group 3: Hotaru, Kat, Desmond, Beast Boy and Cyborg

"I'm stuck with those two!?" yelled Kat.

Hotaru turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg, "I think she's talking about you."

"She's talking about _you_, baka," said Kyo.

"And obviously _me_," Desmond glared.

"Of course I am, you Kameyarou!" Kat shouted in Desmond's face.

"What does 'Kameyarou' mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Turtle jerk," Leo supplied. Beast Boy nodded in understanding.

"Well, just live with it, then," Desmond retorted. He had wanted to be in the same group as Raven, but instead ended up in Group 3 rather than Group 1. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he was in the same group with two crazy pyromaniacs.

"Can I trade with anyone?" Kat asked and everyone shook their heads. "Grr…fine!"

Jinx was smiling and gave a loving look towards Leo who blushed. They were in a relationship but Jinx could be too amorous for his taste. She walked over and hooked her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Leo smiled down at the pink haired girl.

"Oh, this is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed joyously, happy that she was in the same group as Robin.

"Totally," Akari agreed. Of course, even if he couldn't to be in the same group as Kyo, at least there was one cute guy in his group.

"Alright, let's do this," began Kyo. "We'll split up and go into different tunnels."

"Keep all communicators on," Robin added.

"And, whatever you guys do, DO NOT break contact!" Takada said.

"Be careful, luv," Desmond said as he kissed her gem. She was still wearing his crucifix.

Every group then entered their respective tunnels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobunaga's throne room…

Three robed and hooded figures stood before Nobunaga. "King... it's good to see you again," said Nobunaga.

"Cut the pleasantries, Nobunaga. You told my associates and I that you were having trouble with our Knights. So, we are here to offer our services," said King. "We will help you deal with your little problem."

"On the condition that you don't kill Kyo," added Nobunaga.

"I was under the impression that you wanted him dead," said one of the figures.

"Oh, I do, but I want to be the one who kills him," replied Nobunaga, smiling evilly.

"Fine, but we get to kill the Knights," said the last figure.

"Fine. Here are how their groups have split up." A screen flickered on. It showed the three groups going in different directions. The three figures smiled under their hoods and vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo's group was walking down the tunnel. Kyo was deep in thought. "Nii-chan, what's wrong?" asked Mayumi.

"Nothing, just trying to get used to my memories. It was just so strange to see my mom and dad again, and to find out that my dad was a member of the Mibu clan… it's just weird."

Mayumi bit her lip. '_Should I tell him the truth… that my father is…'_

"Are you okay, imouto-chan?" asked Kyo.

"Daijoubu," answered Mayumi with a smile. Kyo smiled at her. His smile vanished when he felt a presence. He drew his blade. A robed and hooded figure appeared before his group.

"Who are you?!" demanded Leo.

The figure summoned a sword into one hand and a shield into his other. The hilt of the sword was in the shape of a dragon's head and was black with a grey blade extending from between the 'jaws' like a tongue. The blade had jagged edges. The shield appeared menacing as well and was round with spikes all around it. "Call me Qing…" Qing charged at the group.

"Henshin!" Leo cried out as he activated his buckle.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

The blades of both Draco and Qing clashed and then Jinx backed up her boyfriend with a hex wave that sent their attacker flying.

'_Why does this guy seem so familiar?_' Kyo thought.

"Who is this?" Mayumi asked.

"He's one of the Royals, powerful high level Beast Spirits that can assume human form. They are the highest rank of Beast Spirits because they have abilities the lower ranked Beast Spirits don't have," Draco answered.

"You seem to know your stuff, Knight of Seiryu," Qing spoke. "Well, let's see if you can survive this."

"Talk is cheap," Raven said coldly. "Let's go."

"TITANS! IKUZO!" Draco shouted. They all charged.

"I thought I was leader," Kyo said with a smirk.

"Gomen, Kyo-san," Draco apologized.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Um… Akari, could you please give me a little more room?" asked Takada. Akari was uncomfortably close to him.

"You know you look even cuter up close," replied Akari.

"Starfire, why don't you go help out Takada," suggested Robin.

"Of course." Starfire flew up to Akari. "Friend Akari, would you like to have the girl talk?"

"Defiantly, Star-chan!" said Akari as the two began talking.

Takada turned to Robin. "Thanks for that."

"Not a problem" said Robin. A bullet shot pass his head. "WHAT THE!?"

A robed figure shimmered into view. His face was hidden from them by his hood. In his right hand he was armed with a REALLY LARGE claymore like the one Saix used from Kingdom Hearts 2 and in his left hand was a wicked looking gun that looked like the one Xigbar used. The gun was aimed at the Titans.

"You will go no further," the robed figure, a Royal, spoke.

Takada's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Who are you?"

"You may refer to me as Bai!" Bai swung his freakishly large claymore (how the heck does he hold it with one hand?) and an arch of white energy traveled towards the group. They all jumped up out of the way or hit the floor to avoid getting hurt.

Takada had enough and called, "Henshin!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Pluto cocked his gun and got ready with the other Titans.

"Let me guess," Akari began, being serious, "We have to fight you to pass, right?"

"That is, if you win," Bai responded.

"Well, we shall win," Starfire said as her eyes glowed green.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat and Hotaru were throwing fireballs at each other, trying to determine who had the better fire powers, and they were really pissing off Desmond. Cyborg and Beast Boy were taking bets on who was gonna snap first, Kat or Desmond. Desmond had enough and shot a spray of water at Kat and Hotaru, putting out the flames.

"Kameyarou!" yelled Kat. Hotaru just stood there.

"Water… I hate water," grumbled Hotaru.

"Can you imbeciles please act more civilized?" Desmond snapped, glaring at the two pyromaniacs before him. He'd prefer going with Raven. At least she was around so he'd have some pleasant company. But, no, he'd ended up with a bunch of idiots.

"Bite me, Kameyarou!" Kat shot back. Desmond's vines danced behind him.

"You want to make something of it?" Desmond challenged.

"I'll burn your plants and freeze your pants off, Kameyarou!" Kat shouted.

Cyborg pushed the arguing Knights away from each other, playing mediator, "Chill, you two, we should be working together, not trying to bite each other's heads off." Desmond and Kat gave each other one last mutual glare before turning away from one another.

An object suddenly sliced through the air and zipped past Beast Boy's ear. Kat grabbed it before it could slice her head off. It was a kama, a hand-scythe. It had a red handle with a curved golden blade and runes on it! Beast Boy freaked out.

"Dude! What is that!?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Either a bad joke, or someone's trying to kill us," Desmond said.

"Quite perceptive of you," someone spoke before the owner of the voice shimmered into view. The kama in Kat's hand vanished and reappeared in the robed figure's hand. He held his two kamas together and went into a combat position.

Desmond, recognizing the robe and hood said, "A Royal."

"Correct," the Royal said, "Call me Zhu."

"Zoo?" Beast Boy questioned, scratching his head.

"ZHU! NOT 'zoo'!" Zhu snapped as flamed enveloped his sickles.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Mimic and Shadow got themselves ready. Cyborg stood in front and shouted, "TEEN TITANS! GO!"

Hotaru spun his head around, "The Teen Titans are here? Where?" Everyone, except Zhu, stared at him in disbelief and had sweat-drops.

"Boy, Kyo was right," Mimic remarked, "He is dumb."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was knocked back by a blast of telekinesis. "Damn, this guy is tough," said Kyo. He readied himself and slashed at Qing. He blocked with his shield and launched Kyo back with another blast of telekinesis.

"Fuujin!" exclaimed Draco as he shot a burst of wind at Qing. He simply sidestepped the attack and slammed Draco against the wall. Jinx launched several hex blasts while Raven shot bursts of dark energy at their opponent. He stopped the attacks with his shield that was laced with psychic energy and then sent a psychic blade at them with a swing of his sword. Jinx rolled under the attack and Raven blocked it with a dark energy shield but it shattered and she was sent flying back into the wall. Jinx quickly went to help her up. Qing turned his attention back to Draco and prepared to finish him, except he couldn't move.

"What the?!" exclaimed Qing.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere!" said Mayumi, holding tight to her webs.

"Arigato, Mayumi-san!" Draco thanked the ninja girl before he activated his Royal Category cards.

"ABSORB QUEEN! FUSION JACK!" In a flash of magnificent golden light, Draco had upgraded into his Jack Form armor. Jinx had stars in her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"No matter how many times I see that, it's still the coolest thing in the world!" she squealed girlishly as hearts rose up around her. Raven grimaced. Jinx was so in love that it was sickening. Then, a thought came up in Raven's head.

'_Wonder what Desmond would look like in Jack Form?_' Raven wondered in her mind.

"SLASH! THUNDER! MACH!...**SLASH SONIC!**" the Seiryu Blade announced after Draco swiped three cards through the scanner in a row.

"Kyo-san, IKUZO!" Draco called as he flew straight at Qing with his sword ready.

Kyo stood there and positioned his hand over his blade. A loud ringing filled the air. "Mizuchi!" Kyo attack sped toward Qing, following closely behind Draco. Draco slashed at Qing and the Royal staggered back. Draco flew into the air. Qing readied himself, just to be hit by Kyo's Mizuchi.

Qing then threw his shield like Frisbee at Raven but Jinx sent a hex at it, shattering it to pieces. Incensed, Qing charged at her but got a kick from Draco in the side that sent him crashing into the wall. Qing pulled himself out of the hole but then got kicked in the face by Kyo, Raven, Jinx and Draco. He sent them flying back with telekinesis but Draco hit his hand with his air blast, sending his sword falling and then Raven grabbed it with her dark energy.

"My sword!" Qing cried out. Raven gave it to Draco and he swung it down on Qing, slashing him repeatedly with the two swords. Qing called forth his shield again, creating a new one, but it got sliced in half by Draco and his own sword before he got slammed in the face when Draco gave him a head butt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari's group wasn't having much fun either. Bai just kept them at bay with his gun, and they couldn't get too close because of his claymore.

Pluto kept firing with his gun but the claymore, being so wide, could act as a shield while Bai fired his gun at them. The bullets were energy projectiles and they hurt like hell!

Starfire was blasting at Bai from the air but again he blocked with his claymore and shot at her with his gun. She flew out of the way but the section of the ceiling exploded and nearly hit her. It did graze her arm.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted.

"I'll be fine, Robin," Starfire assured her.

"Damn, we can't get close to him because of that freaking sword and gun!" Pluto growled. "Got any ideas, Akari?"

"You could just turn away and give up," Bai suggested, "You could at least get on with your lives like I want to. Personally, this is all too pointless for me."

"Not an option. We swore to help Kyo and that's what we are going to do!" exclaimed Robin.

"Then, let me show you to your graves," Bai spoke before he let out a roar like a tiger. Akari stepped back a bit.

"Can you feel his killing intent?" Akari asked, sweating.

"No, but if you're sweating bullets, it has to be bad," Pluto answered.

Bai then charged at them and then jumped up to swing his claymore down on the ground. The shockwave caused a tremor that threatened to know them all, except Starfire who was airborne, to the ground. He then went and charged at them, ready to pulverize them with his claymore. He roared loudly as he got ready to strike.

"FIRE! BULLET!" Fireballs shot at Bai, exploding upon impact. Bai managed to get off a shot as the bullets exploded, destroying Bai's gun. Bai's stray bullet impacted… hitting Robin right in the shoulder!

"ROBIN!!!" exclaimed Starfire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex and charged at Zhu. Zhu disappeared from sight and appeared above Beast Boy, ready to strike down. He flew down and prepared to strike down on the Titan. However he was knocked back when a sonic blast slammed into his side. "You fools just don't know when to give up do you?" Zhu's hands became incased in white flames. "Knight of Suzaku… you may be powerful with fire, but you can't get any hotter than a blue flame. The hottest flames are white, when the heat reaches its critical temperature. Now burn!" He launched a powerful white fireball at Kat only for it to be defeated by a black flame.

"You're wrong…" said Hotaru. "Flames can get even hotter than that. When they exceed their critical temperature, they turn black…" Hotaru slashed his blade, "Ma'oh-en!" A pitch black flame shot at Zhu. Zhu dodged the strike with his speed, only for Hotaru to appear next to him. "Not so fast… **HELL CRUSHER!!!**" black flames surrounded the combatants, creating a large crater.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qing was breathing heavily. The Titans had him surrounded.

"I never expected any of you to last this long…even against me, a Category King," Qing said, "My mistake for underestimating you all." He had told them his Category and even though Draco had been shocked, the reply he'd received was even more shocking.

"Okaasan said this; power has limits," was the reply he'd received from the Knight of Seiryu.

"Besides, there's just one of you," said Jinx. "Even you gotta admit that the odds are pretty much against you."

"Well, then it's better if I get at least one shot it!" Qing sent a powerful blast of telekinesis, headed towards Jinx. Jinx could feel the energy headed towards her, but it never connected, at least not with her.

Draco had glided in the path of the attack, blocking Qing's blast and received the hit in Jinx's place. He let out a loud scream as his helmet shattered and a large dent and cracks appeared on his armor. Kyo, Jinx and Raven's eyes widened, horrified.

Jinx screamed, "LEO!"

Kyo swung his sword and called his attack, "I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu... I call forth... **SUZAKU!!!**" He sent the blazing phoenix towards Qing.

Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!" and sent a large ball of her dark energy at Qing.

Jinx's eyes crackled with pink energy. She held both her hands out in front of her and sent the most powerful beam of hex energy at Qing.

The three attacks combined and hit Qing with an explosive force of fire, dark energy and pink energy. The tunnel filled up with smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Qing still stood tall…

He then fell on his knees, panting, as green blood seemed to pour down from his sleeves. He told them, "This…isn't…over…" before a portal appeared under him and he made his escape.

"He's hurt!" Jinx shouted, resting Leo on the ground. His armor had vanished and he was bleeding heavily. Raven sat down and leaned over the Knight of Seiryu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was down for the count, so only Pluto, Akari and Starfire were left to take on Bai. "Heh, even though I'm a Category King, I thought you'd put up more of a fight. But all you have left is a second-rate Knight, a princess, and a pathetic healer! None of you could beat me!"

A vein appeared on Akari's head. "What… did you call me?!" yelled Akari. Akari lifted Tomoe Gozen's naginata (bet you all had forgotten about that by now, huh?) into the air. He got into a battle stance. The naginata began to glow. "My true power is a lot more kick-ass than just healing!" He charged at Bai. Bai swung his claymore but Akari blocked with the naginata.

"How?! No one is strong enough to stop my claymore!" He felt his grip weakening on his weapon.

"I told you my power was kick-ass; I'm stealing your own strength to increase my own! Not bad for a 'pathetic healer' huh?" Pluto and Starfire saw this as their chance and took aim. Pluto placed his hands on the ground and using his earth abilities was able to cause Bai to sink into the ground. Now, he was stuck! Meanwhile, Starfire was powering up the strongest starbolt she could muster, waiting to use it.

Pluto slashed two cards through his gun, "GEMINI! DROP!" His clone appeared next to him and both dashed towards Bai and Akari.

"Akari! Move!" Pluto shouted and Akari did as Pluto jumped up and crashed down on Bai to execute the double drop kick with his clone. Bai dropped his weapons but then Pluto used his metal manipulation powers and slammed Bai repeatedly with the flat of his own blade while he shot at Bai repeatedly with his own gun and the Byakko Revolver. Bai received heavy damage but that was nothing compared to what Starfire was going to do.

With a loud battle-cry, the Warrior Princess threw the large green energy ball at Bai. Bai's eyes widened as the ball came at him and then exploded on impact with his body.

"We did it!" Akari cheered, hugging Pluto.

Bai kneeled on the ground and glared at his opponents. His body was smoking and his robe was singed. He swore, with a growl, "I'll be back…" before he vanished into a dark portal. Akari walked over to Robin.

"Robin, I'll heal you, but afterwards you have to tell me a secret. Deal?" Robin nodded. "Good." Akari raised his hands over Robin and the wound closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhu was fighting both Shadow and Mimic, slashing with his kamas. Shadow knocked him back with his staff as Mimic shot at his hands, forcing him to drop his weapons. She then charged at Zhu, slashing with her bow and kicking him as well.

Zhu shot a white flame at Mimic. She slashed a card through her weapon. "REFLECT!" A mirror shield appeared in front of her, it seemed to have stopped the flame, but it exploded through the shield. Mimic screamed in pain as she was engulfed in white flames. Three cards shot out of her holster and Shadow picked them up.

"Hey, imbecile!" shouted Shadow. Hotaru looked at him.

"Are you talking to me or to him?" asked Hotaru, pointing at himself then at Zhu.

"I'm talking to you! Hit that guy with your strongest attack!" Hotaru nodded in agreement and his hands became covered in a black flame. Cyborg knew what Shadow was planning.

Shadow drew a card and slashed it through his staff, "SMOG!" A smog cloud appeared around Zhu's head, effectively blinding him.

"Ready, BB?!" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy nodded and turned into an armadillo. Cyborg shot Beast Boy with his sonic cannon, sending Beast Boy at Zhu. Zhu was suddenly knocked back in the head. He hadn't seen the attack.

"Hotaru! Hit him now!" Shadow yelled out as he got ready with three of Mimic's cards and two of his own. Black flames surrounded Hotaru's hands, glowing even darker now. He lifted his hands into the air and hurled a giant fireball at Zhu. The attack connected, burning the Royal Beast Spirit and freeing Mimic. Shadow slashed the five cards through his staff.

"DRILL! FLOAT! TORNADO! BLIZZARD! POISON!... **SPINNING BLIZZARD VENOM!**" A tornado of ice swirled around Shadow as he began to float into the air. He then came down on Zhu, with a drill kick. Zhu did not see it coming since he still had smog in his eyes and was slammed hard by the attack. He was sent flying and parts of him were covered in ice. He could also feel the poison coursing through him.

"You…you damn…children!" Zhu yelled at them, incensed as he pushed himself back to his feet. He was ready to launch another attack but then…

"VINE!"

A vine whip wrapped around his waist and pulled him over to Mimic, whose armor was still smoking but a red aura surrounded her. She slashed another card through her weapon.

"CHOP!"

The vine pulled Zhu over to Mimic and she swung her hand into his stomach with a karate chop. Zhu doubled over from the force of the attack and Mimic then kicked him in the chin, sending him flying into the air. He vanished into an impromptu portal to escape further damage.

"You okay, Kat?" Cyborg asked Mimic in concern when she fell to her knees. She drew a final card and slashed it through her bow.

"RECOVER!"

The energy from the card swept through her body. She took in a deep breath of air before she reconnected her scanner to her belt and slashed through one last card.

"SPIRIT!"

Shadow's eyebrow cocked at this as an energy field swept over Mimic's body to strip off her armor. He also stared at her belt that then vanished back into her body. He had seen her do it before, several times, just never this close. There was something fishy about Kat and he intended to find out what. He de-transformed as he ejected his Category Ace, allowing the energy field to strip off his armor.

"See? I'm fine!" Kat said at them with a smirk. "Come on, let's go forward." She then marched ahead of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo's group continued down their tunnel. Leo had recovered but now Raven was low on energy, so they decided to take a break. "We better contact the others" suggested Kyo. He flipped open the communicator.

"KYO!!!" screamed the happy voice on the other end.

"Akari! Why the hell do you have Robin's communicator?!" yelled Kyo.

"Oh, Robin got shot. So I took his communicator."

"Robin got shot?!" exclaimed Raven.

"Akari! Give me that!" ordered a voice as Akari was pushed out of the way. Robin appeared on the screen. "I'll be fine. Akari healed my wound," said Robin.

"That reminds me, you have to tell me a secret later!" said Akari.

Raven flipped opened her communicator. Hotaru's image appeared on the screen. "Yo" said the dimwitted pyromaniac.

"Gimme that!" exclaimed Kat as she wrenched the communicator out of his hands. "Hey, Blackbird."

"How are you guys?" Raven asked.

"We're fine," Kat replied. "Oh, and Kameyarou wants to talk to you."

Desmond's face appeared on the screen, "Hello, luv."

"Are you alright?" Raven asked the Knight of Genbu in concern. He still suffered coughing fits because of his cancer.

"I'm fine," Desmond told her in assurance, "No need to worry, luv. We just had to fight some Royal. A King, actually."

"We fought a King too," Raven told him

"Really? Are you alright?"

"We're all fine."

"How's my otouto-chan?" asked Kat after pushing Desmond aside so her face could be seen

"I'm fine onee-chan," said Leo over Raven's shoulder. "Raven-san healed me up."

"Looks like we all fought Kings," said Robin.

"We've got a new problem also. With the Five out of the way, now we have to face the Four Elders. I have a feeling that we'll have to beat the first three before we get anywhere near Fubuki. So I suggest that we keep going. We'll contact you guy's as soon as we can," said Kyo. He flipped his communicator shut. Kyo got up and continued to walk, followed closely by his group. Soon they were at a large doorway, the door was wide open. "If this doesn't scream, 'come walk into this trap,' then I must be losing my touch."

"Do we really have a choice but to go in?" asked Leo.

"Not really," answered Raven. The group walked in. They were in a dark cave. Suddenly several thousands of candles lit up. A lone robed and hooded figure stood at the end of the cave. With a flick of the figures wrist, the doors slammed shut. Kyo drew his blade.

"Told you it was a trap," said Kyo. '_Why does this figure feel so familiar…?'_

"No, duh," Jinx got ready, her eyes glowing pink.

Several knives shot at the Titans, who easily dodged them. The figure charged at Kyo. Kyo prepared to strike when the figure vanished from view. He looked up as several knives fell towards him. Leo shot a burst of wind at the knives, knocking them away. The figure appeared next to Jinx and did a roundhouse kick, sending Jinx flying. Jinx landed on her feet. The figure vanished again. "Can it turn invisible?" asked Mayumi, preparing herself.

"No, it's just fast," said Leo. He was met with a powerful punch to the face, sending the Knight flying.

The figure vanished again and appeared above Raven, twin blades poised to strike a killing blow. "Mizuchi!" shouted Kyo. The powerful attack connected with the figure, sending it flying for a change. The figure stood up. Part of its hood was destroyed. A lone violet eye glared at Kyo.

The figure flicked its wrist, and two knives shot out of robe and into its hands. "Die, Kyo," said the figure. It vanished and appeared right in front of Kyo. It swung its arm to strike.

CLANG!!!

Mayumi was blocking the strike with a set of blades of her own. "You won't hurt my nii-chan!" proclaimed Mayumi. The figure jumped back, apparently shocked at what Mayumi had just called Kyo.

"Don't you dare call that bastard 'nii-chan'!" yelled the figure. "Did you forget already what he did to me, imouto-chan?" asked the figure.

"What do you mean, who are you?!" demanded Mayumi. The figure removed its hood, revealing itself to be a gorgeous young woman. She had short black hair and violet eyes. "No! It can't be you!" yelled Mayumi, tears forming in her eyes. Kyo stared at the figure in disbelief.

"What's wrong, Kyo-san?" asked Leo.

"It can't be… it just can't be," said Kyo.

"Kyo, who is she?" asked Jinx.

"Mahiro…"

WHAT?! Mahiro is alive and the Fourth Elder?! Of course if you had read Nobunaga's Ambition you would know this already, but that's beside the point. After fighting against three Kings, the groups must now face three of the Four Elders. And first on the list is none other than Kyo's lost love, Mahiro. Can Kyo raise his blade against the one he loves, or is it up Leo, Raven and Jinx to defeat a foe they know nothing about? And what's this? A secret hidden in the Mizuchi! Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 28: Kings and Elders (Part 2): Blue Requiem!


	28. Chapter 28

"If this doesn't scream, 'come walk into this trap,' then I must be losing my touch," said Kyo.

"Do we really have a choice but to go in?" asked Leo.

"Not really," answered Raven. The group walked in. They were in a dark cave. Suddenly several thousands of candles lit up. A lone robed and hooded figure stood at the end of the cave. With a flick of the figures wrist, the doors slammed shut. Kyo drew his blade.

"Told you it was a trap," said Kyo. '_Why does this figure feel so familiar…?'_

"No, duh," Jinx got ready, her eyes glowing pink.

Several knives shot at the Titans, who easily dodged them. The figure charged at Kyo. Kyo prepared to strike when the figure vanished from view. He looked up as several knives fell towards him. Leo shot a burst of wind at the knives, knocking them away. The figure appeared next to Jinx and did a roundhouse kick, sending Jinx flying. Jinx landed on her feet. The figure vanished again. "Can it turn invisible?" asked Mayumi, preparing herself.

"No, it's just fast," said Leo. He was met with a powerful punch to the face, sending the Knight flying.

The figure vanished again and appeared above Raven, twin blades poised to strike a killing blow. "Mizuchi!" shouted Kyo. The powerful attack connected with the figure, sending it flying for a change. The figure stood up. Part of its hood was destroyed. A lone violet eye glared at Kyo.

The figure flicked its wrist, and two knives shot out of robe and into its hands. "Die, Kyo," said the figure. It vanished and appeared right in front of Kyo. It swung its arm to strike.

CLANG!!!

Mayumi was blocking the strike with a set of blades of her own. "You won't hurt my nii-chan!" proclaimed Mayumi. The figure jumped back, apparently shocked at what Mayumi had just called Kyo.

"Don't you dare call that bastard 'nii-chan'!" yelled the figure. "Did you forget already what he did to me, imouto-chan?" asked the figure.

"What do you mean, who are you?!" demanded Mayumi. The figure removed its hood, revealing itself to be a gorgeous young woman. She had short black hair and violet eyes. "No! It can't be you!" yelled Mayumi, tears forming in her eyes. Kyo stared at the figure in disbelief.

"What's wrong, Kyo-san?" asked Leo.

"It can't be… it just can't be," said Kyo.

"Kyo, who is she?" asked Jinx.

"Mahiro…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28: Kings and Elders (Part 2): Blue Requiem

"How…?" asked Kyo. "How are you alive?"

Mahiro smirked. "You have to thank Nobunaga-sensei for that. He brought me back, and told me the truth. You were the reason I was killed. If I had never met you, I'd still be living happily with Mayumi! But no! You forced yourself into our lives and killed me! You didn't even try to save me from Chinmei!" She prepared two blades. "You are the reason I had to die, now you will be the reason your friends die!"

"Henshin!" exclaimed Leo as the energy field shot out of his belt and he ran through it, donned in his armor once he exited. He attempted to reason with Mahiro since Kyo was frozen with shock.

"Chigau!" Draco denied, "Kyo-san tried to save you! It wasn't his fault you died. He wanted to protect you! He loves you!"

"Loves me?" Mahiro scoffed. "If he loved me, then why didn't he save me? You've seen how powerful he is. He could have easily saved me! Yet he didn't!" She struck out at Draco with her knives. Draco blocked. "How come he waited so long to try and avenge me?!" She threw her blades. Draco dodged. Mahiro vanished and appeared behind Jinx. "Let me show you what it's like!" Mahiro plunged twin daggers into Jinx's shoulders. Jinx let out a scream as she fell to the ground.

"Jinxy-chan!" exclaimed Draco.

Raven began to chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin--" Raven's chant was cut off when Mahiro kneed her in the gut, right under her rib cage. "What did you…?" Raven fell to her knees and began to gag.

"You are quite powerful… but only if you can utter those words. By hitting you in the liver, your diaphragm has been wounded; it will be quite painful for you to speak. Same if I do… THIS!" Mahiro kick Raven in the throat. "No more problems from you." She turned to face Draco. "You're all that's left, Dragon Boy. Two of your strongest are down for the count. And Kyo and Mayumi wouldn't dare strike against me." She prepared two more blades. "Now, come see if you can fare any better. But remember, you face Mahiro of the Four Elders. You face the Mistress of Blades!"

Draco checked up on Jinx. He removed the knife and she hissed in pain. She tore away part of her dress to reveal her wound and saw the gash. He tore away the hem of her skirt and made a tourniquet to dress it and stop the bleeding. He then stroked her face and said, "I'll make sure you'll be safe," before he stood up and slashed a card through his sword.

"MACH!"

He charged at Mahiro, moving at the speed of sound. He jumped and performed a flying kick. Mahiro ducked and grabbed Draco's leg. "Moving at the speed of sound is good, but the speed of light is better." She twisted Draco's leg and slammed him into the ground. Draco flipped up into the air. He activated his Royal category cards.

"ABSORB QUEEN! FUSION JACK!" Draco's armor was replaced by his golden Jack Form armor. He flew at Mahiro and swiped two cards through his sword. "SLASH! THUNDER!... **LIGHTNING SLASH!**" Mahiro ducked under the initial strike and stuck her blade between Draco's hand and his blade. She maneuvered herself and knocked his blade away from him.

Draco landed and held his hand before he flicked it and then charged at Mahiro, throwing his fists at her. She easily dodged the punches with ease. She caught one of his punches. "I have seen your destiny, Knight… I hope you enjoy suffering!" She flipped him up into the air and slammed him into the ground, face up. "You cannot hope to win…" she pounded her foot into his buckle, canceling his transformation. She drew another knife. "Goodbye, Knight of Seiryu…" She slammed the knife down. A pink blast knocked the knife away. "Do you wish for even more wounds?" Jinx stood, holding her wounded shoulder.

"Leave…him…alone…" Jinx snarled.

Leo took advantage of the distraction and decided to zap Mahiro with lightning. He grabbed her leg and sent a surge of electricity through her body. Mahiro screamed in pain. She glared down at the young Knight. "Bad move…" Jinx was about to fire another hex bolt at Mahiro, when Mahiro threw another dagger at the pink-haired Titan. Her hand became stuck to the wall, the knife holding it in place. She screamed in pain as blood gushed out of her wounded hand. She tried to remove the knife, but another one stuck Jinx's other hand to the wall, eliciting a loud scream. Leo looked horrified and struggled to get up but Mahiro turned her attention back to Leo. She slammed her foot into Leo's stomach, knocking the air out of him. "Now, to make sure you can't get up." She took two more daggers and slammed them into Leo's shoulders, sticking him to the ground. He screamed in anguish at the pain he was feeling. A dagger flew by Mahiro's head. "Mayumi?"

Mayumi stood there, blades drawn, tears in her eyes. "You aren't my sister… My sister would never harm another human being. You aren't her!" Mayumi charged at Mahiro. Mahiro simply sidestepped and gave Mayumi a chop to the back of the neck, knocking her out cold.

"Sorry about that, Mayumi, but it's for your own good," Mahiro then marched over to Kyo, ready to finish him off. "Now then, lover-boy, ready to die?" Kyo didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes…" She lifted up a blade. She slashed at Kyo's neck only to hear the clash of metal on metal.

"1531…" said Kyo, softly.

"What?" asked Mahiro.

"Surely you remember the souls I carry with me… you were number 1531."

"Do you think I care? Do you think anyone cares? Your stupid numbers mean nothing to everyone but you!"

"I'm the only one they have to mean something to. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but none of them hurt me more then when I failed you. And that is why… and that is why…" Kyo looked up at Mahiro, completely drawing his blade. "And that is why I refuse to lose now! I will keep fighting! I will reach Nobunaga and I will kill him!" Kyo was keeping Mahiro busy long enough for Leo to use his wind powers to remove the knives from his shoulders. He grunted in pain as they were removed. "I will defeat the Mibu even if… even if I must go through you to do it!" '_I hoped that I wasn't going to have to use this attack…'_

Meanwhile, Leo was grunting in pain as he attempted to draw the dagger blades out of his shoulders using his wind powers to pull them out. Of course, it was proving difficult, and painful, since he would have to twist the blades out and would no doubt cause damage to his nerves. Of course, he had to try something. Looking down, Leo realized his buckle was still. He looked around. Jinx was stuck to the wall and in pain. Leo became angry at this so he reached down and flipped the panel of his buckle over to activate the transformation. He grunted, "Hen…shin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Draco got up and drew his sword. He then randomly selected a card from the panels after spreading them out. He then drew out his Category 10: Time Scarab. '_Takada-san took it away because he told me its effects were unpredictable. It's supposed to be able to manipulate time. Maybe, just maybe, I will be able to allow them to see the past again._' He then swiped it through his sword.

"TIME!"

Simultaneously Kyo used his secret weapon. Tenro began to glow blue. "I want you to listen, Mahiro… Hear the** Blue Requiem!**" Kyo slashed his blade, sending a light blue Mizuchi at Mahiro. Draco's card effect and Kyo's attacks combined, creating a blinding light…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Mahiro stood facing each other. They were in front of a hut. It was raining outside. "What did you do, Kyo?!" demanded Mahiro.

"I didn't do anything, but does this look familiar to you?" asked Kyo.

"Why should it?!" said Mahiro defiantly.

"Because this is where we lived, Mahiro… and this is the day you were taken from me…" Kyo looked under the tree where he sat on that faithful day. His past self held a Mibu troop by the neck. He threw the soldier and ran into the hut. Kyo and Mahiro followed him. They saw the past Mahiro run toward the past Kyo as Chinmei initiated his attack. Kyo ran and tried to get in the way, but the blade shot right through him, impaling the past Mahiro. The past Kyo looked on in horror.

"I will kill you!" swore the past Kyo. Mahiro looked at the hatred and anguish on the past Kyo's face. She saw how much pain he was in. And she remembered…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blinding light faded. Mahiro was on her knees while Kyo stood, breathing heavily. "Kyo…" said Mahiro, looking at the man she once loved. "I'm sorry…" she then vanished. Draco ran up to Kyo.

"Kyo-san, daijoubu desu ka?" asked Draco.

"Help the others…" said Kyo, breathing heavily. Draco nodded and went to go help Jinx. He removed the daggers from her hands and took hold of his injured girlfriend before laying her down with Raven. He then held the Time Scarab card again and swiped it through his sword.

"TIME!"

He pointed the tip of his sword at both Jinx and Raven and allowed the time reversal powers of the card to negate the damage done to both girls. They were now perfectly fine, as if they had never been injured in the first place.

Draco undid his transformation and looked at his shoulders. He smiled since the wounds had also vanished. Leo looked at Kyo sadly, not knowing what to say at a time like this. He had been forced to fight the one he loved. If Leo had been forced to do the same, it would've torn his heart apart. He was about to say something when Kyo fell to the floor, unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo snapped awake. "Mahiro!" screamed Kyo. He looked around. He was in an old hut. _'This place looks so familiar… Wasn't this close to my school?'_

"Kyo-kun! Long time, no see!" exclaimed a happy voice. Kyo turned to see a girl with long brown hair and green eyes smiling at him. She wore a white buttoned shirt with a green tie and a green skirt.

"Who are you?" asked Kyo. '_Only two people in the world have ever called me Kyo-kun, and one of them is Yukimura whenever he's drunk. But who was the other one?'_

"I'm the Angel of Love, Kyo-kun!"

"That excessively energetic voice makes me feel somewhat nostalgic…" '_And I don't mean Starfire…'_

"Hey, Kyo-kun!"

"Huh?" asked Kyo.

"Don't give up on Mahiro-chan! You two are meant to be together! I could tell the moment I saw you two together! Go after her! Are you truly content with just memories?! Give it your best! Both you and Mahiro-chan are important to me! I'll cheer you on!" exclaimed the girl happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo snapped awake, this time surrounded by his friends.

"You okay, Kyo?" Jinx asked.

"You had us worried for a second, nii-chan." Mayumi added.

Raven nodded in agreement as Leo smiled, relieved that his friend was safe.

"I'm fine," he said. "Where's Mahiro?"

"We don't know. Right before you passed out she escaped," said Raven. Kyo stood up. "It seems like this is a dead end, there's no exit."

Kyo walked to the back of the cave. He rested his hand against the cave wall. "None will be left…" said Kyo.

"What, Kyo?" asked Jinx.

"I'll destroy them all. Nobunaga, Fubuki, every last Mibu foolish enough to get in my way, will fall before me. I **swear **it!" Kyo pulled his hand back and with a powerful punch nearly shattered the wall. '_Fubuki… Nobunaga… I'm coming for you!'_

"Okaasan said this," Leo began as he got his buckle ready, "When you see no exit, make one!"

Jinx grinned, "I think I know what you're thinking and I like it," she purred. Leo blushed a bit and then transformed.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Draco drew two cards. "Alright, Beat Lion and Mach Cheetah," he said as he examined the cards. He turned to Jinx, "Jinxy-chan, I need you to use your powers to weaken the wall, alright?" Jinx nodded and got ready as Draco slashed through both cards.

"MACH! BEAT!" The power of the cards were absorbed into his body and got ready to land a super fast power punch on the wall as soon as Jinx launched her hex. What remained of the wall shattered when Draco's fist made contact since her hex weakened it.

Raven just looked at Kyo. He stared at his hand. It was bloody and his knuckles could be seen. Something strange happened though. His knuckles moved back into his skin and the blood dried up as new skin took its place. "Kyo, what was that?"

"Nothing," said Kyo coldly.

"Kyo-san… we are your friends. We want to help," said Leo, now out of his armor. He then looked at the new exit he had made with Jinx. "Come on, we need to keep going."

Raven, Leo and Jinx began walking. Kyo sped up and took the lead, Mayumi ran up to him. "You're right… we keep going. I will save her, imouto-chan. The Mahiro we love will be with us again, even if I have to go through hell to get her back…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari's group kept moving. A black blur sped past them. "What was that?" asked Takada.

"Don't know" answered Akari.

Robin's communicator beeped. He flipped it open. "What's wrong Leo?" asked Robin.

"We just faced one of the Elders… It was Mahiro."

"NANI?!" screamed Akari. He grabbed the communicator from Robin. "Mahiro, as in Mayumi's sister, as in the girl that tried to steal my Kyo away?!"

Kyo grabbed the communicator from Leo. "Akari… shut up. I am in no mood for your stupidity. Just be careful, you'll face one of the Elders soon. Contact us as soon as you can." He flipped the communicator shut.

"Friend Akari, what's wrong?" asked Starfire.

"Mahiro was the girl Kyo was in love with… Before the Mibu killed her. But now it looks like she's still alive and working for the Mibu."

"What?!" exclaimed Robin. He was about to ask another question when he walked into a door. "Ow."

"Guess we found were the Elder is," said Takada. They opened the giant door. Unlike the cave where Mahiro was, this room was a giant library. There was a man sitting in the room, reading a book. He had black hair with a white streak in the front. He had a black mask that covered half of his face. He wore a black trench coat and a black bodysuit beneath it. A sword rested at the side of the chair.

"Who are you?" demanded Robin.

"Hishigi of the Four Elders, also known as the Professor of the Four," replied Hishigi, not turning away from his book. His voice was so monotone that it made Raven seem like Starfire. "I honestly have no interest in fighting, so if you leave now I promise that I shall not harm any of you." He took a bookmark and placed it in his book. He sat his book on the table next to him. "If not…" he stood and picked up his sword. "Then I will be forced to kill you."

Takada's eyes narrowed as he analyzed the area. '_A library? Okay, he's a total bookworm, which is kinda obvious. But, if he's one of the Elders, he has to have a special ability that has something to do with these books._' He placed his hand to his Advent Buckle and transformed, "Henshin."

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"Sorry, man, but we need to go through to get to the big man," Pluto said as he gripped his gun. Hishigi appeared behind him, his blade at Pluto's throat.

"I told you, I have no interest in fighting. Leave now, or you will die." Pluto spun around and shot at Hishigi. The bullets seemed to bounce right off of him.

"Okay, so you're invulnerable." Pluto drew a card and slashed it.

"GEMINI!" a second Pluto appeared next to the first.

"I'm not invulnerable, you're just too slow." Hishigi adjusted his sword. "I shall make your deaths quick and painless."

Akari, Robin, Starfire, Pluto and his clone prepared to go into battle. "TITANS! GO!" exclaimed Robin as they charged at the Elder.

Mahiro has been defeated, now Akari's group must deal with Hishigi. Will the Titans be able to defeat a foe that can slash his sword at the speed of light? Does Mahiro fully remember her past? And what other secrets lie ahead for the Titans? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 29: Kings and Elders (Part 3): Hakuya!


End file.
